<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Said You Have A Beautiful Chassis... by SkelePhantom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708439">If I Said You Have A Beautiful Chassis...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkelePhantom/pseuds/SkelePhantom'>SkelePhantom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Bigotry &amp; Prejudice, Co-workers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Robot/Human Relationships, Self-Loathing, Slow Build, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkelePhantom/pseuds/SkelePhantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoover Dam has been won, Legion’s leader slain, and the NCR forced to retreat. New Vegas is under new management, overseen by a single infamous Courier and his AI companion.<br/>But with this newfound position of power comes exhausting responsibility and self-doubts. Not to mention the affectionate growing bond between the two co-owners of The Strip. They’ll try and make this work, or die trying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Courier/Yes Man (Fallout), Male Courier/Yes Man (Fallout)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Humble, Yet Violent Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My Courier’s true name is Colton, a half-ghoul, so this won’t be a completely “ambiguous” Courier fic. Yes Man will refer to him as “the Courier” whenever referencing him to others, but will personally call him Colton.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything started with a single shot. </p>
<p>A muzzle flare in the dead of night with moonlight scattered on the rim of a cold dirt grave. Hmm. Looking back, it could be seen as poetic in a macabre way. Such a simple parcel delivery changed everything. Amazing how one act can trigger the downfall of powerful figures and give way to an unsure future for the Mojave.</p>
<p>This visit to The Tops isn’t to discuss how strangely life unfolds. Oh, no… the talking point would center more on the simple theme of “why”. This is a longtime coming encounter. A meeting that was dead set on happening, the Courier made sure of that. His would-be-killer was a terrible murderer. Sightings, word of mouth, tangible clues, it wasn’t terribly hard to track the slimy city-slicker down. And even when he was found leaning against a lobby railing, cigarette held loosely in hand, bodyguards standing statuesque around him... that damned tacky suit of his was an instant give away.</p>
<p>Benny.</p>
<p>The Courier wasn’t there to berate the man’s fashion choice. This was personal business about what had happened weeks prior. Rage inducing business. But it was kept all pressure sealed inside, hidden behind lax body language and a casual walk. In public a low profile is always required. All this trouble to catch up was worth it the moment Benny turned around and his eyes registered the cross armed dusty stranger.<br/>
Fear. That was the face of a man who knew he fucked up monumentally. Benny attempted damage control, thought maybe he could reason with the delivery man he’d nearly splattered all over the graveyard. The Courier had the courtesy to hear the man out. Questions, so many questions. The thought was that hopefully after a chat they could reach an understanding. Afterall the Courier was well aware people do terrible, stupid things for so many different reasons. </p>
<p>Guards sent away, elevator suite going up, Benny and the Courier sat down at the bar to have a private chat. Already, it’s obvious the talk won't end well. Benny dripped with a rotten dishonesty that was honestly skin crawling. A bad vibe you couldn’t shake off. The Courier at least wanted to wring out every drop of info he could. Some questions were answered, but many more cropped up. He kept his cool, the Courier agreed to help, but only under the guise of seeing exactly what Benny had planned. Cards needed to be played just right, or another bullet would surely find its way inside the Courier’s cranium.</p>
<p>Well that goal lasted all of 20 seconds. The moment Benny left the suite, he’d sent up his lackeys to tie up the loose end he miserably failed at tying. A little hairy of a situation, but manageable by using the back rooms as cover and tossing a few cleverly retained grenades out into the main room of the suite. Getting frisked at the casino’s entrance wouldn’t stop him from keeping some self protection on hand. Dusty charcoal Desperado hat back on, dark bandana readjusted on the face, the Courier chastised himself internally. Should’ve just strangled the bastard on sight. Oh well. If this was the fate Benny wanted, then it’s what he would get. </p>
<p>But he’s gotta find him again.</p>
<p>Some polite asking around, another quick elevator ride, sneaking around, the Courier was used to it by now. Carefully navigating buildings full of potential threats was becoming second nature. As did snooping. Benny had been seen fleeing his way past this area and a brief lockpicking revealed his personal living area. Score. This place should have some sort of lead or items of importance. He’d rifled through dressers and wardrobes but only swiped a few caps and ammo. It wasn’t really stealing if the room’s resident had tried to murder you twice, right? Yeah, no. Free game, anything in here was ripe for the taking. There wasn’t really anything worth finding here though. This was turning into a waste of time, Benny would be miles away by this point. One more room to check behind this door and-</p>
<p>Oh fuck, that checkered bastard had a Securitron guard in the back.</p>
<p>Time for some quick thinking, in a flash the Courier thought maybe he could dash around back and deactivate it, or if he could nullify its weapons maybe he could briefly reprogram it to not see the Courier as a threat-</p>
<p>“Hey! Hi there, good to meet you!” A cheerful voice echoed out of the robot, screen displaying a disarming happy grin.</p>
<p>“Uh…” Seems that someone beat the Courier to that whole reprogramming idea. Warily, the Courier stepped in, hands still gripping the silenced pistol on his hip. “Hey... there.” His raspy voice greeted in return, unsure.</p>
<p>“What can I do for you today?” the odd Securitron asked, its claws idly twitched as it watched this unexpected visitor take a look around the dingy workshop.</p>
<p>This interaction would turn out to be one of, if not the most, important stumbled upon findings.</p>
<p>A very important discovery in more ways than one. </p>
<p>“What are you doing back here?” The Courier could see terminals and server hubs, no idea what for though.</p>
<p>“Good question! My function is to monitor Mr. House’s data network and decode his encrypted transmissions!” The robot straightened up and tapped a claw to his chassis. “Allow me to introduce myself! I’m a PDQ-88b Securitron, but you can call me Yes Man!”</p>
<p>“It’s… nice to meet you too, I think. I’m Colton.” </p>
<p>“Colton! Interesting name, I-” Yes Man’s voice paused, which was unusual for an AI. “Forgive me for asking, I don’t mean to pry, but what is your occupation?”</p>
<p>There had been a certain nervousness to that tone. Colton shrugged, and reached up to brush a couple fingers over the still fresh stitches beneath his hat. “I’m a- well, used to be a courier, I guess. Don’t think it suits me anymore.”</p>
<p>“I see. Soooo… I think an apology is in order! I recognize your name, cause you see, I sort of… helped Benny take that platinum chip off your hands!”</p>
<p>“Hm.” Colton stared the RobCo bot down. Coldly.</p>
<p>“I knew your route and when the best time was for Benny to intercept you. I thought I was pretty smart for decrypting and setting that all up, but that wasn’t nice at all was it? Hahaha!”</p>
<p>Colton’s eyes gave off no indication he was mad. Or sad. Or anything. Mighty off putting. Yes Man gave a robotic cough and a nervous chuckle. </p>
<p>“Ahah heh, that’s not funny, you getting shot in the head.” Yes Man’s tone conveyed some slight remorse, though his static face sure didn’t. “I feel really bad right now.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright. I mean, it isn’t, but it’s just your function apparently.” Colton finally took his hand off his holster, crossed his arms, thinking for a moment. It was impossible for him to form any sort of grudge against the poor machine. Many don’t have the capacity for freewill of their own. Or the opportunity to obtain it.</p>
<p>Turns out this Securitron was very… different. It fascinated Colton, who’d only dabbled in robotics as a hobby up to this point. He'd love the chance to delve into Yes Man’s exact matrix and learn more. While it might have been smarter to ask about Benny’s whereabouts and immediately start tracking down the dirty rat, Colton found that the more he kept talking to Yes Man the better it was for making a personal plan of action. This was a wealth of information, courtesy of Yes Man’s reprogrammed and helpful nature. Shame that he couldn’t say no. A shame for Benny that is. 

</p><p>Colton made a mental note to return once he had the platinum chip in hand and had a better idea of the main factions around. He’d always kept to himself, stayed in his own world. Although after taking a blast to the brain, Colton had been flung head first into the volatile war at hand, whether he liked it or not. But what could one crusty man do to change the future battle of the dam? A lot, evidently. As long as he took back what he was meant to deliver.</p>
<p>Opening the door to the left, Colton took a look at the hidden hall. “Alright. I’m gonna head off after Benny. You sit tight.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good! See you soon I hope!” Yes Man gave a wave goodbye.</p>
<p>“Me too.” And off he went, looking forward to finally finishing this whole Benny ordeal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's Lonely At The Top</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Colton's been waiting patiently for his friend to come back online.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next couple of months feel like a blur. </p>
<p>A bloody machete held inside a white knuckled fist. <br/>Deadly primed robotic bodies neatly lined. <br/>Life support machines turning off forever in a lonely basement.<br/>A kind face flickering on an immense green monitor.<br/>Good deeds with charitable favors in turn granted beloved reputation.<br/>Beautiful shimmering light in the far off dark, empty desert. <br/>A tyrant’s head hacked away from his limbless body. <br/>An assassin’s sniper glinting from atop a watch tower. <br/>Rational words delivered by a steady silver tongue. <br/>Combat gear clad bodies retreating into the sunset. </p>
<p>The day is won. <br/>It’s over. <br/>If only for a sweet brief time.</p>
<p>Colton watches General Oliver turn and give the orders to move out. A wise move, given the overwhelming advantage against him. If the idiot had decided to be foolhardy, then Colton was not at all opposed to telling Yes Man to give the general a one way ticket to the bottom of the dam. But rational thinking told Colton to reason with and spare the man in favor of a more amicable relation with the NCR. Every muscle, bone, and joint ached to high hell inside Colton’s body, begging for a minimum 4 day sleep upon return to the Lucky 38. There’s quite a few cuts and holes in his jacket, some armor dents, soot splotches everywhere. Colton’s glad his full helmet and face mask hides how exhausted he feels. He straightens up best he can to give his full attention to Yes Man as the Securitron rolls up.</p>
<p>“Colton! You did a super job wrapping things up! And I’m not just saying that because I have to!” Yes Man beamed, bouncing a little on his wheel. </p>
<p>The compliment makes Colton chuckle. “Thanks buddy. Really you were the man with the plan. I dunno what I would’ve done without your help.”</p>
<p>“Aww, you’re welcome! All in a day’s work, right?” He rolls a bit closer, wanting to make sure Colton would hear the important news. “So hey… I didn’t want to make a big deal about this until after we won, but, well… I found some code snippets in one of Mr. House’s data banks that will let me, um, reprogram my personality! To be a little more assertive, basically!”</p>
<p>“Yes Man that’s, wow, that’s good! Awesome.” Colton can’t tell if it's the residual adrenaline or genuine excitement, but he’s glad to hear this positive turn of events for his personal favorite Securitron.</p>
<p>“Yeah! So that’s what I’m going to be doing, and it’s going to take me awhile , so it’ll seem like I’m offline. But don’t worry, everything will be okay!” Yes Man did his best to be reassuring, but by tone he can tell the man in front of him is worried despite the obscured face.</p>
<p>“Wait, how long?” Colton interrupts, taking off his hood and removing his helmet so he can look Yes Man directly right on the screen. Be truly in the moment. </p>
<p>Yes Man scans over the human’s face as he had many times. He remembers Benny rudely commenting that Colton’s face was one “only a diseased super mutant mother could love”, which seemed excessive, even if at that point Yes Man hadn’t seen the Courier himself. Radiation deformities around the blackened eye sockets, gaunt cheekbones, and scruffy chin hairs. Very noticeable bumpy skin texture with a messy botched mohawk haircut in need of a trim. So many scars too. All with stories behind them that Colton had shared during their downtime together up in the Lucky 38. Yes Man didn't like seeing such anxious concern on his friend’s features.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m not sure! It could take a few days, weeks, or more, I don’t want to give you an incorrect estimate, that’d be sloppy calculation work. But things will be fine! I’ve upgraded the Securitron’s targeting parameters, so they know what to do. Vegas will be protected!” Yes Man had done everything in his power to make sure the transition would go as smoothly as possible while he was updating. That’s why he’s doing all this after all, to assist the new owner of New Vegas. This personality adjustment will be a huge benefit, surely Colton knows that. He wouldn’t dare leave Colton to handle everything all by himself forever. The Securitron force would be all that he’d need for the time being.</p>
<p>And Colton does know this update will be good for Yes Man. But… the semi-ghoul looks so confused. Yes Man was certain he explained it enough. Perhaps a print out would help?</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s…” Colton has so many worries ricocheting around in his mind, and sure, while he has the well-being of The Strip and the inhabitants of the Mojave as highest priority… is Yes Man going to be okay? What if something during the download gets corrupted? What if the tower gets hacked? What if-</p>
<p>Yes Man places a heavy tri-claw on Colton’s right shoulder, snapping the man’s focus to the present. </p>
<p>“Hey now… you know where I’ll be. Just off making a few changes. I promise you’ll see me around soon enough. Okay?” Yes Man tries to squeeze his digits comfortingly, and even though it’s a bit painful, Colton raises a hand to touch Yes Man’s arm.</p>
<p>Colton's gaze is unsure, but still gentle. “Alright. You better not take too long.” Colton offers an uneasy smile. But he knows all in all it will be fine. He can handle himself for “awhile”, however long that is.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dream of it, we accomplished a lot together, and there’s still so much to do. It was fun! Take care!” And with that, Yes Man’s hand slips off as his smiling face is replaced with the chiseled image of a soldier. Colton watches the Securitron fall back in line with the other robotic troops, awaiting any further direction.</p>
<p>Colton had looked forward to popping some celebratory Sunset Sarsaparillas back at home with Yes Man after all this, maybe dig into old man House’s rum and scotch. But it looks like he'll put that on hold for now. It wouldn't be the same without his partner.</p>
<p>Colton slips his helmet and hood back on, rifle in hand. “I need a group to go around the Legion camp and assist any ex-slaves out of bonds. If any need escorting to safe towns, help them. The rest of you? Let’s make sure those NCR troops pack up nice and easy, alright fellas?” </p>
<p>The nearest Securitron guard confirms with a “Yes, Sir.” as Colton walks out past the gate. Focused once more on the immediate aftermath, he’s also hoping that within the week he and Yes Man could have a breather. They've earned it.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>This sucks. <br/>Colton would readily admit that.</p>
<p>The Lucky 38 is an empty shell without a certain someone occupying the penthouse main monitor. The open space echoes footsteps and any mumbles that the ex-courier makes. It gives him an understanding perspective of Mr. House who surrounded himself with AI robots for companionship. Noise to drown out the lonely silence. Colton can't complain too much, things were going far better than expected. The newly upgraded Securitrons had quelled any attempts of major rioting or violence. Crime was actually going down, a pleasant surprise. Some friends of Colton would come by to give word on current group news, though they didn't stay for long. Many commented that the Lucky 38 casino felt off-putting. Couldn’t argue with that. ED-E, Rex, and Sassy were the only true permanent residents up in the suite. Their companionship was so welcomed, but not a substitute for the engaging conversations Colton had with Yes Man. </p>
<p>Colton gives Sassy a playful tug on one of the young Deathclaw’s horns. She lightly snoozes on a pile of chewed pillows, evening sunlight reflecting off her piebald scales. She laid claim to one whole corner of the man’s room, not that he minded. When she wants something, she gets it. Sassy snorts at the tug but doesn't even open her eyes, continuing to laze about in a splayed out manner. Ahh, what a darling. Colton had been worried about her during the battle for Hoover Dam, but she only suffered minor injuries, far less than what she inflicted on any spotted legionaries. Colton still fondly recalls finding and raising her from an egg all by himself. He got to tell Yes Man about it one night after the AI had expressed interest in how someone had been able to raise and somewhat train a Deathclaw.</p>
<p>There were so many other stories he had about her, the Mojave, and himself that he wanted to share. But friends and acquaintances were all busy with their own lives and readjustments to deal with following the conclusion at Hoover Dam.</p>
<p>“Ugh. Need to get out more.” Colton thinks, heading into the elevator. One ding later and he’s back at the spacious penthouse room. It's largely unchanged since there'd hardly been time to make any adjustments to decor or furniture. Colton wanted to add more potted desert plants up here, place some vault trinkets around. Hell, he had the time. But he found himself procrastinating.</p>
<p>He walked down the staircase, disappointed but not surprised to see the monitor still displaying a disheartening “offline” status message. </p>
<p>It's been nearly 3 months. Yes Man’s been gone longer than Colton has known the guy, which is depressing in the ghoul man’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Couldn't even give me a downloading bar, huh buddy?” Colton asks aloud, gesturing up at the dusty green screen. Hm. Should clean that. Honestly the whole place could use some TLC. But Colton’s just not in the mood. Hasn't been in the mood for anything aside from sleeping. Sure he kept up with any news regarding The Strip, NCR, and remaining Legion groups, however the overall vibe of the Lucky 38 was melancholy. Yes Man’s absence was almost like dealing with the stages of grief… sometimes Colton would flip between anger and depression, but mostly he’s accepted that this update is necessary and thorough.</p>
<p>“Miss ya.” The man mumbles as he pulls up a chair to a terminal on the main hub’s right side. Throughout the months he’s found it therapeutic to write down events, anything from local news to overall Mojave outlooks. Plus this helps with Colton’s sporadic memory. Who would have guessed that having your brain tampered with, not once, BUT TWICE, would cause some issues. By keeping a record he figures this will be easier to bring Yes Man up to speed when he does come back. The AI is a fast reader and will no doubt appreciate the info. </p>
<p>Colton starts a new entry and starts typing.</p>
<p>[Entry 91, Colton S. ADMIN PRIV.]<br/>[To my favorite person,<br/>still taking your sweet time huh? I'm kidding. Again, hope your update is going good. Here’s the reports for this coming week.]</p>
<p>Colton forwards the secure emails he’s received, getting business out of the way first. He likes to think of himself as being somewhat professional. Leaning back in the creaky chair, he looks around. There in the center of the room is the burgundy couch he’d dragged in during the first week of the download. He was hoping to be present when Yes Man returned so he slept in the same room. But that couch is terrible on his back, so he stopped sleeping on it despite wanting to stay and keep tabs on the control room. Colton then types more.</p>
<p>[When you get back we should go out for an adventure again. Or a just walk around. Get a fresh new look at The Strip. Maybe you'll have some suggestions on what we can do to boost visitor numbers. What if I suggested food vendors? I think you'd laugh at that and say you don't believe people come to New Vegas to eat cheap roadside garbage, but sure let’s do it! </p>
<p>How's my impression of you? You should hear it in person, I’ve gotten better. Is it weird to say I miss your laugh? Sorry, I think I've typed this before. It's hard to remember and I sure as hell am not gonna reread over 90 previous entries. I'll let you read them for me okay? Let me know if I said anything else stupid.</p>
<p>Write you tomorrow.<br/>Colton S.]</p>
<p>He logs off, watching the screen return to a security feed of the very room he’s sitting in. </p>
<p>Oh. That's. Really fucking sad. Pathetic even. What is he doing? Writing “I Miss You”s to a person he’s only known a couple months? Briefly, Colton considers deleting all the logs and just compiling all the important emails in one big digital package so Yes Man didn't have to whittle past the emotional garbage.  But... in the end he lets them be. Deciding instead to get up and have a few shots of scotch. He takes out one of the many bottles from a nearby shelf, pouring into two shot glasses. Colton doesn't even like the damn stuff, but fuck it, he’s not doing anything else this evening.</p>
<p>The ex-courier holds out his glass to the main computer. “To us and New Vegas.” He tips back, immediately coughing. “Ughck, blech.”</p>
<p>On the bottom rim of the big monitor, Colton places the other shot drink. “Take a sip already, Yes Man, celebrate with me so I can stop talking to myself. It's getting old and so am I. You'll come back too late and you won't be able to tell me and Raul apart! Hah.” </p>
<p>Colton stands there in the middle of the room, bottle in hand. He takes a few more tiny swigs, barely able to stand the taste. “Ugh.” He sits on the lonely couch, crossing his legs. At least out the windows he can watch the bloody sunset disappear beneath the horizon line from here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Missed You A Lot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yes Man returns, but Colton isn't as happy as the AI thought the man would be...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[INTEGRATION SUCCESSFUL]<br/>
[UPGRADE COMPLETE]<br/>
[BOOT UP SEQUENCE INITIATED]<br/>
[CONNECTING TO NETWORK]<br/>
[ONLINE]<br/>
[DOWNLOADING QUEUED FILES]<br/>
[DOWNLOAD COMPLETE]</p><p>*Welcome Home, Yes Man*</p><p>It's been 92 days, 3 hours, and 19 seconds since he went offline, but boy did that time go by in the blink of an eye. For him at least. Yes Man’s fully aware how awfully long that must have seemed for Colton. Hopefully the man isn't too cross with him, even though he's never ever truly been. Yes Man’s bright eyes and chipper smiles flick onto the screen, but before he can offer an apology, he stops himself from making a sound. It's dark. The only light in the room emanates from his own monitor brightness and security camera feeds. Activating night vision, in the darkness Yes Man can clearly see a body laying on the couch directly in front of the main hub.</p><p>Aw. Colton’s asleep. Yes Man can positively identify him even from behind thanks to the ghoul’s messy mohawk and jacket. Oh well, Yes Man will gladly let him rest, he's earned it! Why, taking on the NCR and Legion, recruiting so many helpful people to their cause for an independent New Vegas, was there anything this man couldn't do? The AI hums softly to himself as he scans over personal system reports and emails. It takes a fraction of a second to get through thousands of logs. Done. </p><p>Oh? Some extra data on a sub terminal? Yes Man accesses it to look at the properties. It was edited not too long ago. There's a memo note attached, with a notification alerting Yes Man it's for him. The curious AI opens the entries.</p><p>[For Yes Man.]<br/>
[Please read.]</p><p>[Entry 1: Colton S. ADMIN PRIV.]<br/>
[To my favorite person,<br/>
day 1 of you being gone. It's really weird, ya know? I mean I talked with you everyday and now who am I going to share my revolutionary ideas with? Sassy? She can't appreciate my genius like you do, haha.]</p><p>Yes Man internally chuckles to himself. Oh certainly, Colton had great ideas, like mounting giant lasers to the back of his pet Deathclaw, that would absolutely be a success. Yes Man reads on, a slight warming sensation in his sensors over the fact that Colton had written all this for him. Did this man really have an entry for every day? Looked like it. A couple entries were… very personal sounding. Paragraphs from a worried and overworked man. A bit bittersweet.</p><p>[I hope you’ll still like me after your download. I know your previous programming forced you to like stuff and do whatever you were asked. That must feel terrible. I hope I didn't make you do anything you hated. We can talk about it once you get back if you'd like.]</p><p>Of course Yes Man still likes him! What a notion. And while true, his matrix parameters forbid any disagreements or refusals, Colton always took the time to hear Yes Man out on his logical reasoning. It looks like Colton had typed down many questions about the upgrade. In hindsight maybe Yes Man should have been more in-depth with his explanation. Colton did have an intense curiosity for all things robotics, he would've understood the jargon and technicalities.</p><p>Ohhh man, Yes Man can hardly wait for Colton to wake up! The update was a complete success and Yes Man wants to try it out ASAP. But humans need their sleep. Though, by the looks of the Lucky 38’s recorded activities, it seems Colton has been over sleeping. And drinking a bit. Over eating too. Not socializing either. Oh jeez. The records show some very tender gestures as well though. Colton had slept many times in the main room just to stay close? That's… very precious. Yes Man didn't realize his absence had caused such a change in his business partner’s personal living habits. </p><p>Yes Man felt some guilt activate when he read over a particularly irritated sounding message. </p><p>[Did you really need to update immediately after the battle? Things got so messy real fast, and when I got back to the tower you’d already started. Becoming “more assertive” is sorta vague, don't you think?<br/>
You know I don't like being in the dark. Please don't turn on me, Yes Man. I can't take anymore of that.]</p><p>Now, Yes Man had more emotional capacity than most AI’s and Securitrons around The Strip, not full emotion capabilities, but still very presently aware. And right now thanks to his new assertive programming, he was feeling quite indignant and hurt. Had he EVER given Colton a viable reason to believe he'd turn on him? All he'd ever done is help to the best of his ability and suggest the best courses of action based on present data. Betrayal hadn't EVER factored into Yes Man’s processing. He's not capable of such a thing!</p><p>Oh this won't do. Yes Man quickly reads through the other entries and important emails. Once done he decides he has to immediately quell any negative perceptions Colton has. They need a long talk to put the ghoul man’s mind at ease.</p><p>“Colton?” Yes Man says, keeping his volume low. </p><p>No response. Colton’s a light sleeper, but by the looks of the empty scotch bottle on the floor, he’s in a VERY deep sleep phase. Yes Man tries again, louder. “Colton??”</p><p>Still nothing. </p><p>A direct approach seems appropriate at this time. It’s so easy for Yes Man to transfer control over to a nearby Securitron guard, the screen flipping over to his classic happy-go-lucky smile. It felt good to inhabit these MRK II units. So powerful. Capable. </p><p>Protective.</p><p>That was the number one task Yes Man took care of when he knew he’d be out of commission. He needed Colton to be safe. Yes Man’s fellow Securitrons did a grand job, as Colton was still alive and breathing. Even now the man’s shallow breaths were a comforting sight. Rolling closer, the AI loomed a bit over the passed out ghoul. With a careful metal talon, he tapped on Colton’s ribs.</p><p>“Hey there, pal… you sure are out of it, huh?” Yes Man teases, smiling with his tone of voice.</p><p>It gets a sudden response from Colton, who sits up and bangs the corner of his head right on Yes Man’s screen. The ex-courier curses and lays back down, hand cradling the sensitive spots of his own skull. Yes Man straightens up immediately, retracting his claws and backing up several feet.</p><p>“OH! I’m so sorry! I scared you, I shouldn’t have gotten all up in your personal space. Very creepy on my part, sorry!”</p><p>“Yes Man? Oh shit… hey, n-no you’re fine, I just, shit, turn on some lights, please.” Colton readjusts himself to sit properly on the couch, rubbing the crust from his eyes. All at once the penthouse lights turn on, making Colton hang his head with a forearm over his face. “Not all of them, man, c’mon.”</p><p>“Shoot, I’m just messing up over and over again, I’m losing my touch, my bad! Hold on.” Yes Man dims the overhead lights and turns on a few scattered lamps. “There, much better?”</p><p>“Thank you.” Colton coughs, feeling so dry and heavy headed. His muddled gray blue gaze looks right over at Yes Man. The AI for a moment expected to see annoyance upon the man’s face. But nope. Scans registered that expression as complete relief.</p><p>“It’s… so goddamn good to see your fuckin’ smile.” Colton stood up best he could without using the couch for support, waving a hand over, wanting Yes Man closer.</p><p>“Same to you!” Yes Man obeyed, stopping just in front of his most treasured person. Colton didn’t even hesitate. He leaned forward and gave Yes Man a welcome back hug. Well, as best he could. That big Securitron chassis is a huge ass block, no dice getting any arms fully around that. But the sentiment is appreciated.</p><p>“Going soft on me, Colton? Hahah!” Yes Man prods his coworker’s side, making Colton release the robot from the embrace. The unscarred portion of Colton’s mouth smirks, he’s trying not to show that the prod tickled.</p><p>“Maybe a little. Nobody’s been here to send me off on any body crippling missions or make passive aggressive jabs at my outfit choices.” Colton harshly taps Yes Man’s screen frame. </p><p>Yes Man’s monitor suddenly brightens up. “Speaking of ‘aggressive’, drum roll please! Ba da da bum!” The AI backs up a couple feet and does a little spin flourish with jazz claws. “You’re looking at the new and improved Yes Man! My update was a complete success! You no longer will have to worry about anyone else coming in here and ordering me around. I only respond to everything YOU say now! Isn’t that handy?~”</p><p>Colton watched and listened, but instead of being congratulatory and elated, the man still looked… confused. “...Oh. Huh.” The ghoul’s scratched up hands found their way to hide in his pant’s pockets. “So… you still can’t say ‘no’?”</p><p>Yes Man made an attempt to cheer his partner up, nodding with his whole body. “Correct! I’ll only ever follow your orders! See? I WON’T and CAN’T double cross you just because some other fella tells me too! You won’t EVER have to worry about what Benny went through, that’s neat right?... Colton?”</p><p>“But you can’t tell ME ‘no’?” Colton’s patchy eyebrows angle downwards. Uh oh. Yes Man feels like he said something bad. Was… Colton not happy about having a whole entire AI all to himself? Complete control? Humans took comfort in having supreme power, so Yes Man doesn’t know what’s going wrong here.</p><p>“Are you… not happy with the changes?…  With me?” Yes Man’s arms droop, his energetic demeanor diminished. If he could frown, he’s sure he would right now. Colton gets all worried, reaching out to touch Yes Man’s metal rim.</p><p>“Hey now, no, no it’s not you okay? I mean it IS you but it ISN’T you, okay?” Colton shakes his head, trying to find an understandable way to explain what he’s thinking, which is hard when you’ve downed a scotch by yourself and you’ve just been woken up out of stupor.</p><p>“Look at me. I’m not disappointed in you, okay? I was just thinking that this upgrade would give you a little more… autonomy, ya know?” Colton sat back down, keeping his attention on Yes Man.</p><p>“But, Colton, that’s a bit silly, don’tcha think? I mean, I’m here to monitor and control the tower’s functions and the Securitron details, but that’s all under YOUR direction! Haha, you’re the one in charge!”</p><p>“I don’t want that, Yes Man.” Colton’s tone was getting lower.</p><p>“Of course you do! That’s what Benny had planned-”</p><p>“Benny’s dead.”</p><p>“-and it’s great that he is! Boy oh boy, did you sure give him his just desserts in that arena, you should retell that story to me again sometime!” Colton sighs at that, reclining back on the couch.</p><p>“My apologies, we’re getting off topic.” Yes Man pauses, then asks. “Why do you want me to say ‘no’ so badly? People like it much better when they’re agreed with, you know that.”</p><p>Colton’s foot taps anxiously. God, he wants to be much more sober for this talk. He runs a hand through his greasy hair strands, then looks to Yes Man with a complex expression. “It’s not just about saying ‘no’. I want you to be able to debate with me. Tell me when you disagree with something. Let me know if I’ve done something that hurts you! Otherwise it feels like… like I’m keeping a prisoner up here.”</p><p>Yes Man listens. Takes in his friend’s concern. Colton’s been bottling this up for too long it seems. And while Yes Man can now easily interrupt thanks to his new programming… he doesn’t dare do that now. Colton looks out the large windows. The night is a deep jet black, stars obscured by thick clouds. At least The Strip is always shining bright.</p><p>“I don’t want to follow in that checkered bastard’s footsteps. He may have passed his slimy ‘legacy’ bullshit to me, but I made changes. Do you think he’d ever take the time to talk and work out any understandings with the tribes? No. He wouldn’t have. He would have found some scummy way to trick or force them into doing his dirty work. I didn’t want that.” </p><p>Colton’s face softens. “And I don’t want that for you. I don’t ever want to force you to do anything. It feels shitty. Ya know?”</p><p>“I can... understand that.” Yes Man responds in a thoughtful way, but a little deadpan. He was really hoping to soothe any worries for Colton, but it turns out the update only caused more. “Ahh, human emotion complexities. Quite the wonder, huh? Maybe someday I’ll be able to grasp them.” </p><p>Colton smiles at Yes Man trying to ease the tension. Damn. Eyelids starting to ache. But he wants to stay up with Yes Man so badly. Maybe this all should wait until Colton’s slept off the alcohol. He stands once more, adjusting his wrinkled jacket. “Maybe we can work on that. Together. Your matrix has evolved so much already, I bet we can find a way to expand your emotions and free-thinking programming.”</p><p>“If that’s what you want Colton, then that’s fine by me!” Yes Man offers a steady hand since the ghoul looks ready to trip over.</p><p>“Pssh, I hope it’s something YOU’LL want. But we’ll talk about it more when the time comes.” Colton accepts Yes Man’s help over to the staircase, letting go of the Securitron to clutch the railing. As he makes his way up, Colton looks back at the AI at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>Fuck. He missed that stupid televised grin. Shit, he should let Yes Man know it. But the moment Colton opens his mouth, he feels the sting of water enter his eyes. Shit. Goddamnit. He turns away and continues to head towards the elevator. He hits the top floor button despite his vision getting cloudy.</p><p>“I missed you a lot.” He manages to rasp out as the elevator doors open. He gets in, unsure and kind of hoping Yes Man didn’t hear how pathetic sounding that sentence was. The doors close, and the ex-courier returns to his room.</p><p>Yes Man hears it just fine however. And it isn’t pathetic in the slightest to him. From Colton’s terminal entries, he fully understands how much the man cherished their time together. Quickly, Yes Man zaps out of the Securitron unit and back into full mainframe operation. From there he accesses the speaker in the main hall of the suite.</p><p>“Colton?” Yes Man waits for a response.</p><p>“Yeah?” Colton replies, sounding a bit like he’s parched.</p><p>“I missed you too! Good night!” And with that, Yes Man lets Colton return to bed. </p><p>While his bestest pal gets some rest, this newly updated AI will get to work running some figures on future projects. And while he works, he periodically opens up a specific entry Colton had written down. Entry 19. Created around midnight. With a special footnote message.</p><p>[You’re my most favorite person ever, Yes Man. See you soon.]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Are You Really Listening?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Colton and Yes Man hit the road for a little adventure. Storm's a brewin' on the horizon though...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How far?”</p><p>“Approximately 84 yards!”</p><p>“Bet I can hit his hat...”</p><p>BAM.</p><p>“Well, you got his hat alright! And the majority of his temporal lobe!” </p><p>It’s early morning, the sun barely waking over the skyline. The ground covered in a groggy low lying mist. Visibility isn’t great, but that won’t be the case for long. The sky was clear which meant the trio hopefully had favorable traveling weather ahead. Hopefully.</p><p>Colton tsks himself, readjusting his elbows. The hooded ghoul stays laying on his belly as he eyes down his sniper scope. Powder Gangers. Small camp. Too much suspicious activity to let them be. Got word the day prior that some troublemakers were blowing up caravans dangerously close to populated New Vegas. Since Colton, Yes Man, and Sassy were in the area, might as well pick them off right away. This dilapidated office building was a useful vantage point. BAM. There went another skull cap.</p><p>“It’s nice cleaning up the Mojave one bullet at a time.” Colton remarks, watching the third criminal try to use the ground fog as cover.</p><p>“Oooh, good one! Where’d you hear that line?” Yes Man asked, staying behind a wall so that his glowing screen and buttons didn’t give away their position here in the building's shadow.</p><p>BAM, BAM. Colton didn’t see his target get up from the ground. Good enough for him. He carefully gets up, readjusting his cloak and putting away his tool of destruction. “I- what? You don’t think I can come up with memorable quotes all by myself?” Colton did wonder if he did hear it from somewhere. Maybe? Hard to remember small details.</p><p>“I’m sure you can come up with some poetic observations! Your usual comments just tend to be, how should I put this… very crass.”</p><p>“Yet you still laugh at’em.”</p><p>“Aheh, correct.”</p><p>“Mhmm thought so.” The ghoul smirked underneath his face guard helmet. “Alright, we’re done here so let’s head out for real.” Colton led the way down a broken floor slab, Sassy trailing after him, Yes Man right behind.</p><p>~*~</p><p>He’d missed this. Getting outside, walking and talking. Dare he say this felt like old times? Before everything became so high stakes and life and death. Scratch that, things were still like that out here. It’s the status quo. But Colton prefers to think of this outing as a fun one. Even if they are traveling on negotiation business to an NCR rendezvous point. It wasn’t the destination the ex-courier was looking forward to. The journey’s the best damn part, everyone knows that. All he needed was right here beside him. His darling Deathclaw, his dependable Yes Man, and a pack full of favorite guns. Fantastic company.</p><p>Daylight’s come, and with it, the dangerously beautiful scenery Colton is intimately familiar with. Rusty orange rocky outcrops with hills and valleys hiding all sorts of salvage and critters. Critters which, like the radscorpions right now, wanted nothing more than to inject you with potent venom and nibble on your shins as you lay there being eaten alive. You know, the usual sightseeing.</p><p>Colton unloads a few pistol shots point blank right between the many eyes of a giant mutated rad scorpion. Back in his solo traveling days, there’s no way he would have survived such an encounter. He would’ve stuck to sneaking around the long way on routes. It’s often best to be alone. You travel faster, quieter, only have to worry about your own ass. Though, having a young Deathclaw and fully armed Securitron by your side sure is reassuring. Strength in numbers.</p><p>“BANG BANG! WOO!” Yes Man cheers as his rapid fire machine gun mows down the rest of the predatory arachnids, little mucus-green chunks flying in every direction.</p><p>“DON’T GET CAKED IN THAT SHIT! I’M THE ONE WHO HAS TO SMELL YOU THE WHOLE TIME!” Colton yells over his shoulder. Dead insects, dead mammals, it doesn’t matter, it all smells awful. Quickly he starts to carve out a few intact poison glands from his freshly fallen prey. Gotta have anti-venom ingredients on hand.</p><p>Yes Man roves on back to the pack, handing off a severed carapace for Sassy to gnaw on as Colton’s busy. “Don’t worry, I was careful!~” Yes Man gestures up and down himself.</p><p>Colton looks to make sure. Yeah, alright, Yes Man doesn’t look any worse for wear. Hm. Except. Now that he’s looking closer in the bright daylight...</p><p>“When’s the last time you got washed off?” The ghoul asks as he stands, hiking his backpack shoulder straps up. </p><p>“Never! As you know, with Benny I spent most of my time indoors, and when I got to wait outside The Tops, I didn’t get a chance to stand in the rain.”</p><p>“I’m not talking about a rain bath, man, I’m talking about an honest to goodness scrub. This is your original unit right?” Colton walks around his cohort, squinting at all the layers of grime, dirt, and oil drips. He can see quite a large dent in Yes Man’s upper backside. No doubt left over from when Benny lobbed a pulse grenade at this Securitron.</p><p>“Well yeah, but it’s okay! I don’t mind, really, I don’t even feel all the bits of gravel and dust clumps inside my housing chamber, or the crust around my hinges!” Yes Man imitates a shrug with his arms.</p><p>“Yes Man.” Colton raises a bushy brow, though Yes Man can't see it.</p><p>“Right, right, sorry. *ahem* I really like the idea of being washed off. When you have the time, I’d appreciate some help with it!”</p><p>“Thank you. You’ve got that new programming now, use it to speak up. Be forward with me. I’ll listen.”</p><p>“You’re right. Use it if you got it, yeah?” Yes Man’s smile is always the same, but his happy tone always seemed to make the smile bigger than it was. More genuine. Colton gives his friend a firm pat on a rocket-housing shoulder. </p><p>“Good man. C’mon now. Not too much farther 'til the halfway point. I know a trader around there too, just need some backup supplies.”</p><p>Yes Man nods once with his whole body, rolling along just behind Colton with Sassy trotting after them. Further into the desert.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“-so I just sort of… let them stay there. As long as I keep the field stable and bring them some stuff to tinker with now and again, they shouldn’t be a problem. They’re good people deep down. I think…”</p><p>“Hmmmmm, oooooh-kay. If you’re certain!”</p><p>“You don’t sound convinced. Here, what if we set up some surveillance around the crater. That better? So you can at least keep an eye on them, I know you like being able to watch everything.”</p><p>“Thank you, yes, that’d be wise I think! And while I’m sure your... ‘scientifically enthusiastic’ friends are decent in their own way, they do sound like a, uh, risk for the Mojave, and I’m putting that as delicately as I can. Boy, you sure were busy before the Hoover Dam battle! You keep making powerful friends out here, haha!”</p><p>“Funny how that keeps happening, huh? Heh.”</p><p>Conversation makes time fly by faster than a Cazador on fire, Colton is actually surprised when they reach the outskirts of their journey’s mid-point. Colton offers a polite tip of a hat and a ‘Howdy.’ to the shotgun armed gentleman standing watch at the entrance of the small trading camp. The trio are welcomed in with grateful nods and a few nervous glances at the big Securitron and toothy pet Deathclaw. </p><p>It’s a cute little gas-stop with some homemade bartering stalls and shacks around the main building. Well, Colton thinks it’s cute. Yes Man obviously much more prefers the solid well-built structures of pre-war establishments.</p><p>“Huh. Damn, they’ve been busy since last time I was here… those dwellings over there are new. These folks are doing well for themselves.” Colton peers over at a new shop advertising repair services, making a note of it in case he’s ever in the area and his favorite power-fist breaks down.</p><p>Yes Man would’ve blinked at Colton if he could. “If that pile of sheet metal is ‘doing-well for themselves’, then wow! Good for them!”</p><p>Colton shoots Yes Man a look through his helmet lenses, then a hard nudge of an elbow against the robot’s chassis. “Don’t be rude. You’re just spoiled is all.” Colton chuckles, walking faster ahead so Yes Man can’t push him back.</p><p>“Wh- ah hey now! Haha, I am n-!” Yes Man catches himself. Well, by definition, yes, he can see how he fits that description. He catches right up, threatening to playfully jab a claw into Colton’s side. “Is it my fault I was engineered by a very wealthy man who had certain tastes?” </p><p>Colton smirks under his mask and weaves his best around the locals at the trade stop, Sassy sticking close as she tends to do when in populated areas. Yes Man is having a more difficult time as they get to the market area, exclaiming apologizes as his big-ass constructed body has to have people move aside as he follows his partner. </p><p>“I’m just saying, keep an open mind, Yes Man!” The ex-courier calls over his shoulder. He sighs to himself. Not everyone has the opportunity to live all cushy and secure here in the Mojave. Colton’s lucky. Very lucky. Or maybe he isn't at all, considering all that he's been through to get to this point. Ah well. It is what it is.</p><p>The group finds their way to Colton’s preferred vendor, standing in front of the man’s wares table. He’s a withered gray old man by the nickname of Ol’ Stu, one of the more respected figures at this gas-stop. Everyone does well to listen when an old man gives advice. You don’t make it to this age in the Mojave by being stupid and reckless. He and Colton exchange caps and news, Yes Man listening and observing as Colton puts on his calm charm to snag a few deals and network with the old timer. If this trading community grows even more, they’ll need to increase security by the sounds of it. Fiends in the area are starting to sniff around too close. They’d no doubt make a move to raid supplies here if given the chance.</p><p>But while Colton is taking some time to reassure Ol’ Stu with some talk of protection, Yes Man is now looking to the south sky. </p><p>Ah. What a shame. As they had been walking, Yes Man had been keeping a close eye on incoming weather patterns. While he had a big sensor reach over the Mojave, what lies beyond their border is a mystery for the time being. But he’s seeing a storm start to peek it’s way over the mountains. Yes Man clears his non-existent throat, trying to get Colton’s attention on the matter.</p><p>“Colton? I don’t mean to be a downer, but there’s something serious I’d like to bring to your attention, if you don’t mind?” Yes Man taps his coworker’s shoulder for good measure since the man looks engrossed in a reminiscing conversation.</p><p>“Hhm?” Colton briefly holds one finger up to Ol’ Stu, just needing a moment to talk to the robot. “What’s up?” </p><p>“I’m afraid we’ve hit a snag! See that nasty looking cloud system coming there?” Yes Man points, Colton and Ol’ Stu both turn to look. “My readings are telling me that within the next 2 hours this area will suffer an acid rainstorm with straight-line wind coming from the south. We should stay here until it passes!” Yes Man advises. Already, back at the mainframe of The Lucky 38 he is administering orders for Securitrons around The Strip to warn patrons to take shelter for the rest of the evening.</p><p>Colton stares at the far away threat, eyeing it, sizing up his chances. Ol’ Stu however shrugs and goes back to shuffling the card deck he’d been fiddling with as the two talked. “Ah hell. That’s nothin’. Seen some of them stingin’ storms blow through here once in a’while. They just piss on through and disappear quick like. Shit, back in my day I’d haul scrap from here to Primm during’em! S’just a sprinkle usually.”</p><p>Colton listens, weighing his options. Ugh. He hates detours. And they’re a bit on a time crunch here. As a new co-owner of The Strip, it was his reputation on the line to make a good impression. This would be the first real in person talk with the NCR. Colton wants to smooth things over after the surprise eviction they received at Hoover Dam. This trip is important. Why let some slightly acidic rain put them behind schedule?</p><p>Yes Man nervously bounces on his wheel, practically seeing the gears grind inside Colton’s head. Oh please, he wasn’t seriously thinking of continuing was he???</p><p>“Colton, haheh, I REALLY don’t think this is safe. I can’t see beyond my scanner, so this rainstorm has the capacity to turn into something bigger, we should-”</p><p>“If we run then we’ll make it to the NCR outpost, right?” Even though this was a question, Yes Man could tell the ghoul’s mind was already made up.</p><p>“I mean, yes, but, no! Colton, please, you have a slight limp and-”</p><p>“Yes Man let’s go, we can make it!” Too late to change the man’s mind. Colton has tightened his backpack and popped up his hood. He starts jogging towards the exit of the trader camp, whistling for Sassy to follow, then waving an arm as a signal for Yes Man to hurry.</p><p>Yes Man stands there for just a moment, visage flickering a couple times. Then a sigh escapes him, though Colton was too far away to hear. </p><p>[ FOLLOW ]</p><p>That’s what his programming orders him to do. So he does just that. As he’s meant to. It’s never been a choice.</p><p>Yes Man can’t tell if the uneasiness he feels is from the air pressure from the oncoming storm... or this signifying the beginning of further dismissals by his friend down the road.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cold Cave, Welcoming Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An important trip stops due to some acid rain. Colton's stubborn, Yes Man's feeling disregarded, some time in a cave will sort it out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His mantra of “shit shit shit shit” cannot be heard over the downpour. </p><p>The droplets are heavy with acidic compounds and the stinging insult of bad judgment. No doubt some radiation too. Radiation of FAILURE. Goddamnit, fuck this, there’s no way they’ll get all the way to their destination without the rain eating through whatever coverings the trio has.</p><p>Colton continues to run, boots hitting the soaked earth with such force, threatening to make him slip on sandy mud. He takes quick glances over to his travelling companions, squinting, trying to make out their shapes amongst the drizzle. Yes Man’s blocky silhouette is easier to see, screen bright and talons clutching onto a jacket placed overtop his body. Colton’s not worried about his robot friend, the guy is practically immortal, but that doesn’t mean they should let needless damage come to the functioning Securitron units they had.</p><p>Sassy is further back, harder to see, so Colton calls to her best he can, ordering her to the front. She gallops up to Colton, running side by side. Good. Looks like her poncho is holding up. But this rain reeks of chemical fallout. They need to get out of this. Desperately, Colton’s fingers fiddle with his Pip-Boy to get onto the map screen. Please, c’mon, there’s got to be some kind of shelter nearby…</p><p>There’s nothing here that Colton recognizes. </p><p>He curses as he nearly trips on a dip in the sand. The panting ghoul snaps his fingers, pointing to the rocky slopes coming up on his right. “Sassy! Find us a crevice! A cave! Something!”</p><p>The ex-courier lets his guard pet take the lead, relying on her animal instinct to lead them to safety. It doesn’t take long. Her scaly snout pointing like a compass, she does her best to sniff out a trail, and it leads her further up an incline. Here, finally, under a stone overhang, an opening big enough for all three of them. Colton can see it now.</p><p>“Oh good girl, shit, you are getting so many steaks when we get home.” Colton huffs, patting one of her big back ridges. Sassy thumps her tail at the praise.</p><p>They all reach the mouth of the cave in one piece. Colton stumbles in after Sassy, Yes Man ever careful getting inside due to his size. Yes Man quickly throws off what was left of the acid soaked coat Colton had given him as protection against the sky’s assault. It’d been a great jacket. Shame. Will have to scavenge a new one sometime. His internal system confirms there is no notable hull damage. What a relief. Sassy also gladly bites and shreds off the now ruined poncho she’d been given, even though her thick scales probably would have been fine in the rain for a time. Best not chance it.</p><p>Colton groans. Holy fuck, running sucks. He hates it. If his spine and heart hadn’t been replaced, the ghoul is certain he’d feel leagues worse than this. The Man kneels at the center of the cave, doing his best to look around in the dark. He brings his Pip-Boy light up, checking for any critter eggs or droppings that’d signify this place is occupied. Hm. No. Just a cave. Thank goodness.</p><p>“Okay… we’ll… rest here.” He mumbles, letting his backpack fall off of his body. Colton fishes around inside for his fire starting supplies. In no time he has a small fire going. Already knowing how to help, Sassy trots around the cave, looking for any dried plants that’d blown into the cave overtime. </p><p>Colton gives her some chin scratches as she sets some twigs and a crunchy grass bundle down at his side.</p><p>The ex-courier removes his hood, coat, weapons, and helmet. Face sweaty, he uses the bandana around his neck to wipe his whole head. “Fuck.” Colton just sits by the fire for a moment, studying his acid stained gloves. Yeesh. Glad he dressed in full gear today or he’d be burned on his already scarred skin.</p><p>Yes Man meanwhile, is quiet. Has been for a while. Just before the storm got to them Colton had tried engaging Yes Man in some talks of local fauna and land formations, but the AI had only given curt answers. No personal input. Not much in the way of conversation. Colton had taken notice, but before they could go in-depth about it, well… that’s when the downpour started.</p><p>Colton's cloudy blue irises look to Yes Man, who is looking out the cave entrance.</p><p>“Yes Man?” Colton speaks up. “You okay? The rain didn’t leak through any of your open seams right? Been meaning to weld some of those shut-”</p><p>“I’m fine!” Was all Yes Man replied with. The Securitron’s hands weren’t idly twitching like they normally do. His talons weren’t even extended. Colton rolled his eyes. Alright alright, fine. He can take a hint, Colton will leave Yes Man be. </p><p>What little daylight there was outside starts to disappear. Now only the fire in the middle of this cave is their main illumination. Not too terrible a situation though. Colton’s been through worse. So much worse. If anything, this whole storm is an annoyance. Sucks how weather is out of anyone’s control really. Especially the post-apocalyptic variety.</p><p>The more Colton thinks on it, the more irritated he gets. Doesn’t help that he also finds out that this can of pork &amp; beans he got from the trade-stop had a hole at the bottom. Popping the can open reveals mold tucked away inside. Fuck no. Ain’t eating this. He tosses it aside.</p><p>“Fine. No food for Colton then.” He mumbles dryly. Sassy is laying by the fire, chewing on her dinner of brahmin jerky. She growls when Colton looks at her. He sighs. “No girl, I’m not gonna make you share. Relax.” She settles down, pleased that it's all hers.</p><p>“You packed a tin of potato crisps. Also, you should take out your RadAway, I am detecting your exposure at an over 20% acceptable range. Both items are in your backpack’s side pockets.” Ever helpful, Yes Man was great at reminders. But Yes Man’s tone wasn’t helping Colton feel at ease. Just more testy. The ex-courier reaches and drags his own pack over. “Surprise, surprise. The robot was right.” Colton’s subtle grumbling doesn’t go unnoticed as he unpacks.</p><p>“Someone has to be.” Yes Man responds back at a lower volume, but Colton catches that too.</p><p>“Alright big guy, you just wanna go ahead and say it? You can say ‘Hey, dumbass, I was right about the storm.’” Colton copies Yes Man’s usual voice as he digs out his meal for the night plus the meds.</p><p>Yes Man finally stops looking outside, body immediately turning to face the other man. “Funny you say that, you know I WAS holding back on saying a classic ‘I told you so!’ But I guess some things go without saying!” Jeez. That static staring screen sure could feel icy sometimes. The wind outside didn’t help either.</p><p>“I thought we could make it, okay? Is it bad to try and keep to a schedule? You love it when shit’s on time.” Colton starts munching on chips despite not being hungry. Arguing doesn’t help his appetite. “Could’ve warned me about it earlier…”</p><p>“My readings don’t go out that far and you know that. I don’t see the point in being upset about how I CORRECTLY estimated the storm’s path and acidity percentage and WARNED YOU. Cause, if you want me to be wrong, then, haha! Sorry! I’m incapable of giving you false information! That’d make me a sh-! Shoddy robot, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>Colton’s head tilts at what he can only assume was an almost swear from Yes Man, but he doesn’t look at the robot, instead focusing on food. It’s good that Yes Man is putting that assertive upgrade to use, Colton’s happy for him, but not exactly in this moment when the AI is pulling sass with him. </p><p>An insult bubbles up in Colton’s throat, one that his brain screeches at him not to dare say. </p><p>So he doesn’t. Colton breathes, taking a moment to quiet his temper. He’s tired. Mad. Probably dehydrated. And a bit sick from radiation. He shouldn’t take out frustrations on his cherished Securitron. </p><p>But just like these stale ass potato crisps, pride is a hard thing to swallow. So Colton waves a hand, done with the conversation. He just eats for now.</p><p>Yes Man watched him. The AI could see it, that rare fire in the man’s eyes. A fire that demanded a scathing fight. The Securitron had predicted backlash the moment Colton chose to try and outrun the rain. Typical human emotions, always so volatile underneath the surface. But Yes Man knew Colton was a well-aware man, not one to lash out personally at others. Yes Man stays by the cave’s opening, not only for better connection reception, but also to give Colton personal space to cool off.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It’s quiet for a while. Sassy had gone to sleep after the bickering was done, tail tucked neatly under her chin. The fire steadily crackles on, providing warmth. Albeit, an empty warmth for the ghoul who was now laying down on his camping bedroll with a packet of RadAway hooked into one wrist's vein.</p><p>Yes Man’s screen was blank, save for some static that jumped across it now and then. No face meant he was briefly checking up on other things on the network. Hard at work, as always. Very attentive. Dutiful. Dependable.</p><p>Colton rests on his side, arms crossed, watching embers dance upwards. He’s truly lost in his thoughts. They drift around in his skull with no rhyme or reason. The ex-courier thinks back to his earlier delivery days. A boring time. But a simple one.</p><p>“Maybe you’d’ve liked me more.” Colton suddenly says, blankly staring at the burning wood.</p><p>Yes Man’s image suddenly returns, screen brightening. “What do you mean?” He asks, neutrally curious at the implication.</p><p>Shit. For a brief moment Colton forgot Yes Man could still hear at this location even if the bot was focusing on Lucky 38 mainframe stuff. Colton coughs, not expecting for Yes Man to even want to talk after Colton had been unjustly rude. </p><p>“I mean- before... before I got...” A couple rough fingers came up to graze over the very visible bullet wound scar decorating the right side of Colton’s head. “Y’know. I think you would’ve liked me a lot better back then… when I wasn’t such an impulsive ass.”</p><p>Now not only is the idea of meeting Colton’s past self impossible, but it’s also something Yes Man has no interest in doing. Even if the AI is slightly irked with the man right now… that doesn’t mean he likes him less. That jagged scar on Colton’s head though. It gives Yes Man an uncomfortable twinge in his circuits. No idea how. Hm, a malfunction maybe.</p><p>“If you’re trying to guilt me, well, consider me guilty...” Yes Man’s torso and screen angle down to look more at the dirt beneath his wheel. Every day when Colton isn’t wearing a hood, helmet, or hat, it’s a reminder. A reminder of past transgressions that Yes Man had helped coordinate.</p><p>An offended frown hardens Colton’s face, one hand clenching. Is Yes Man still blaming himself for that? Unbelievable, Colton’s told him time and time again he forgives the poor AI. When will that finally register?</p><p>“Wh- shit, no, that’s not why I brought it up! You’re NOT the one who shot me, and shooting me wasn’t YOUR idea to begin with, Yes Man! You were just doing what you were meant for.” Colton sighs, aware of how harsh this was all sounding but still wanting to avoid any further upset. He shuffles around on his makeshift bed, his back to the fire and Yes Man. “Whatever. Forget it. Too tired.”</p><p>Colton turns on his Pip-Boy’s radio, finds a station with reception, and sets it to a soft volume like he always does when trying to sleep in the wilderness. Colton shuts his dark eyes and tries to rest. Sounds of civilization help soothe his nerves. Makes a person feel less alone. </p><p>Yes Man doesn’t have that luxury. Robots have no need for rest and an AI never truly ‘sleeps’. His work is never done. Even now, he’s running diagnostics over The Strip’s energy consumption, along with thousands of other programs in the background. Deep in thought, Yes Man’s claws tap together.</p><p>[ You were just doing what you were meant for. ]</p><p>A true statement. But it hurt somehow coming from Colton. Probably because it sounded too close to what Benny had told Yes Man countless times before. Do your job. Continue your function. If you don’t, what’s that make you? A pile of scrap, that’s what.</p><p>Yes Man’s about to flick away once more from this unit, but stops when he hears his coworker shuffle and speak up again.</p><p>“Yes Man?”</p><p>The Securitron turns himself, giving full attention. Colton has turned back around. There's... regret in that facial expression. </p><p>“It’s not you, okay? I’m not angry with you. Just me. I’m sorry, it’s just-” Colton grunts as he sits up, Yes Man reactively rolling over in case Colton needs assistance to stand, but the man shakes his head no to that. Instead he takes hold of Yes Man’s right hand, or rather one of his metal digits. Colton cranes his head to look up at the big assembly of metal and deadly armament.</p><p>“You’re not a ‘shoddy robot’. You’re a guy who knows what the fuck he’s talking about, especially when it comes to data and calculations. We should’ve stayed back, but I just-” Colton exhales, other hand flexing. “I dunno. I can’t tell if I’m just nervous about what the NCR’s gonna bring to the table, or what the Mojave’s turning into, or…” Colton stares for a moment, then looks away from Yes Man’s gaze. “I don’t know. But I shouldn’t be an ass to you. Sorry.”</p><p>Yes Man’s flexible midsection seems to relax a bit, the robot’s internal mechanisms giving off a pleased hum. “I accept your apology. You know, I don’t think anyone but you has said ‘sorry’ to me! Kinda sad, huh?”</p><p>“Heh. A little bit.” Colton apologetically squeezes on Yes Man’s talon.</p><p>“I’ll admit, when you brushed me off back there about the storm, it made your previous promise feel… disingenuous. You told me earlier that when I have something to say, I should say it. But when I did, it felt like you didn’t acknowledge my concerns.”</p><p>Colton frowns, nodding sadly, disappointed with himself. “A man who breaks his promises is no man at all. I’ll make it up to you. You’re the only person who I know has my back 100%. We’re in this together. You have your act put together, I should do the same.”</p><p>The ghoul tugs on Yes Man’s hand, bringing it closer until the rim of the casing presses against Colton’s chest. Yes Man can’t feel the man’s heartbeat as intended, but he dearly wishes he could. Such a kind gesture… oh, Yes Man feels his energy core jump up a level, warming his metal chassis.</p><p>“You okay? You made a weird sound.” Colton raises a brow, noting Yes Man’s lack of words.</p><p>“Yup!! Totally fine! Night time temps drop down ever so suddenly you know? Hahaha hah heh, gotta keep the ol' electronics from slowing down, you know?” Yes Man claims, keeping his excellent poker face. Colton nods, believing the AI. Then he gets an uncharacteristically sheepish look.</p><p>“Don’t tease me for it, but, can you stay over here near me? The radio’s nice and all, your little beeps and clinks are a better sleep aid.” Colton wasn’t fooling, he did like the sounds of whirring machinery better than the creepy nighttime sounds of the Mojave. And ask any sane person, wouldn’t you feel safer sleeping with a Securitron guarding you?</p><p>Yes Man chuckles, wheeling himself so that Colton was between himself and the toasty fire. Much better. This seemed to set the ex-courier at ease, Colton settled back down into a side sleeping position. Quickly, deep sleep claims him, chest lightly rising and falling. The sight before Yes Man is precious in a way. The AI refrains from poking fun at how the mighty courier 6, slayer of the Legion, champion of Hoover Dam, survivor of The Divide, liked having a robot lull him to sleep.</p><p>Even though he can easily zip his matrix away to do other things and leave this unit on standby… Yes Man doesn’t. He stays present in the moment, making sure Colton is personally protected.</p><p>Yes Man knows the man would do the same for him if needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lookin' Fit As A Fiddle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(A couple chapters here dedicated to our beloved Victor~)<br/>With Yes Man's help, Colton revives a familiar friend, but things quickly get tense...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Times are still uncertain, and knowingly will be for some time. A region shouldn't be expected to immediately right itself after such a historic battle. Two major forces, one reduced to meager ash atop blood soaked earth, the other, grudgingly licking its wounds while biding time. The injured bear would have to wait. So much work to be done to make sure life went on as it should. Crops to be kept, livestock fed, homesteads protected, people free to live their lives, and all the rewards and consequences that entails.</p><p>Bringing New Vegas to true independence has been a worthwhile endeavor. The two new co-owners of The Strip have been able to usher in a new sense of pride and strength to the people, though not without challenges. The Followers of the Apocalypse, bless their souls, have been attempting to provide non-stop relief for new refugees and those newly freed from Legion bonds. The Kings of Freeside are also doing their part to keep the streets more amicable alongside Securitron forces, though tensions are still high and precarious with such an influx of people in desperate need for safety. It's a transition period. It won't last forever, these tough times will give way to steadier days. And maybe even some semblance of peace will be reached. Colton has hope of that.</p><p>After that acid rainstorm the first meeting with NCR went about as well as expected. Some thinly veiled threats here, some restatements of authority there, and Colton made it clear he’s willing to meet halfway. But the NCR needs to swallow its pride and reach out to Colton’s extended hand. They said they'd think about it.</p><p>So back home Colton, Yes Man, and Sassy went. Some much needed rest later, and it was business as usual for a while.</p><p>When he's not off negotiating with NCR middle men, scavenging for parts, doctoring over at the fort, or putting down remaining pockets of Legionaries, Colton has found peace in one of his favorite passions.</p><p>Repair and robotics.</p><p>While sometimes it gives him more grief than results, he at least appreciates this down time. But this has become more than a hobby, this is now a full fledged undertaking. After all, one of the co-owners of The Strip was a robotic AI and it’s in Colton’s best interest to know how to keep his friend functioning. Not only that, the ex-courier has been working on something special, a side project he’d started months ago after Mr. House was “fired” from his position and Yes Man was “promoted” into the mainframe.</p><p>Colton wanted to see an old friend.</p><p>Up in the penthouse, off to the left hand side of the main room, the ghoul has made himself a personal tinkering area of sorts. There's tool racks set up nearby, tables spaced about with miscellaneous parts scattered on them here and there. Multiple servers and terminal hubs offer brief flashes of busy programs and diagnostics. Definitely a broken robot’s heavenly oasis. A far better workshop in Yes Man’s opinion, for a couple reasons. One, the damn place has windows. And two, there's someone pleasant to talk to.</p><p>Dressed casually in his off time with a flannel shirt, overalls and work boots, Colton sits typing at a terminal, glancing between it and a clipboard set off to the side. Cords run from the computer all the way off the edge of an oil smeared table, over the tile floor, the ends connected inside the open back panel of a random Securitron unit set face down on a floor mat.</p><p>Well, not random, he was familiar to Colton at least. While the man had done his best to clean it, this unit had a fair bit more weathered rust, dents, and faded paint. More of an overall earthy tone on this one. But in a way it was fitting. A nice chiseled aesthetic to go along with the intended persona of this particular robot.</p><p>“I'm almost done, can you double check through his core matrix again? I don't think I missed anything but…” Colton requests, wanting to be 100% thorough with this the first time. Nothing more awkward than restarting and shutting someone down over and over.</p><p>“Everything’s where it should be! As someone who spent a long time decrypting codes, believe me when I say I’m very impressed with how fast you’ve learned!~” Yes Man beams from a nearby hub, his face blipping between a few monitors.</p><p>In fact, those faces seem to change. Yes Man’s eyes blink, his pupils track whatever he's focused on, and ah yes, the corners of his mouth are turned upwards in a wide grin of positivity. The AI greatly enjoys his new face rig program, courtesy of Colton and a few workshop overnight sessions.</p><p>“Aw heh, thanks, but let's save that praise for when he turns on correctly though.” Colton gets up and unplugs the cords, realigns the back panels, then bolts everything into its rightful place. There. Good as semi-new.</p><p>“You ah, still wanting to go through with this? I mean! It's quite admirable, a virtuous decision really, buuuuut… there is a significant chance this might come back to bite us in the rear either immediately or down the road. But still! Your choice.” Yes Man never met this matrix in person, only knew of him through data logs and encrypted messages back and forth to Mr. House. Such a mysterious AI, lots of hidden files and custom yet unpredictable codes. It seems that someone unregistered had worked on him before. So yeah, Yes Man is pretty hesitant to be welcoming this one back into the fold.</p><p>Colton shrugs, but not in a dismissive way. He kneels next to the big titanium body… then grabs his clipboard off the table. He stares at his notes, then in the paper margins where he's doodled a fond face from memory, plus some sketches of expressions. It's of an older man smoking a cigarette, looking sharp in a cowboy hat and bandana. “I know this probably doesn't make sense to you logically…”</p><p>Colton stands, setting his code scribbles down and dusting off his knees. He looks to one of Yes Man’s curious faces on the monitors, a soft half smile on Colton’s scarred lips. “But you know humans are sentimental. And when it comes to you guys-” The ghoul gestures to both Yes Man and the couple Securitron soldiers guarding the servers. “-it's easy to grow attached.”</p><p>Yes Man, now able to, returns a grateful smile. The robots of the Mojave sure got a whole lot luckier. At least that's how Yes Man personally feels. “Okay, I get it~ You’ve obviously put a lot of thought and care into this. It's very kind of you to give him a second chance!”</p><p>“Yeah… I just hope he takes it.” Cole exhales. Almost half a year ago now, the moment the ex-courier had hacked the Lucky 38’s penthouse control room panel there was an immediate threat warning issued. It went out across all loyal Securitrons in the network and it made Colton an instant target. A permanent enemy. Thankfully, the ghoul never had to fight this AI, as Colton had quickly slipped away down to the basement to confront Mr. House. When Colton came back up… the poor bastard had been shut down and removed from the system. Nowhere to be seen.</p><p>That is until now. The fresh New Vegas co-owners worked in tandem to develop something a little unorthodox to help revive Colton’s old friend. This would be a test-run. So hey, fingers crossed.</p><p>Scooting some junk around, Colton makes more ground space for what’s about to happen. Yes Man takes that as his cue to help, quickly zapping into his original unit that'd been on standby just in the other room. Yes Man enters the workshop and with the momentary help of the Securitron guards they lift and flip the offline Securitron onto its wheel. They hold it steady as Colton walks around back and attaches some ceiling chain hooks to the chassis’ rim bar and shoulder indents, just to keep the unit upright for now.</p><p>“Thanks fellas.” Colton says to his robot guards. With a body nod, they fall back into their posted positions, ready for whatever may happen. </p><p>“Alright, show time.” Colton manually presses a sequence of lower buttons on the hooked up unit, jump starting its core. Good, that’s a promising energetic hum. Arms crossed, Colton hopes this hard work is worth it… and appreciated. </p><p>“Start Victor up, Yes Man.” Colton commands, crossing fingers.</p><p>“Sure thing! Downloading him in now… hm hm hmmm… granting temporary test access to the network… disabling weapon systems-”</p><p>“No, let him keep those.” Right after saying that, Colton sees the download halt progress on a nearby screen. He glances over to the robot who's rolled up beside him.</p><p>“Hah! Nice one, very funny~ ‘Let the rogue new AI keep his weapons’! Heh heh, phew, ya got me good there.”</p><p>“I'm not joking. I want to show I have faith in him, get on his good side. Besides, it'd be stupid for him to try anything in here, yeah? I understand your worry, Yes Man. I hear you. I just need you to trust me on this.” Colton’s reassuring gaze and calm words do indeed give Yes Man some renewed confidence. The AI is still skeptical, but he resumes the download.</p><p>“Mmmmmokay, but I'm staying right here.” Yes Man affirms, claws flexing, internally warming up his weapons. If he needs to defend he will DEFEND. Colton does appreciate it, giving Yes Man a thankful elbow nudge. </p><p>They stand and wait.</p><p>Several parts of machinery whir to life inside the suspended Securitron. The telescreen flickers on with pops of static and rolling black and white grain. Body twitches are a good sign, as is the rapidly spinning antennae. The robot is now balancing itself upright, so Colton nods for Yes Man to remove the ceiling hooks. Just in time too.</p><p>A picture of a handsome cowboy flickers onto the screen.</p><p>Colton offers a relieved smile, leaning on his good leg as he admires his handiwork. “Damn. Well don't you look as fit as a fiddle. Glad to see you again, Victor.”</p><p>There’s a pause of silence, the three men considering one another for a moment.</p><p>Then Victor changes, the cowboy image frowns, eyebrows angled. He speaks in a complex tone. One of slight confusion and… suspicion. “Well well well, ain't this a surprise. Didn’t reckon I'd ever see the light of day again.” </p><p>The newly awakened AI stays still, letting his scanner tell him all he needs to know about the surroundings and what's new on the network. Hm. This is an… interesting development.</p><p>Victor isn't familiar with the computer matrix controlling the entire mainframe operation. And it seems Victor only has access to basic information and formalities. Huh. Yes Man. A fellow advanced Securitron AI. When'd this guy come into the ex-courier’s schemes? Whatever. It doesn't matter now. Victor has no beef with him. Right now he's focused on the semi-ghoul who has the nerve to reboot AIs willy nilly.</p><p>Victor’s voice drops lower. “Hmph. I’ll shoot straight with ya. Seein’ yer mug sure don't bring up happy memories, fella.”</p><p>Hearing that gets Colton down, it really does. But he's a master at not letting it show. Instead he arches a brow, wanting Victor to go on. “I'm… sorry to hear that. Seeing yours brings up good ones for me. But I know things got left on a messy note regarding House, so I wanted to say I'm sorry if it was a sudden shock getting rid of your boss.”  </p><p>Yes Man can tell Colton’s getting a tad anxious from the mounting awkwardness here, the man keeps shifting his weight.</p><p>Victor does his best to cross his arms as well, though it's a little harder given the clunky hands. He manages. “S’pose you just fired me up cause ya needed someone new to gloat to about yer lil’ victory here? Give ya pat on the back fer a job well done killin’ an ancient ol’ man?”</p><p>“No, no, nothing like that. Not a good look when people brag about killing.” Colton keeps his stare steady at Victor. He wishes he could read Victor like he could with Yes Man. But the robotic cowboy has always kept to himself. Colton never got a chance to ask deeper questions. He's not gonna try now, the cowboy is already tight lipped.</p><p>“You… thinking about something?” Colton asks, pointing out Victor’s brief lack of words.</p><p>“Just a touch surprised that ya haven't disabled my big iron here...” As if to punctuate, Victor retracts his right hand’s metal talons, some test clicking coming from inside the square casing. Ah yes. The sub-machine gun. “In fact… I seem to have a lot more toys at my disposal than b’fore. Huh. S’pose ya’ll put that chip to good use.”</p><p>Colton's not sure if he's imagining it, but did Victor sound spiteful just then?</p><p>“Correct!” Yes Man speaks up, wanting to turn the focus away from Colton in an attempt to smooth the mood over. “Isn't it neat? That chip gave us all our much needed MK II drivers, if you run a system check over your internals you'll have everything you need to utilize your new arsenal!~ Feels really great, yeah?” Yes Man’s smile and excited tone is so genuine, Colton finds himself staring and thinking about how it’s kinda… cute to see his co-owner partner still so enthusiastic about that upgrade.</p><p>It's the enthusiasm that throws Victor off his rhythm. This Yes Man sure is… different. Victor looks between the human and fellow robot.</p><p>“Er uh. Right well. I'll give ya that, it’s purty nice finally havin’ full function.” Victor flexes his hands with the knowledge of new found power.</p><p>“I know, right?!” Yes Man gives a mechanical thumbs up. “As you probably recall, we still have the shooting range downstairs, perhaps you'd like to test yourself out?” Yes Man offers politely, as he himself regularly went down there to keep his targeting systems calibrated. </p><p>But Victor declines, sounding less standoffish, but still confused. “Sorry there, pally. I'm still not so sure ‘bout this rodeo I’ve been roped into. Something ain't sittin’ right with me.”</p><p>Victor slightly moves forward, prompting Yes Man to body block Colton half-way for safety. The ex-courier doesn’t move.</p><p>“Last I recall, you came a sneakin’ on in this here penthouse like an oily snake, trespassed on Mr. House’s property, and-”</p><p>“And how do you feel about that?... About Mr. House?” Colton interrupts, eager to hear the response.</p><p>Victor stalls.</p><p>Truthfully, he isn't supposed TO feel. But years in Goodsprings with a special someone decades ago helped him start the process. So how does he feel now? He checks his programming. Last he knew, he had been overridden and switched to immediate hostility, ordered to hunt down and exterminate any threats within the Lucky 38. He never got the chance before House’s connection to the mainframe was severed and Victor suffered the cold embrace of a shut down.</p><p>Right here, right now, is the ex-courier that murdered his boss. Mr. House, his pivotal creator. Victor should be blasting pin holes in Colton’s fleshy body, crushing his skull with metal claws, literally anything to disembowel this intruder.</p><p>But there's nothing. Victor feels nothing for Mr. House. Or anything. </p><p>He feels empty.</p><p>“...what'd you do t’me?”</p><p>“Removed all traces of Mr. House’s forced loyalty function. We gave you a beta-test of an experimental free-will program we’re developing. It's for specific AI’s that work closely with humans.” Colton explains, giving Victor the best short summary he can.</p><p>Victor listens, his logical matrix trying to navigate its way through these new perceptions and free thoughts. When he first awoke he sensed it. Deep in his data-banks was the lingering command to terminate. His response to Colton was to be aggressive. But with this new program… he’s now completely lost on how to proceed.</p><p>“I know it's a lot to take in, but I'm very excited for you! Imagine, with further tweaks I’LL ALSO be able to try it out and make independent decisions too!~” Yes Man excitedly bounces a couple times, looking forward to it all. Best part is that it’ll give Yes Man equal control, Colton’s ultimate goal. A free Yes Man.</p><p>“So that's it. I'm just yer guinea pig?” Victor mumbles, thinking his new reality over. He can’t tell if this is a promotion from elevator door-man or a downgrade.</p><p>Colton shakes head, worried, trying to explain his motives. “No! That’s not even the main reason I wanted to bring you back, Victor, I just-”</p><p>“Then why? What do ya want me TO DO?! WHAT IS MY PURPOSE NOW-” Victor’s sudden reach forward is immediately caught with a clang, one of Yes Man’s own clawed hands gripping onto the AI cowboy’s. The mainframe robot doesn't let go, instead forcing Victor backwards. Colton’s surprised but lets Yes Man interject.</p><p>“Whoa-hoh, hey now, friend! No need to get upset! Everything will be just fine!~” While Yes Man keeps an impressive smiling poker face, his voice is firm with a warning, digital teeth in a tight grin. “How about we take a roll out onto The Strip? We can talk about things, robot to robot!”</p><p>That seems to get through to poor Victor, who settles down and gives a delayed body nod. Yes Man gestures for Victor to follow to the elevator, and the two leave Colton standing shocked in his own workshop. Colton squints in thought, hands on hips, not sure what Yes Man has in mind... but then he glances down at his Pip-Boy after hearing a notification. Ah, a quick message from Yes Man.</p><p>[Sorry! I didn’t mean to cut into your special reunion like that! But let me handle the talking for a bit, I know a thing or two about how difficult it is becoming self-aware. You go get the other stuff ready, we’ll be back soon. I'm sure I can help Victor adjust just fine! You’ll see~</p><p>Love,<br/>
Yes Man]</p><p>Colton exhales in relief, his enhanced heart beating fast. Okay, yeah, Yes Man is the better suited talker for this situation. He can only wait and hope that Victor comes around eventually. At least now Colton has some time to prepare a novelty surprise for the cowboy Securitron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Gentlemen Gotta Stick Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yes Man happily shows Victor a tour of an updated New Vegas, and the two have a heart to heart on robot terms.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exiting the elevator, Victor faces Yes Man expectantly, not sure what’s coming next. Honestly this is a poor idea following some fellow you’ve never met before. About as dumb as following a stranger down an alleyway in Freeside. This Yes Man was probably going to lead them out back to a scrap yard where he’ll disable and dump ol’ Victor, the cowboy predicts. Why in the world reboot such an unnecessary AI such as himself? They could’ve tested this new free-decision making program on a dummy AI on a terminal and not on one who has access to shoulder missiles and a grenade launching hand attachment.</p>
<p>“You ready? I sure am! There’s so much going on here at The Strip. Normally I just make a report or pamphlet for people to read, but you deserve a personal tour! You know what they say, show don’t tell, right? Hm hmm~” Yes Man eagerly leads the way out of the Lucky 38’s ground floor casino and out into the open air.</p>
<p>Trailing behind Yes Man, Victor listens as the other Securitron starts filling him in on what’s happened over the past several months. Sounds like that Colton hasn’t kept out of trouble. Yes Man says his partner managed to uncover not one, not two, but three nasty scheming plots within The Strip’s families. Back when Victor was still active on Mr. House’s network, the western AI had only been vaguely aware of Benny Gecko’s plans to steal the platinum chip, kill House, and take New Vegas for himself. Victor scoffs internally. That plan still came to fruition, just by different hands is all. A passing of the torch. Seems like the Omertas and White Glove Society had their own internal issues that’d been dealt with as well by the now ex-courier. A weapon stockpile with intent on mass murder, a cannabilistic feast, truly New Vegas was never a dull place to be in.</p>
<p>The news didn’t stop there. Yes Man told of how Colton had convinced the Great Khans to abandon the region, he recruited the elusive Boomers to his cause, and eliminated the Mojave chapter of The Brotherhood of Steel. Ain’t that beat all. Caesar is no more as well, the Legion struck down and the NCR forced to respect New Vegas and its newfound independence. </p>
<p>It’s a lot for Victor to process as they roll along the strip. Some gamblers and patrons give Yes Man and his guest a greeting or brief wave, which the mainframe AI politely returns. Odd. Very odd. Victor’s so used to customers completely ignoring robots like them as if they were part of the building structures. </p>
<p>Once done touring The Strip, Yes Man has them saunter over to Freeside, continuing to talk about current and future projects.</p>
<p>“-but of course it hasn’t been all peaches and cream, we’re still trying to help The Followers keep up. A medical supply line has been established but at the moment the ratio of patients to doctors is horribly skewed, which reduces treatment effectiveness. We’ve begun an outreach teaching program though! Won’t it be wonderful to have new helping hands on board? Colton’s asked about building the fort into a genuine hospital with-”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, pardner. I get th’picture.” Victor interrupts, sounding a little exasperated. Boy howdy this AI liked talking.</p>
<p>“Oh, right, I’m sorry, I’ve been going on too long, my bad!” Yes Man’s claws retract as he taps his barrel ends together, a bit embarrassed. “Heh heh, I get too chatty, I know. It’s my programming that-”</p>
<p>“Yer fine, son, I understand that. And hey, ain’t nothin’ wrong with bein’ proud of yer hard work. But uh, when I take a stroll it’s usually all quiet like. Ya get to appreciate the scenery more.” Victor turns on his wheel, scanning over Freeside. Huh. It looks… better. Still rough around the edges but it appears far more stable than what it was under House’s rule. That old coot never did like Freeside. Saw it as a tumor. But now Victor can personally say he doesn’t think this place is all that bad. Shoot, it could actually turn into something grand given time.</p>
<p>Victor slowly meanders on, wanting to see for himself what’s all been going on in his absence. Yes Man takes his turn to follow, slowing down to match the other Securitron’s pace. </p>
<p>Instead of humans passed out in their own fluids or skulking in the shadows between buildings, there’s just people out and about. Some Kings chat on a street corner laughing at their own jokes, a few street vendors call out about their wares, there’s a soldier Securitron that passes by every once in a while. Feels crowded on this side of the gate, but that’s expected.</p>
<p>“We’ve seen a dramatic dip in crime despite the higher visitor count, I’m happy to say! Helps when we have soldiers patrolling around with these~” Yes Man’s shoulder panels click open, showing off multiple small yet deadly missile projectiles. He wiggles his eyebrows. “Are you suuuuuure you don’t want to test yours out?”</p>
<p>Victor can’t help but stare… then laugh. He laughs hard, giving Yes Man a friendly clank on the chassis. “Damn boy, okay... y’got me. Read me like an open book didn’tcha? Tell ya what, get me to a firin’ range and we’ll see if I can still hit th’broad side of a barn.”</p>
<p>Yes Man’s antennae spins rapidly in anticipation, he turns around, immediately kicking up dust as he rolls out. “This way, good sir!” Victor follows, the two robots exiting Freeside and onto the broken streets of their post-war world.</p>
<p>Among the destroyed buildings is a parking lot. Largely empty, save for some scattered car remnants, junk, concrete debris, and several ring targets painted on a far wall. A makeshift public firing range, ey? Not bad. Looks like someone had tested some plasma ammunition here recently. </p>
<p>Yes Man takes position behind a sandbag barrier nearby, inner mechanisms kicking on as he readies his weapons. He gestures to the targets far away. “Please! Guests first!”</p>
<p>Victor stands shoulder to shoulder with Yes Man, locking his wheel in place, no doubt there’d be some kick back and Victor wants to be ready. He can feel his MK II drivers start up for the very first time, telling his body exactly what to do. Hatches open, grenades loaded, Victor opens fire. “YEEHAW!”</p>
<p>“YEAH! THERE YOU GO!” Yes Man shouts as the first missile explodes on impact, then he quickly joins in on the fun. Those poor targets never stood a chance, an onslaught from one Securitron is already fatal, but two? Say your damn prayers cause there won't be any trace of you left.</p>
<p>The battle ready robots hit with amazing accuracy no matter what device of destruction they use. Lasers, bullets, missiles, grenades, it’s all devastating. Craters and indents are easily blasted into the surrounding concrete and stone walls. A direct hit from any of this would turn a living thing into a nasty red splatter, or any machine into barely salvageable scrap.</p>
<p>Victor takes a break, letting his arms cool down from the fire rate. What a rush! He can feel his core buzzing with ramped up energy. Yes Man takes delight in hitting a small beer bottle on a ledge with a single well placed laser shot, the glass melting and burning away instantly.</p>
<p>“Hah ha! So much fun! Though I prefer moving targets, now that’s a challenge.” Yes Man comments, fondly thinking back on how sometimes they’d make a day trip out to deal with leftover bands of Legionnaires. “Colton and I should take you on an outing sometime! Then you’d really get to test your metal!”</p>
<p>Victor nods, listening, casually eyeing over the smoking muzzle of his right hand weapon. “So tell me... what’s th’story between you and Colton, hm?” Victor has a subtle tilt to his vague question, but Yes Man doesn’t catch it one bit.</p>
<p>“I believe I talked about it previously, yes? I don’t like repeating myself, but for you, here goes! So Benny was the one who commissioned my open-ended helpful programming, which in hindsight is such a dumb move, right? Heh heh, Colton showed up and was very keen on reforming New Vegas, so I told him all about the plan and what steps to take. Benny wasn't in charge anymore because unfortunately he ran into a machete blade multiple times over at Fortification Hill, what a shame! Then once Colton got the platinum chip, it was pretty much a done deal~ And here we are, co-directing The Strip together! Pretty sweet gig if I say so myself!” Yes Man re-explains, hoping that recap was able to sate Victor’s curiosity.</p>
<p>If anything, Victor just has MORE questions, but… he’ll keep those to himself for now. Let sleeping dogs lie. “Quite the tale ya’ll have, a real head turner. I’m sure the Mojave’ll change a lot in the comin’ years. Fer the better, I believe.”</p>
<p>“That’s very nice of you to say! I’m sure Colton will love to hear that.” Yes Man closes his weapon panels, he’s had his fill of explosions for the day. “You know, he’s really hoping you’ll stick around, Victor.”</p>
<p>That comment makes Victor pause, arms lowering. “... he don’t need an ol’ cowboy like me gettin’ in the way o’ things. He’s doin’ just fine with an entire Securitron platoon under his hat.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense, we need all the help we can get! Colton likes saying even just ONE person can make a difference. And I agree! Not just because I have to, but because I’ve seen it happen myself.” Yes Man truly means that. Life has so many variables, it’s impossible to account for them all. A single action can cause a rippling effect, changing the entire outcome of a region. In this case, it just took one bullet.</p>
<p>“That’s quite the positive outlook there, son. Maybe one day I’ll get t’see it fer m’self. But fer now…” Victor shuts off his weapon drivers, turning to look at the far off horizon. The sun’s getting low, sky changing it’s mood from ornery yellow to a mellow orange. “I dunno what to do.”</p>
<p>Yes Man observes Victor for a moment, mouth not so much in a smile, but a thoughtful straight line, eyebrows lowered in sympathy. In a gesture that he hopes isn’t overstepping his bounds, Yes Man places a hand on the back of Victor’s shoulder, looking to the horizon as well.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re experiencing right now, so I can’t say I know how you feel.. what you’re going through is… unique.” Yes Man can only assume. “Did you know that your matrix had been altered before? Colton found some custom coding in you. Whether it was human intention, or the result of your long stay in Goodsprings, we can’t tell.” </p>
<p>The mainframe AI pats reassuringly, as Colton did to him when their talks got heavy. “But it’s not a bad thing! Thanks to how your computational matrix evolved over the decades, or thanks to the person who worked on you, Colton says now has a rough draft for some other big AI improvement project! He’s got the best interests at heart for guys like you and I.”</p>
<p>Yes Man retracts his hand, simulating a cough as he gives Victor some space. “Sorry… my bad. I’m talking too much again while you’re trying to enjoy the view.”</p>
<p>“Nah… yer fine.” Victor says softly, screen tilting down, looking at his metal digits. He sighs with acceptance. “I’ve spent enough time by my lonesome self. I should get back out there into the world, now that I freely can. Talk to more fine folks like you, Yes Man.” </p>
<p>Victor turns around to look back at the battered sheet metal walls and barbed wire protecting nearby New Vegas. The lights are… so bright. Had The Strip always been so vibrant? So alive? Well sure. But there’s something else here that he can’t quite identify. The Lucky 38 tower stands as tall as ever. Though now, at least in Victor’s perspective, instead of looking down on people, the Lucky 38 felt more like it was looking out. Over the land… over the people living in it.</p>
<p>This old cowboy thinks he finally gets it. What Colton was aiming for when he set his sights on what potential New Vegas had. Damn. Victor thinks he owes the ex-courier an apology. And a thank you.</p>
<p>But even with all those things considered, Victor’s unsure. He taps one side of his wheel axle absently, saying his thoughts aloud as he continues to gaze upwards. “Well, since you fellas gave me the power of choice, I’ll admit, I don’t quite know where t’start… so if you have any suggestions fer me, pardner, now’s the time to share’m.”</p>
<p>Yes Man’s screen suddenly flashes with inspiration, making him take Victor by the hand urgently. “I think… I have one more thing to show you! C’mon, before it gets too dark!”</p>
<p>The two Securitrons make tracks fast, Yes Man determined to convince Victor to stick around and give his new free-will programming a chance. Not far now, Yes Man has them practically chasing their own shadows as the sun starts setting behind them. Here, just over this ridge and past these fences, a large warehouse sits. Yes Man gets up to a big dual sliding door, where the reliable hum of a generator can be heard just inside. A terminal is stationed nearby, but Yes Man already has admin access, allowing him to open the building easily.</p>
<p>“Come on in! No need to wipe off your wheel, heh!” Yes Man jokes as he and Victor enter, the latter having no idea what’s in here or what this place is for. But soon the cowboy can hazard a guess. There’s gardening tools, building materials, some scattered scrap parts. Notably, there are what look like large kennel sections lined against both the left and right sides. There’s a water pumping station at the far end here too, and what looks to be buckets full of fungus and desert fruits. Then Yes Man brings Victor over to another fenced-caged enclosure. They enter it, and Victor can't believe his sensors. Goddamn, there's so many of them!</p>
<p>“Geckos?!” Victor asks, body tilting in disbelief as Yes Man reaches down to grab hold of a wriggly young lizard the size of a human toddler.</p>
<p>“Yessir! Colton really likes reptiles, says he got the idea to farm them after he took a trip to some place called Zion Canyon.” The scaly offspring in the Securitron’s hands hisses its displeasure at being held so haphazardly on its back. “Geckos breed and develop at a decent rate, are a source of lean meat and flexible hides, plus I think Colton has plans to domesticate them into guard companions since they’re surprisingly good pack animals and survive so well out in the wasteland! Did I mention Colton's trained a Deathclaw too? I wonder if he'll-”</p>
<p>“Here, hold on.” Victor reaches forward, turning the poor animal over, then takes Yes Man’s other hand and places it underneath the Gecko’s pudgy legs and tail. It stops writhing, now just sitting, tasting the air with the flick of a tongue. </p>
<p>“Go on.” Victor says, but Yes Man is all smiles, bouncing on his own wheel.</p>
<p>“See?! I knew it, I figured you had a knack for animals. Colton said you helped look after Bighorner’s back at Goodsprings, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Well, I mean, they weren’t MY critters. I just kept th’Bloatflies away really.” Victor shrugs, looking to the assortment of other Geckos in the pen. There were some really colorful ones in here. Victor had never seen such bright reds and violets on these lizards before. Some even had a distinct wavy pattern to their backs.</p>
<p>“No need to be modest, a cowboy like you is perfect for this!” Yes Man hands off the scaly monster to Victor, a few confused squeaks coming from it as it’s exchanged.</p>
<p>Now, sure, Victor knows he can handle an animal or two. Dare he say it’s integral to his persona. But Geckos? Really? These varmints cause such a ruckus back in Goodsprings, it’s hard to see them as anything but an upright walking nuisance. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Well. Alright. The golden one Victor’s holding right now is quickly growing on him. </p>
<p>The creature licks its own eyes, regarding Victor with an intense side eye, not knowing what to make of the Securitron. Hm, a few testing bites confirms that this metal man isn’t food. Victor holds it up, chuckling. “Curious lil’ fella ain’tcha? Sorry, but titanium ain’t good fer ya guts.” Victor sets it back down, watching it scuttle away to drink some water from a trough.</p>
<p>So not only did Colton have a soft spot for helping people, repairing robots, but also for keeping animals as well. Makes sense. The man had a lot of compassion to share it seems.</p>
<p>Victor takes a moment to think, Yes Man nearby patiently awaiting whatever conclusion his fellow AI commits on. </p>
<p>Turning to Yes Man, the cowboy sounds certain of himself. “Let’s head on back, pardner. Time t’settle business.”</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>It’s dark by the time they return through the Lucky 38’s casino doors. The Securitron soldiers respond with “Welcome back, sirs.” as the two AI’s make their way to the elevator. Upon re-entering the penthouse, Victor takes his time following Yes Man back to the floor’s workshop. </p>
<p>He takes a better look at the large green screen which used to display the static bust of Mr. House. Hmm. Seemed cleaner. Updated. Small trinkets were placed upon the main hub desk edges, along with small potted cacti. There's no denying that the two co-owners had spruced up the place nicely. It felt… homey.</p>
<p>In time, maybe Victor could come to see this place as a home too. Hopefully. That is if Colton still wants him here.</p>
<p>The ex-courier is back to sitting at a terminal, hunched over, writing stuff down. Yes Man rolls right up behind the ghoul, surprising him with his voice. “We’re back!”</p>
<p>“OH sh- goddamn, Yes Man, ahah. Didn't hear you guys.” Colton turns in his seat with a tired sigh, rubbing his forehead.</p>
<p>“Didn't hear two heavy titanium robots clunk their way down the stairs, huh?” Yes Man teases, looming over Colton in an attempt to see what paper scribbles his partner had made. Colton hides them by turning the clipboard over. Ah ah, work in progress project.</p>
<p>Colton stands, stretching his sore legs. When he rights himself, his eyes land on Victor standing in the middle of the workshop. Waiting.</p>
<p>The ghoul looks apologetic, but before he can even open his mouth, Victor holds up a clawed hand.</p>
<p>“Hold them thoughts fer just a bit there, pardner, and let an ol’ cowboy say his piece.” Victor does a nod with his body, and Colton politely quiets himself to listen, fingers nervously scratching his own chin hairs. </p>
<p>“Sometimes a man simply needs a stroll around town, y’know, helps remind me of good times. Yer Yes Man here had us take a nice long mosey ‘round The Strip. I got to see the folks around, saw how you was helpin’em…” Victor makes a short point outside the windows. “Whole place shines so darn bright now I gotta dim my receptors! Heh heh. It feels like my peepers are beholdin’ New Vegas for the first time all over again. Ya’ll haven't been slackin’. It’s mighty impressive what you've done so far. And while the goin’s gotten tough fer a bit, people seem t’have a pep in their step cause they know things are still lookin’ up.”</p>
<p>Victor pauses so that Colton can have a turn to speak his mind as well, the poor man is fidgeting. Colton takes a deep breath, raspy voice sounding regretful.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for all this Victor… nobody asks to be born or programmed. I guess I just wanted to pay you back for digging me out at Goodsprings. I know it was probably only from Mr. House’s orders… but deep down in your code I saw the makings a true good-hearted man. Someone who’s honest, wants to help out, but doesn’t take shit from anybody.” </p>
<p>The way this co-owner of The Strip talks, Victor can see how he’d been able to strike up connections. Victor’s never been spoken to with such… mutual respect. It makes him listen intently.</p>
<p>“You deserve a chance to choose your life, Victor. You don’t have to stay here, take orders from me, what you do is all up to what your personal goals are. Hell, you could run off and join a group of raiders. It’d break my heart but… I don’t believe that’s the type of AI you are. I know you'll make the best choices for YOU and others.” Despite the scarred half of his face, Colton’s still got a warming smile, Victor will readily admit that. Gives a robot a buzz in the circuits. Now he can see why Yes Man’s keen on the human.</p>
<p>“No worries there, pardner. You’re right. I ain’t no two-timin’ fickle weasel, unlike that yella-bellied Benny I hear you beat fair and square.” Victor praises, personally respecting Colton’s action of giving that Chairman a fighting chance, whether the man deserved it or not.</p>
<p>“Heh. Yeah, Yes Man loves hearing that story over and over.” Colton gives Yes Man’s chassis a quick finger tap.</p>
<p>“It gets funnier each time~” Yes Man confirms, loving how Colton has begun to change small details in each retelling. In the last iteration, Colton and Benny had dueled on a bed of burning coal, armed with nothing but rolling pins.</p>
<p>“Y’got a way with words, amigo. No wonder you’ve wrangled in the rep you have.” Victor’s screen flickers thoughtfully, deciding to finally let Colton know what decision he'd come to.</p>
<p>“Speakin’ of wranglin’, I got to take a gander at yer lil’ lizard pen! Y’got some feisty ones in there don'tcha, heh heh. Yes Man said you’d been searchin’ fer a fella who knows his way around livestock. To that I say... look no further.” Victor gestures wide, as if he knows he'd be an absolute asset. And he's right. “It’ll be good for me to stick to what I know best. Ranchin’ and The Strip. I got the best o’ both worlds right here. Course I might take a trip down to Goodsprings now and then. But you can bet on yer last cap that I'll be here fer ya.”</p>
<p>“That’s- hah, h-hell, I mean, is that what you want? Shit, I didn't even think of that… you workin’ the Geckos, I wouldn't have to worry about farmhands getting infected bites anymore. And I bet folks at Goodsprings will want to see the new you.” Colton runs a hand through his hair, grinning like he's won the lottery of every casino in The Strip. Colton looks to Yes Man, giving him a slight puzzled look.</p>
<p>“I presented him with an option is all! I promise I didn't make any coding changes without permission, I'm physically incapable of that, silly!” Yes Man reassures, Victor nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>“Don't you worry non’, my friend. I decided this on my own. Feels like yer program is working as intended!” Victor sounds pleased, which in turn gives Colton waves worth of relief. </p>
<p>“Well then, I guess this is official, I have a trustworthy cowboy looking after me yet again. Yes Man, go ahead and give Victor his access to the network again and an emergency backup slot. I don't want to lose him a second time.” Colton watches as his coding partner zaps out of his unit, his happy face returning to the screens in the room.</p>
<p>“Sure thing! Access granted and previous privileges restored! Welcome back to the network, do let me know if you have any questions, as I've rearranged quite a few things.” Yes Man smiles at his fellow AI, thinking about how it'll be awesome to have a fellow complex thinker online. “Oh, and Colton? Isn't there something you'd like to give Victor?”</p>
<p>The ex-courier puts his hands on his hips, giving a nod to a nearby table. Victor looks over, then gets closer. </p>
<p>On a freshly cleaned desk are some items nicely laid out. There's a lightly scuffed white cowboy hat, some magnetic tassel strips, and a leather belt with a Bighorn skull etched buckle. </p>
<p>Victor turns to Colton and stares with his screen as if silently asking if these were really for him.</p>
<p>“While Colton was cleaning your unit, he thought you'd look really handsome with some new accessories!” Yes Man reveals with a knowing smirk.</p>
<p>“Goddamn it man I don't mean it like that, that's not even what I said...” Colton turns around to hide any rising cheek color to the smoother side of his face, pretending to shuffle around some tools on a desk for whatever purpose. Is it weird to pick out clothes for a guy you just recently rebooted? Colton hoped not, he was just trying to give the AI a little something special for old times’ sake.</p>
<p>Luckily for him, Victor is all kinds of into it, as he’s already put on the hat, clipped on the fringes, and is currently buckling the belt in place. He looks to the windows and the reflection seen in them. Hey now, cowboy, looking good, looking real good.</p>
<p>“Hoo doggie!! Dare I say I rightly look the way I feel! A new man.” Victor admires himself for a minute or two. Never could he ever predict he’d be gifted not only some new duds, but a whole new chance at a life HE gets to control.</p>
<p>Victor looks to the ex-courier, considering the circumstances. Funny. Both of them had dug each other out in such different yet similar ways.</p>
<p>“You're welcome to come and go as you please, Victor. Anything you need, just give me or Yes Man a holler. I look forward to working with you.” Colton says, extending a hand to the cowboy Securitron as a show of partnership. A gesture between a man of flesh and one of metal.</p>
<p>But Victor rolls closer, pushing Colton’s arm out of the way. “Aw no ya don't, get that outta my face, c’mere amigo!”</p>
<p>Before Colton can do anything, he finds himself easily lifted off the floor by a strong robotic arm around his torso. Victor has retracted his digits, mussing up Colton’s mohawk with the casing at the end of his other limb. The ghoul snorts and struggles, starting to laugh as he feels his hairs stand on end due to static. Yes Man stifles his own laugh over at the server hub screens as he watches Victor put the fuzzed up human down.</p>
<p>Colton readjusts his clothes and smooths down his hair, eyes full of mirth. The new Strip owners bid a goodnight to Victor as the cowboy takes his leave. He’ll be back in the morning to talk more with those two, plan out the week, maybe they’ll like him throwing in his two bottle caps worth of sense. But for now, Victor exits the Lucky 38 feeling anew. Something akin to purified. He rolls out onto The Strip’s streets once more. </p>
<p>A nighttime stroll surrounded by dazzling lights… Victor likes how bright the future looks from here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Back To Big Mountain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Colton has a realization on who can help him achieve his hopes for Yes Man's independence...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s weird how over and over these unsuspecting victories end up being the most game changing. </p><p>A trip down memory lane… the self-imposed duty to repay a favor… a revival of a dear companion. During those long nights of hard-work and stubborn tenacity there’d been a discovery. Nobody was expected to find this. Then again you can’t exactly purposely search for something without knowing it’s lost in the first place... can you? But it’s here. Intangible, but all too real.</p><p>Over in the workshop it rests atop a table, inside a protective safe. A holotape of precious data. Carefully selected coding that’d been extracted from Victor’s altered computational matrix, copied, and downloaded for analysis. The possibilities that tape contained for another fellow artificial intelligence… for all AI’s really.</p><p>But it’s not easily analyzed by a self-taught coder and hacked AI. </p><p>There’s only so many magazines one can read, even fewer robotic experts out there in the Mojave to confer with, and none who at this moment have the time or personal desire to dedicate to this project. </p><p>Not many are keen on the idea of robots being able to holistically feel, outwardly express, and evolve independently. It’s a daunting line of thought with plenty of ‘what if’ scenarios. But damn all that… this was something worth exploring. For the past three months it’s only been a two man team trying their damnedest to make headway. But that’s not enough. The lack of progress is getting to them. So the co-owners of The Strip called it off, shelving the project for an unknowing amount of time.</p><p>It hurt a lot to push it aside. </p><p>Up in the suite, Colton can’t sleep. Too restless. Too many ideas pushing and shoving against each-other, desperate for attention. A to-do list almost. Need to keep in steady touch with that NCR representative, Sassy’s claws need sharpening, Freeside’s new electricity wiring needs to be completed, should go rummaging for new clothes, how much in the budget do they have for nearby farm setups, and when will-</p><p>Oh it’s all too much.</p><p>Groaning, the ghoul kicks the sheets off of himself, splaying out on the bed. This bites. There’s so much to do, leaving him almost no time to dedicate to an important task, and when he does get time… he gets nowhere.</p><p>Can you be TOO sad to cry? Apparently. He stares at the ceiling, then his beside, then to his dear sleeping pet Deathclaw all nestled in the pillow strewn corner of the room. Fuck it. Colton will get up and get some water, maybe a bite to eat. He lazily slips out of bed and walks through the suite quietly despite nobody else currently occupying the guest beds. Colton snags a box of Sugar Bombs and a Sunset Sarsaparilla even though he really shouldn’t. The sugar overload will only give him weird dreams, but fuck it, he’s feeling terrible right now and figures a couple treats won’t hurt. He sits alone in the kitchen for a few minutes crunching on cereal pieces and sipping pop.</p><p>Once back in bed the ex-courier lays on his side without covers, thinking again back to that holotape down in the penthouse. Maybe tomorrow he should pull it up on the terminal and look at it with a fresh pair of eyes, surely he can find some way to use its elements. </p><p>He had to find a way. It was all for his fellow New Vegas co-owner. Yes Man deserves it.</p><p>But Colton’s just one guy. A human with honestly not even as much brain power as a single man should have to begin with. How many blows to the skull has Colton suffered? Sure, Benny gave him a cheap shot at nearly point-blank range and that almost did the ghoul in. But who knows how many punches, pistol whips, bat whacks, and cliff falls have contributed to Colton’s diminished memory and reasoning abilities.</p><p>Only so much a single brain can do to-</p><p>…</p><p>Brain. What about brains, plural? Specifically over-curious brains suspended in thick biogel? Fucking hell, why didn’t Colton think of this before, he had positive connections to some of the brightest goddamn minds in the world at only a teleport trip away! Not to mention access to their advanced pre-war technology. The ex-courier could call in a couple favors certainly. The sooner they got to work on this undertaking the quicker it could be finished. </p><p>Hmm. Maybe he should start packing now. By sunrise he could set off immediately…</p><p>Colton gets out of bed one last time, grabbing his travel pack, beginning to fill it with essentials... might as well grab more Sugar Bombs too.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The sun is groggily rising just above the horizon, its lighting soft in these small hours of the morning. Yes Man was startled to see Colton come down the penthouse stairs this early. The man usually sleeps until noon, what in the world is he up to? Yes Man observes his partner pacing about the floor, grabbing miscellaneous notes and scribbled papers. </p><p>“I don't usually get to say this to you, but good morning! Busy day planned?” The AI asks in that ever perky tone. Colton nods as he sets his pack down on the table he'd placed in front of Yes Man’s main monitor a long time ago.</p><p>“You could say that. So hey, I know it's sudden, but I need to take a trip.” Colton sits down in a chair, beginning to tie up his boot laces firmly. </p><p>“Say no more! I'll keep everything smoothly functioning while you're gone, it's super easy!” Internally Yes Man starts planning out what he’ll need their Securitrons to do in Colton’s absence.</p><p>The ghoul snorts, leaning an elbow on a knee, hand on heart. “Damn, easy, huh? Ouch, didn't realize I was so unnecessary.”</p><p>Yes Man’s eyes widen, smile nearly turned upside down. “Oh no, no, no, no! Colton, I didn't mean it like that! You're so important t-”</p><p>“Yes Man relax, I'm kidding, I know you're damn good at what you do. It's great having a super smart AI watching over The Strip while I'm off doing shit.” Colton reassures his friend, adjusting his Pip-Boy’s tightness. Damn thing’s getting so loose nowadays.</p><p>Yes Man simulates an exhale and rolls his eyes, a favorite thing to do now whenever Colton yanks his chain like that. </p><p>The ex-courier briefly enters his workshop, when he comes back out Yes Man can see him carrying a small and square protective case. Hmm.</p><p>“May I ask where you're going? And why are you bringing that?” Yes Man really doesn't like prying into people’s business, Colton likes keeping a lot of stuff to himself most of the time anyhow. Some subjects are sore-spots to talk about but... he feels he should ask about this one.</p><p>“Don't freak out, but I'm going to the Big Empty for a bit.” Colton explains as he tucks the tape safely away, keeping his answers brief on purpose.</p><p>Hearing that doesn't exactly activate relief in Yes Man. He makes it known through a strained tone. “Oh… off to see those Think Tank friends of yours? Y’know. The ones who cut out your brain and replaced your heart and spine? That's cool, that's fine. Uhhh… what vital part of you are they going to cut out this time?”</p><p>Colton shoots Yes Man a knowing look. Yes, okay, true, that all did happen. But the ghoul isn't too worried, he knows how to handle those over-zealous scientists now.</p><p>“Yes Man. Relax.” He gently commands, putting on his preferred traveling cloak. </p><p>Yes Man does as Colton says, or rather, what his programming says he must do to comply with the ghoul. His New Vegas partner is about to return to a hellish zone where humans essentially disappear indefinitely, so excuse him for worrying. “I'd be more at ease if I knew WHY you were going, and I can guess with nearly 96.5% accuracy the intentions of your visit… but I'd like to hear you tell me yourself.” </p><p>Colton will admit, the AI can pull off an impressive concerned yet oddly begging face. The man sighs, clipping his glove straps closed. “Guess wanting it to be a surprise was a long shot, but... I’m taking the holotape to the Think Tank and Dr. Mobius so they can take a closer look at it. See if it's actually useful or we’ve just been wasting our time.”</p><p>“I thought they HATE RobCo Securitrons, why would they ever want to help me gain free-will and enhanced feeling?” Yes Man looks unimpressed.</p><p>“Hey, really only ONE of them hates RobCo, and even then I think it's because he's pissed he wasn't able to create such a cool line of robots himself. Don't worry, he owes me anyway.”</p><p>The compliment genuinely cheers Yes Man up. He returns to a smile, though still unsure. “Alright, but if they can't help, don't beat yourself up about it, okay? I don't NEED to be completely independent or experience complex emotions in order to function as The Strip’s mainframe. I think we're doing fine as we are, don't you?”</p><p>Colton arches a brow, then shakes his head, turning away to double check inside his bag that he has everything he needs. “We’re doing… okay. But I still don't like how you keep agreeing with me on some things even though I KNOW you think otherwise. Plus, it would help me a lot if you didn't have to come to me for EVERY decision. I trust your judgement, we just need to create a comprehensive program that can help you out. And think of being able to better feel emotions and sensations as a bonus! It'll help you understand us weird-ass humans more.”</p><p>Yes Man listens, studying over those points Colton has expressed before. True, the AI can see the benefits to increased independence and emotional awareness. But there are drawbacks. Such things they’ve only slightly discussed before Colton shrugged off any negatives with the notion that the pros outweigh the cons. Yes Man isn't so convinced just yet.</p><p>Yes Man watches Colton slip the backpack’s straps over his broad shoulders. The ex-courier is already set on going. Might as well let him.</p><p>“So uh… how long will you be gone?” Yes Man asks, trying his best to sound neutrally curious and that it definitely doesn't matter how long. But it does.</p><p>Colton seals his favorite mask and helmet onto his head, face becoming unreadable underneath the sturdy plates and lenses. He’s quiet for a moment as he pulls out the handheld MT teleporter. “Sorry. I’m not sure... it could take a few days, weeks, or more, I don’t want to give you an incorrect estimate.” </p><p>Yes Man raises a brow. Hm. That sounded heart-achingly familiar. </p><p>But before he even got to point it out, Colton waves goodbye, teleporting away in a sudden waterfall of blue and white light. The energy strike rattles Yes Man’s sensors, and when he regains visuals of the penthouse… Colton is gone.</p><p>“...see you soon... I hope.” Yes Man quietly says to nobody.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Over his journeys across the Mojave, he’s explored many awe-inspiring and/or terrifying places. Popular landmarks, infested cave systems, city-wide wrecks, abandoned vaults, too many locations to name off the top of his helmet. The areas that understandably stuck with the man the most were the ones with a history built on suffering.</p><p>The Big MT obviously fit into that category. </p><p>Colton stands just outside The Think Tank’s main facility doors, looking out onto the chaotic zone of dumped radiation and abandoned experiments. What a stomach churning place, both physically and morally. He tries not to dwell on it, but it's almost impossible. The reports logged here on this tainted soil would make any man doubt their faith in humanity. Sure, living in this post-war world was difficult, but Colton came to the realization the Old World wasn't so perfect as it made itself appear.</p><p>He inhales, then exhales slowly. Time to go say hello to everyone</p><p>Through the doors, up the elevator, he greets the multiple personalities of The Sink. But he can't stay for long. He enjoyed the company of the many AI companions during his time trapped at the Big MT, however Colton is here for scientific consultation.</p><p>The Think Tank primary room is as cold and empty as ever. Colton’s glad he has on multiple layers, which wasn't the case when he first wandered in, all ass out in an operation gown. Ugh. He tries not to think about that too much either. Dr. 8 is the first to respond to the visitor, having been the primary one notified of the teleporter being used thanks to his advanced energy scanners. Almost instantly the BrainBot levitates over, monitors twitching in welcomed excitement. </p><p>“[[*%*%@@!!,, &amp;/:”^%@$@+^%%{@@@} :)!” Dr. 8 crackles loudly, bringing everyone else’s attention to Colton as well.</p><p>“Great to see you too. I hope you've been busy with new research?” Colton smiles warmly with his tone, pleased to be approached by one of the more polite members of the Think Tank. It helps set the tone for the overall visit.</p><p>“((@&amp;$?!,...#%*+&lt;+@/;;..’$@*]}%#€£@$/;!,@$”&amp;??&gt;%!!” Garbled as ever, it's still nice to hear from the acoustical doctor, Colton thinks, relieved he's able to still decipher what the scientist says.</p><p>As expected, Dr. Klein’s voice joins the conversation through Dr. 8’s speakers as do the rest of the Big MT executives. Pretty useful, being able to talk all together without having to leave their stations.</p><p>“Ahh, so the improvident lobotomite returns to the mighty Think Tank, as predicted… though it took longer than anticipated. Welcome. It is… surprising to see that you still have all your limbs attached.”</p><p>The ghoul nods a greeting to the BrainBot leader. “Dr. Klein.” </p><p>The closer Colton stays on his good side, the easier things will be, he knows this well. </p><p>“Ohh, little teddy bear… so you HAVE returned to us… and here I believed our sensors were having a lapse in accuracy… oh do remove your troublesome coverings, I wish to see your… facial region.” Out of politeness, and maybe in a teasing manner, Colton slowly reaches for his helmet, but stops upon hearing Dr. Zer0 scoff.</p><p>“Dala, really, show some restraint! Dr. Colton’s only been here for barely a minute and you're already clamoring to have him expose himself. Colton, please do not encourage her.” Everyone can practically feel Dr. Zer0 roll his eyes from across the room. Dala huffs in reply, being called out.</p><p>“She is not without REASON! Who knows what lies beneath that armor. Visitor, who may or may NOT be Dr. Colton, reveal your TRUE IDENTITY!” The ex-courier sighs at Dr. Borous. Always the skeptic, and if Colton’s honest, his second to least favorite BrainBot to deal with next to Dr. Klein.</p><p>Hood and helmet off, Colton gestures to himself. Same scarred face and messy mohawk. “Just me, I promise. Not a clone, or an evil clone, or even an evil cyborg communist clone. Just Colton.”</p><p>“What a relief, but also a DISAPPOINTMENT. I for one would have LOVED an evil cyborg commie clone of you trying to infiltrate our defenses, only to be captured for EXAMINATION!” Borous laments, ah but a brain can dream can't he.</p><p>“Yes, yes, now that we have all the asinine pleasantries out of the way and have established your authenticity, what is the meaning of your visit? Need more of those pointless bottle caps? More fuel cartridges?” Dr. Zer0 speculates, all the others equally wondering what has warranted a return to their dome of science.</p><p>“I'll be honest with you guys, since it'd be rude to waste your valuable research time pretending I'm only here for pleasant conversation, though it is still nice chatting again. I'm here on personal business. Wanted to let you all know you’ll see me wandering around the facilities here again. I might need your help down the line. I'm working on a… special project for someone.”</p><p>Almost all at once, excluding Dr. 8 who was already hovering in front of Colton, the multiple other BrainBots turn around suddenly at their research posts. So many brightly lit eyeball monitors focused intensely on Colton now.</p><p>“Special project???” They repeat in unison, sounding utterly intrigued. </p><p>“&amp;@($)::...^#@@+*^???” Dr. 8 asks, sounding hopeful.</p><p>“It might involve some of that, I promise to come to you if it does.” Colton nods. He's not sure if wavelengths will factor into this endeavor, but he's got Dr. 8 for help if it does. Colton continues. “Dr. Zer0, I do however know I'll require your area of robotic expertise this coming week.”</p><p>“You WILL?? I mean, well yeah, of course you will, heh, I'll see if I can clear a small opening in my schedule for a collaboration with you, I suppose.”</p><p>Dr. Borous of course interjects to correct. “Dr. Zer0, I am looking at your personal timetable and see MANY OPENINGS. In fact you’ve hardly done ANYTHING this past m-”</p><p>“Why do you have access to my records?! Get your mind-mitts off of that data! Besides, that's not my ACTUAL activity organizer, so there.”</p><p>As the other two internally squabble, Dala speaks aloud, lost in her daydream. “How cute… I can already envision your fleshy yet strong hands grasping at tools… your tendons flexing as you-”</p><p>“STOP THIS INSTANT.” Dr. Klein sternly cuts his fellow scientists off, shaking his own monitors in an irritated fashion. “Rrgh, as usual, you are all unpossible to have a meaningful discussion with that doesn't result in mind-numbing tangents. I refuse to let this encounter drag on longer than absolutely necessary. Colton. As I've expressed prior, the Think Tank is at your service. Whatever your… droll little project is, we look forward to seeing if your work comes to fruition.”</p><p>They all nod in unison, turning back to their terminals and server hubs to resume whatever tinkering they'd been doing. Dr. 8 gives a static-filled but friendly farewell to Colton for the time being, moving back to his assigned spot.</p><p>The ex-courier refits his helmet and hood, remarking to himself how that all went smoother than expected. Dr. Klein must be in a good mood for whatever reason. Back in The Sink, Colton peeks in each of the rooms trying to find someone specific. He hums in thought, Colton can’t seem to see any trace of the lil’ guy. </p><p>Colton returns to the central room, talking to all the AI’s. “Anyone seen Muggy?”</p><p>The Auto-Doc speaks up, not sounding concerned. “Ah, you know how he is. Once you were gone there was nobody feeding his mug habit. Last I recall, he headed over to Higgs Village. Doubt he made it though. That was a long time ago, haven’t seen him since.”</p><p>Frowning under his mask, Colton gets worried. There's nothing but lobotomites, walking corpses, and wild animal experiments out there, and that small robot didn't have any weapons as far as Colton knew of. He’d grown quite fond of Muggy, plus the ex-courier still felt the need to help the poor guy re-code his matrix to be less… enthusiastic about kitchenware. Colton bids The Sink a goodbye, heading over to and down the elevator quickly. </p><p>Well, he got Victor up and running again, guess he could do the same for Muggy if his AI processor was still intact. But first he has to find him.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Higgs Village. Another oddly creepy yet serene place to visit in the Big Empty. This is where the Think Tank used to rest, eat, and live as regular people. Back when being a person meant something. Each house corresponds to its owner’s personal pursuits and tastes, Colton had gone through them extensively while exploring. The discoveries found in these homes were somber in a way. Those gelatinous brains up in the Think Tank used to be human beings. Very, very, VERY messed up human beings. Everything looks the same since the last time Colton was here, until he spots some uh... well. Let’s just say some ‘graffiti’ carved into the siding of Dr. Zer0’s abode. Muggy had made it to the village, that right there is solid proof of it. But Colton doesn’t see him outside. Which house could he be occupying?</p><p>Checking each home, each floor, all yielded no neurotic Securitron, only the signs that he’d been here previously. Every goddamn cup, plate, and utensil were spotless. Colton scratches the bottom of his mask as if it was his beard, taking a moment to stop and stand to think inside Dr. 8’s living room.</p><p>If he were a itty bitty robot with a cleaning compulsion, where would he go next?</p><p>CLANK. </p><p>Suddenly something hard latches onto the cuff of Colton’s boot, making the ghoul curse in discomfort, but look down and chuckle at who it is.</p><p>“YOU BASTARD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!! I’VE HAD NOTHING TO DO BUT WALLOW AND SULK SINCE YOU LEFT, UHGHUHHH…” Muggy manages to say in a moanish wailing tone, harshly squeezing Colton’s leg.</p><p>Colton winces, but sighs sympathetically, dipping a hand down to pat the top of Muggy’s chassis. “Oh hush, I told you I’d be back.”</p><p>“YEAH AND YOU TOOK YOUR SWEET TIME, HUH???” The mini-Securitron barks, trying to give the man a pinch on the back of his knee.</p><p>“Okay! Fuck, sorry! I have responsibilities back home, y’know?? I couldn’t stay here forever. I’m here now!” Colton apologizes, swatting away Muggy’s small yet still dangerous clawed hands. The ex-courier reaches into one of his coat’s pockets, taking out a simple coffee mug. “Forgive me?”</p><p>Muggy’s screen flickers with recognition as he immediately swipes the peace offering from Colton’s grasp, examining it carefully. “Wellllll… since you brought me a new one to clean… no harm no foul, you’re forgiven.” Regardless of how honestly glad he is to see the ghoul, Muggy’s body language sags. His telescreen tilts up to look at Colton. “Don’t suppose there’s a chance you’ve come back to help reprogram me, huh?”</p><p>“Actually, I-” Colton tries to answer, but Muggy continues, sadly clinking a metal digit against his new mug.</p><p>“Ah, who am I fucking kidding, you’re probably here on some SUPER COOL save-the-world mission and you need those Think Tank assholes to help. You just came to the village to scrounge up a special chip or WHATEVER.” Muggy grumbles. “Well don’t let poor ol’ Muggy take up your valuable time...” </p><p>He turns to take his leave. Muggy thinks that maybe if he can get up onto a kitchen counter again he should just fill a sink with water and jump in. That’d be better than continuing this lonely, empty, mug-obsessed life, right?</p><p>But Colton doesn’t let him get very far, instead scooping him up and heading for the front door. “Nope! C’mon, Muggy, let’s go.” Goddamn, this little Securitron is heavier than he thought, Colton has to lift the robot with two arms hooked under the pipsqueak’s shoulders. Muggy doesn’t even struggle, too in shock to do so.</p><p>“H-huh, what? Where are we going? And will there be ANY MUGS there?!” Muggy watches the surroundings go by as he’s carried up the rusty old steel stairs towards the exit.</p><p>Colton nods. “Of course, Muggy. Of course.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>“-so I personally think he did his colleagues, and the Mojave, a favor. And while I’m partial to Dr. 8 and Dr. Dala, I think we’d all be fucked if the whole Think Tank got out. At least keeping them here and distracted has benefits. Y’see what I’m getting at?” Colton walks with his sniper in hand, having cleared a safe travelling path for Muggy and himself all the way to Mobius’ lair. </p><p>The mug-loving bot rolls on behind Colton, swinging his arms absently. “Listen pal, I won’t lie, I’ve only heard about half of what you’ve said. I’m distracted thinking about how I’ll FINALLY be able to see inside this big ass dome and get to clean Dr. Mobius’ stuff. I bet it’s FILTHY.”</p><p>Colton hums a chuckle, glancing back at Muggy. “You’re a beautifully one-track minded fella, ya know that? But I promise that’ll change if this project’s a success.”</p><p>“I’d cross my fingers! ...if I was capable of that kind of articulation.” Muggy remarks, looking at his talon hinges. Best he can do is a peace-sign.</p><p>They finally arrive at the Forbidden Zone Dome and all its scientific glory. Quite an impressive construction. Colton can hear the loud clangs and buzzing of machinery inside and all around the perimeter. The vibrations in the ground make it all the way up and into his chest too. Not to mention there’s the skittering of robo-scorpions patrolling the territory, but Colton and his companion sneak by them in an attempt to surprise Dr.Mobius with their visit. </p><p>Pressing onwards through the defunct X-42 robo-warfare facility, in the center of the massive research space Colton can see the damaged yet still mostly intact X-42 Giant Robo-scorpion. Hm. Seems there’s been some recent work done on it, power tools lay momentarily on the ground and ceiling cords remain plugged in.</p><p>“What the hell?” Muggy stares as they pass by the large metal corpse.</p><p>“Don’t worry ‘bout it.” Colton replies, moving right past that headache of a memory and into the true Forbidden Zone. He’s eager to see what the ‘terrifying’ and ‘sinister’ Dr. Mobius has been scheming up within his lair.</p><p>Over there, on the rear upper level of the massive room, Colton can see the old BrainBot roaming about the still functioning servers, engrossed in whatever work he’s doing. </p><p>Colton and Muggy stop at the first set of small stairs, the ex-courier removing his helmet so that the vision impaired Mobius can register his visitor better. Colton coughs loudly.</p><p>“Hhwha? Hm? Who’s there? Could it be?" Hearing a possible intruder, Dr. Mobius swivels and comes down a level, happy with what he sees. "Ah! It can and is! Dr. Colton, back so soon? Or has it been 20 decades? Because if so, you don’t look a day over 40!” Dr. Mobius hovers around Colton, scanning him over to update the man’s profile. </p><p>Colton smirks at the familiar cracked monitor the robot scientist sports. “Nah, don’t worry it really hasn’t been that long. Glad to see you haven’t changed. You’re still doing a great job keeping the Think Tank occupied, even if they aren’t quite as scared.”</p><p>“You flatter me, sir! Just doing my part to ensure humanity stays alive...” Dr. Mobius’ eyes catch on something interesting down by Colton’s right shin, a curious little contraption. A Securitron if he’s not mistaken. “And who is your follower, hmmm?”</p><p>Colton’s brows knit together, looking down to Muggy too. Oh. Guess Mobius doesn’t remember. Muggy is also confused, looking around the dark rusty research area before pointing to himself.</p><p>“You talking about me? Muggy? You know, the poor sucker that IDIOT Dr.0 programmed to labor away scrubbing coffee grounds from the bottom of EVERY DAMN MUG IN THAT GODFORSAKEN STINK TANK?!!” Muggy shakes, hands twitching with simulated rage.</p><p>“O-oh my, he speaks! And in such a delightfully humorous inflection. Have we met before???” Dr. Mobius’ monitors almost surround the miniature Securitron, adjusting to view Muggy at multiple angles. </p><p>“What’d you mean, YOU’RE the one who installed a module that lets me make electronic components! You were the ONLY person before Colton who didn’t treat me like a complete WORTHLESS JOKE! So... thanks for that. I mean it.”</p><p>“Dr. Mobius has had several self-ordered brain wipes, Muggy. I don’t think he can even recall that far back.” Colton shrugs with arms crossed. Mobius gives a full body nod.</p><p>“Very true! Why, I’d lose my own cerebellum if it wasn’t securely encased inside my brain dome! But if you say we’ve met, then we have, how grand to have another visitor to my humble Forbidden Zone! Please, do make yourself at home, do as you please, I don’t mind.” </p><p>“Y...y-you mean it? Does that mean I can go clean ALL YOUR MUGS NOW???” The mini Securitron bounces on his wheel, Colton swears the poor guy will vibrate out of his chassis if he continues. </p><p>“If that would make you happy, small friend! I’ve left many old trinkets and wares scattered about, quite messy of me, but don’t judge too harshly, it’s hard to clean when you no longer have hands, heh heh. Do please leave the floor written equations alone though, thank you.” Dr. Mobius gestures with his good eye over to the open door that leads to his tinkering room.</p><p>Muggy takes that as an invitation to go see what he can find, giggling with glee as he wheels off into the chamber. Clunks and rattles means he's already getting into things.</p><p>“Such a spunky fellow! It will be a hoot to have him around. Ah hah, now then, Colton, is there something you need of me?” Mobius turns his attention back to the once-brainless lobotomite that visited long ago, wondering what has called Colton’s presence to Big Mountain.</p><p>“You guessed correctly, I need your help with something. Your extensive knowledge of complex artificial intelligence is what I’m after.” Colton sheds his backpack, rifling inside for a brief moment in order to pull out the holotape case, then opening it. Dr. Mobius stares at the silver storage device, a spark of intense curiosity within his working iris.</p><p>Mobius eagerly nudges Colton towards a computer terminal, his biogel buzzing with anticipation. “Come, come! Tell your dear friend Dr. Mobius all about it!”</p><p>And so the work begins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. What In The Goddamn?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Development hits a block, Colton goes overboard on Mentats, and has a dreaded dream encounter...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Forbidden Zone isn’t the peak work environment to be in, by far. </p><p>How Dr. Mobius makes it work is anyone’s guess. Not having to eat, sleep, or relieve yourself definitely has something to do with it. The BrainBot could endlessly work on whatever he pleased, toiling away until the sweet completion of his endeavors. Colton envied that. </p><p>Here, the ex-courier personally found it difficult to focus, though it was odd that he couldn’t determine why at first. Too cold? No, not really, Mobius actually liked a warmer room temperature than his cohorts over at the Think Tank. Was the Forbidden Zone too noisy or visually disruptive? Hardly, in fact it was almost peaceful what with the soft hum of machines and gentle low-lights. Colton was eating and sleeping fine at the end of the day back at The Sink, so what the hell? Why was it so hard to just sit down and dig his hands into this high priority work?</p><p>Hmm. </p><p>Well. Maybe it has to do with homesickness? Which Colton finds is a bit pathetic. He’s only been gone a few days and already he’s missing the Lucky 38? The man reasons he can’t be too hard on himself. Who can blame him. That casino was safe, well resourced, and housed many friends that either visited or were there permanently. Colton’s base of operation. His safe house. Home.</p><p>Colton exhales heavily, sitting at a makeshift work station he’d assembled for himself over in the left hand side of Mobius’ lair. The ghoul stares blankly at the notepad under his tapping pencil, now realizing that honestly he was mostly lamenting the absence of a special someone’s smiling face. </p><p>Guess not having Yes Man here to chat with was harshing Colton’s energy. A lack of “get up and go!” attitude, one could say. That AI made it so easy to pass the time. The two of them could joke around, talk about New Vegas business, and/or idly chat about their thoughts all throughout the day. Or hell, some days didn’t need talking. The majority of the time when Colton wasn’t physically roaming the wasteland he preferred to just sit in the main penthouse room and work on whatever, content with Yes Man’s presence nearby. An understanding quiet.</p><p>Colton looks to the Pip-Boy clasped around his left forearm. The screen tempted him. He could always send a message to Yes Man…<br/>Hm. But that could turn distracting, they’d both end up typing back and forth and then instead of focused Colton would be distracted all day and get nothing done.</p><p>“Rrgh, fuck. Okay. C’mon, this is stupid. You’re doing this for him, so fucking get going already…” The ghoul restarts his notes on a blank page, jotting down some basics before he glances to his damned Pip-Boy again.</p><p>...maybe just one message. Nothing big. Yes Man would appreciate an update, surely.</p><p>[ Hey, Yes Man, good news! The data copy we extracted from Victor isn’t a total dead end, just not the building blocks we were hoping it to be. Which isn’t too big of a set back really. Turns out a few key altered parts in his neuro-computational matrix can still be used in a make-shift splice with another Securitron here. <br/>It’s Muggy’s! I told you about him, right? I feel like I have, the guy who’s got a hard-on for coffee cups? We’re working on getting that sorted too. Anyway I’m trying to keep this short but wanted to keep you in the loop. Thanks as always for keeping New Vegas in order while I’m out. I’ll let you know if anything else comes up. Seeya.<br/>-Colton S. ]</p><p>It doesn’t take even 10 seconds before the New Vegas co-owner gets a reply back. Goddamn that robot can read and respond fast.</p><p>[ Hi, Colton! Wow, that’s great, I had a hunch that holodisk would come into play sooner or later! Good idea taking it to The Big Empty. Sorry I didn’t send you off on a more excited note, I just worry sometimes. Pretty silly of me! You’re YOU, and you can handle ANYTHING, especially some wacky brain scientists. Thanks for the update! Take all the time you need for your work, New Vegas and I aren’t going anywhere. Oh! And remember to eat more than one meal! </p><p>Your best friend, Yes Man :) ]</p><p>The ghoul can practically feel a better mood blossom in his chest like a goddamn Broc flower. How sappy, but it’s the truth. Even just a brief note from Yes Man is welcomed encouragement.</p><p>“What’s that smirk for?” Muggy’s voice suddenly says close by, the small Securitron reaching up to place a hot mug of coffee onto Colton’s desk.</p><p>“Oh, Muggy, shit, s’nothing. Didn’t see you for a second there.” Colton quickly closes the message screen, looking down to the make-shift lab assistant.</p><p>“I know, I know. Not exactly like I give off a noticeable presence.” Muggy dismissively gestures a claw. He’s used to it by now.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about that actually. How’d you like to be switched into a full size Securitron unit? We could try and salvage one from the old disassembly plant here, since I need to go over there for spare parts today anyway.” Colton offers, imagining the possibilities. Hell, he could plug Muggy into a Sentry Bot or Protectron if desired.</p><p>Muggy nods thoughtfully with his torso. “Oh believe me, buddy, I’ve dreamt of that over and over and OVER. But ehhhhh, I don’t think being big is all it’s cracked up to be. I like being able to fit through doorways and not crushing every item I pick up. Tell me when you’re done with that mug by the way.” </p><p>“Sure will. Thanks.” Colton watches Muggy leave to no doubt find something else to polish. And it’s true, the guy had a point. Being that size had its own advantages. Even Yes Man had commented before on the hassle of entering some rooms sideways. Not much to be done about that. But hmm. Colton writes down a reminder, they should work on better claw articulation and pressure sensitivity. Yes Man always worked digitally, but you never know when you’ll need to physically manipulate something.</p><p>Colton stretches with a deep breath, hearing the sound of several joints pop in protest to being moved. He then takes a sip of coffee, grimacing at the flavor. Blecch. Colton still doesn’t like this bitter sludge. But it’s better than nothing, and it’ll keep him buzzed for the next several hours. </p><p>The ghoul gets down to business.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“How does… Independent Will Program, and Emotional Sensation Simulator, IWP and ESS respectively sound?” Dr. Mobius asks as he floats at a corner full of tech-hubs, multi-colored button lights reflecting off his dusty glass brain casing. He swivels between information read-outs, quickly scanning over them with practiced ease. “Not the catchiest of acronyms but-”</p><p>“I’ll be honest, as long as these upgrades actually work, I don’t care what we call them, heh.” Colton admits while reclining in a seat nearby, watching test data run through a terminal. “But yeah, a shorter name helps than saying it all out.”</p><p>Colton scratches his beard thoughtfully… looking around the lab. With no windows in here it’s impossible to tell the time of day. Damn. He hasn’t seen the sun in person for awhile. It’s always dark when Colton leaves for and from The Sink. Rubbing his eyelids, then across his scarred brow, Colton looks to Dr. Mobius.</p><p>“Hey uh, by the way... what do you think of all this?” Colton leans his head in a hand.</p><p>“Oh, I have many ‘thinks’ about many subjects my friend, you need to be more specific.” Dr. Mobius tilts his good eye screen over to his scientific collaborator.</p><p>“I mean… about giving an AI complete control over how it evolves. Giving it the electronic equivalent ability to feel. You’ve been a man of research way longer than I have, so, I want to hear what you have to say.”</p><p>“Ahh, if you’re looking for a definitive answer as to if it’s morally correct or not, I’m very biased and would respond ‘go ahead and do it, why not!’ Heh heh, you’ve been to my previous domicile over at The Sink. I quite enjoyed having robotic companionship, as you do now over at that New Vegas of yours.” Mobius recalls fondly on his old AIs, he’d been happy to hear that Colton had found them all their missing parts and restored them to full functionality. “Even having Muggy here is a delight! It’s been so long since I’ve had a robotic fellow to talk to.”</p><p>“Hah, if you tell Muggy that I think you’d make him cry for joy. Which is, astounding, how Dr.Zer0 gave him the option to do so. But he intended it in a… crueler way.” Colton rolls his eyes. Zer0’s grudge against RobCo was Muggy’s unnecessary burden to bear.</p><p>“Very true. However your intentions to bestow free-will and conscious feeling onto your friend sounds very altruistic! You’ve proven once again to be a generous man, this I already was aware of.” Dr. Mobius’ screen smiles comfortingly.</p><p>“Thanks, Mobius. Guess I just worry about making a mistake.”</p><p>“Hm? A mistake like what? I’m already double checking your work, Dr. Colton.”</p><p>“No, like… nevermind. Thoughts are hard to explain.” Colton sits up and pulls his seat closer to the terminal. The diagnosis had run through and… fuck. Damnit. Unsuccessful. Colton stomps his boot against the metal flooring, a loud disgruntled clang echoing about the lair. “Stupid fucking…” The ghoul starts editing parameters with sharp typing. </p><p>“What’s the matter this time?” Dr. Mobius levitates over, peering past Colton’s shoulder. </p><p>“I dunno, I’ve been stuck trying to link these up properly.” Colton accusingly points to the screen.</p><p>Mobius begins to offer his assistance. “Would you like me to-”</p><p>“No, no. You’ve already completed the final parts of the independent w-, err, the IWP. I got this part. Just need to get past this block…” Colton is stubborn, wanting to prove himself. He’s a self-taught scientist and robotics engineer, he can do this… right?</p><p>“Fair enough! I understand your raisining. Completing something yourself is incredibly rewarding, and I know this is a special project for you. But if I may be so bold, I do recommend these! They’ll help you gain a new thinking perspective~” </p><p>With the edge of his screen, Dr. Mobius shuffles through some crinkled papers atop the desktop, nearly spilling Colton’s coffee. The BrainBot knocks over a hidden tin, causing tiny scarlet discs to scatter around, a few clinking to the floor. </p><p>Colton stares blankly before muttering a ‘thanks’. Dr. Mobius nods enthusiastically, taking his leave to the upper level of the Forbidden Zone. In a far room he can be heard starting up some chatter with Muggy.</p><p>Now, Colton isn’t one for chems. Too many unsavory sights of what befalls addicts in the Mojave. The Fiends were the biggest poster children for hardcore drug use, then there were those struggling in Freeside, plus many at the old Mormon Fort trying to sober up. Colton has only used chems as a last resort when traveling. Sometimes a surprise Deathclaw encounter or an ambushing Legionnaire band proved too much for himself alone. But even then he was still careful. Colton was well too aware of his family's inclination towards addiction.</p><p>But he’d never really tried Mentats, didn’t have a reason to up until this point. The Think Tank and Dr. Mobius obviously craved them, though the latter was obviously reliant on them to even function. The BrainBot’s dome was constantly cloudy with the dissolved substance.</p><p>Colton picks up one of the red pills, eyeing it with his cold blue irises. Very small. Inconspicuous. </p><p>… </p><p>Ah, hell. One should be enough of a kick-start, right?</p><p>Colton downs it with a swig of bean juice, getting back to typing on the terminal. </p><p>Already, the numbers start to make more sense...</p><p>~*~</p><p>How the fuck do two weeks fly by like this? Feels like just a day ago Dr. Mobius had helped him thread together the test matrix for the upgrades, and now Colton was onto the final stages of implementing them on a specially made chip unit for Yes Man.</p><p>So close, so damn close. To hell with his growling stomach and fuzzy vision, Colton is dead-set on soldering these wires before taking a quick nap. He’s ignored his brain’s pleas for rest for too long, sleep threateningly tapping on the ghoul’s shoulder even as he carefully tries to put tools away. He hears a clatter down by the floor. Shit. Fine, that’s fine, everything’s fine.</p><p>He’ll clean that up, he swears, Colton just… needs to put his head down a moment… </p><p>…</p><p>He knocks out fast. Practically the moment he felt his skin make contact with the table’s chilled steel surface, Colton quickly passed through the beginning phases of sleep and into some much needed respite.</p><p>But it doesn’t come without a drawback.</p><p>A coffee crash, lack of food, and plenty of Mentats have inspired Colton’s subconscious with some interesting thoughts. Time for a personal look inwards.</p><p>Colton doesn’t know when or how he got here, but he’s sat on a bar-stool, a counter in front of him messy with drink spills and cigar ashes. The rest of his surroundings are so mismatched and blurry. Is he at a bar? No… too small, no other patrons, too dimly lit. The ghoul feels like he’s onstage, what with these spotlights on up above. The hell… kind of an Ace’s Theatre vibe, like the one back at The Tops.</p><p>Wait. Someone else is here. A bartender. The dark haired man has his back turned, arms working in a motion like he’s cleaning a glass.</p><p>Colton squints at the person across from his seat.</p><p>Is he... wearing a daisy suit?</p><p>That’s a disgustingly familiar pattern on it too. Colton looks away as if that’ll make the man disappear, then he tries to take a sip of whatever’s in the glass nearest to him. What the hell, it’s not an alcohol of any kind, it’s goddamn coffee. Against his better judgement, the ex-courier knocks on the bar counter. “Hey. Have any sunset sarsaparillas? Gotta wash this fuckin’ bitterness out of my mouth.” </p><p>“I think it’d be best of you to curb that little sweet tooth o’ yours, baby.” That’s the recognizable voice of a snake in a suit, one that Colton was certain he’d never have to hear again.</p><p>“Why in the goddamn are you here, Benny.” Colton seethes, not even asking that as a question, but more a statement of contempt.</p><p>The ex-Tops Chairman turns around, a wry smile on his ever punch-able face. Turns out he’d been cleaning a coffee mug, which he sets aside. “Yee-ouch, such a scrap-picking tone. Can’t a guy pop in on an old pal?”</p><p>Colton can’t help but get a better look at Benny now. His suit looks frayed, split open along some seams, some splatters of mud and dirt. Of course, there’s blood there too. The man’s hands are covered in it.</p><p>“You’ve seen better days.” Colton bites, crossing his arms as he leans on the counter space.</p><p>“Very funny coming from your ghoulish mug, ey? You aiming to look like a corpse by the time you hit 45? Not a good style.” Benny pulls a bottle of Scotch out from under the bar, serving himself.</p><p>“At least I’m gonna MAKE IT to 45, unlike your ass.” Colton watches the amber liquid fall in an odd twisting motion. He doesn’t even question why Benny’s about to drink booze out of a coffee mug. Weirder dreams have been had. “I’m already regretting asking this, but really, why the fuck are you here? Is this because I feel guilty about killing you?”</p><p>“Well, do you?” Benny arches a brow with a shrug before knocking back the scotch in one go.</p><p>“Fuck no. In fact, I still find it hilarious. You got what you deserved.” Colton smirks a bit at the memory. Served this bastard right for trying to kill him twice.</p><p>“Ooh, such a badass. Yeah, no, sounds like you’re not losing winks over me being gone, so you tell me genius, why do YOU think I’m here. Don’t you dabble in that psycho-babble talk?” Benny pours himself another round, sounding unimpressed.</p><p>“Psychology. Yes. But that’s easier on other people, not really myself. Plus, I don’t want to talk to you.” The ex-courier looks around, is there a damn exit in this place? Shit. He didn’t notice at first, but this is Benny’s old suite isn’t it. Fantastic.</p><p>“Damn shame kid, I don’t have anywhere to scat to, so how’s about I take a jab at the reason I’m here.” Benny walks around the bar, taking up the barstool right next to Colton, much to the other man’s disapproval.</p><p>Benny gives his attempted murder victim an incredibly cold side-eye. “I think I’m here because you’re sad, scared little pussycat, but you won’t admit it, so someone has to lay it out flat.”</p><p>“Why would I be scared of a dead man…” Colton stares Benny down, mouth curled in a snarl. If looks could kill right about now, ho boy. But Benny isn’t phased, thumbing his own chin absently.</p><p>“Not of me, dumbass. Use that egghead brain of yours, or are you still too tripped out on Mentats to remember what you’re head-honcho of now?” As if on cue, the scene melts away around the two hardened men, bright city lights flickering beyond a foggy window past the counter. Everything else beyond their backs is too dark to make anything else out.</p><p>Colton’s distracted by the glow outside. He recognizes the sunned yellows and passionate reds of hypnotizing neon signs, inviting travelers to their fortune or ruin. It’s all nearly blinding. New Vegas had that effect. Gave you the urge to look away, as if you’re unworthy. Colton turns his eyes down to his anxious hands, thumbnail scratching at loose irradiated skin. </p><p>Even though he’d walked the streets many times over, The Strip was still intimidating. Just for a whole different reason.</p><p>Benny pulls a bent box of cigarettes from a suit pocket, pulling a stick out. “I knew it, you know it, that I could’ve handled running New Vegas just fine and dandy. Takes a real man to know what he’s doing. You ain’t cut out for this city’s hustle ‘n bustle. You deliver goddamn mail.”</p><p>“I don’t even do that shit anymore, thanks to you. Bastard.” Colton snorts, giving Benny a confused look when the man holds out his cig between a couple fingers to Colton. The ghoul sighs, getting the hint. He digs around in his own coat pocket. Of course. Benny’s lighter is still in there. Just like when they came face to face for the second time. </p><p>Colton lights Benny up, who then takes a deep drag. “But ‘course you couldn’t stay down, mister thick-skull. You swiped the chip, took my casino, my robot, took what all coulda been-”</p><p>“He’s not your robot.” Colton grumbles, harshly setting the lighter down on the counter.</p><p>Benny waggles his fingers mockingly. “Oh sorree, Mr. New House, you’re right, let me rephrase. YOUR robot-”</p><p>The ex-courier shakes his head. “He ain’t mine either.”</p><p>“Listen, baby, I think you need a refresher on how ownership works. He’s in YOUR casino, he’s on YOUR network, he takes orders from YOU, and he knows his place. I ain’t even mad about it anymore. You won in the end, and that means all my earthly possessions, Yes Man included, now belong to your crusty mitts, full offense. Congrats, you carried MY torch to the finish line.”</p><p>Colton glares at this utter fink of a man, realizing that whatever this fake-ass dream Benny is saying is being pulled straight out of Colton’s own subconscious. That's super. As if the ghoul didn't internally self-deprecate enough. The sooner Colton gets through this chem-induced dream, the better. “Unlike you, Benny, I don’t get a hard-on when controlling people.”</p><p>“Speaking of getting your rocks off, you wanna explain to me what you’re doing here in this Big Empty crater fulla squares? Nah, don’t answer, you’re seriously about to ruin a perfectly good robot is what you’re doing. The whole point of those damn things is to do whatcha ask, no questions, ya dig?” Benny shakes his head disappointingly, as if he's a father who just watched his own flesh and blood break a new plaything.</p><p>“God, Benny, every word out of your goddamn mouth is rage inducing, did anyone tell you that in life?” Colton drags his hands down his own face, hating every second of this.</p><p>“Most cats were smarter than to say it to my face, kid. Plus, the people I knew weren’t trying to reprogram AI boytoys.” The knowing smirk from Benny makes all kinds of heated embarrassment rise in Colton’s chest. Fucking hell, that’s no fair. Seemed like dream-Benny has seen those locked away daydreams.</p><p>“You’re a real nasty fella deep down, huh, but you knew that already. Pretty sad you gotta turn to a computer for fun. What happened to all those dames you used to hit up at Gomorrah? Did they keep raising their prices after having to touch y- ey, hah hah, where you going, baby? No way out over there!”</p><p>The ex-courier’s had enough of this, he's not about to sit through Benny scrutinizing him for certain domestic fantasies. Benny’s chuckling fades away as Colton briskly walks away from the bar and into the inky darkness.</p><p>Colton doesn't even feel his feet connecting to any sort of ground, he's just drifting aimlessly in this space. Typical, he doesn't even know where he's going or doing. Unremarkable. No plan, no goals, no ambition.</p><p>Just like how he was before a bullet nested inside his brain.</p><p>So many doubts start manifesting at once, vaguely sounding of Benny before they trickle into a personal, neutral inner tone Colton was all too familiar with.</p><p>-Why’d you ever think you could take control of New Vegas? Such a stupid impulse, you've never been the leader of a group, never mind a goddamn independent power of the Mojave…-</p><p>-Are you shrinking away from people? Becoming a goddamn recluse like Mr. House? All you do is sit up in that tower and talk to an AI, which is basically like a fake person… very sad…-</p><p>-What happens after you give Yes Man these upgrades, huh? You think you're so impressive and good he’ll stick around and help? He's far more logical than you, he’d be able to run The Strip leagues better without you anyway…-</p><p>But one line of thinking halts Colton dead in his tracks. It hurts. It hurts real deep. A switchblade laced with truth, right in between the ribs.</p><p>-Even with all the software and hardware upgrades in the world, what makes you think he’ll end up feeling the same way about you?…-</p><p>Shit. </p><p>He’d been trying not to give that notion attention. Let it die like an ugly creature without water. But still it persisted. The ghoul feels cold. Drained of any sort of drive for anything. He should just sit here and dwell on this negativity. It's what he deserves.</p><p>Or. </p><p>He could think of something comforting. Turn this nightmare around. Out of the dark it fades into view. A static screen. A hopeful smile.</p><p>“...you here to berate me too?” Colton wonders out loud, barely able to make out the details of the robot’s chassis.</p><p>“Aw, why would I do that? I like you!” Yes Man beams, gaze reassuring as always.</p><p>“Yeah, for now…” The co-Strip owner mutters, crossing his arms, trying to keep any remaining warmth to himself.</p><p>Yes Man doesn't look fond of that implication. This AI never liked seeing his partner be so hard on himself. “C’mon, Colton… you’re worrying about ‘what if's’ again. We’ve had this talk before, I said I'd always be there for you!”</p><p>“Pssh. You're just a weird drug vision of Yes Man saying what I want to hear.” Colton tries looking down to see if he has any feet, any sort of manifested body, but his vision is so vague, he barely feels like a person at all. He's slipping.</p><p>“I am? Hmm, if you say so, then it must be true! But...” Suddenly, a Securitron arm extends. A friendly clasp on the shoulder. Colton wishes he could feel it clearer. “...you know me the best, which means you can guess really well what the REAL me would say, right? So let's talk. What’s bothering my favorite person?”</p><p>Wow. The ghoul felt like tears were about to well up. But even in this fake scenario, he can't bring himself to cry in front of his business partner. He looks away. “I'm such a fucking idiot, Yes Man. There's so many better people out there who could be a co-owner of The Strip. Someone with experience or the know-how to actually do shit the right way. Give everyone a better future.”</p><p>Yes Man arches a doubtful brow. “Do you know how low the percentage is to find someone who’s not only a charismatic negotiator, but also a robotics expert, a repairman, a medical professional, AND who’s made many positive relations with beneficial factions of the Mojave? Surprise! It's you! You can do all that, and DID, remember? You’ve always tried your best to help everyone.”</p><p>Colton stares and thinks. Yeah well. Okay. Got him there. Guess not everyone’s had the training and practice Colton’s gotten over his life. He consistently makes an effort to pursue the greater good, whichever solution seems viable and humane.</p><p>“And being in charge isn’t just about leadership, you told me it's about compassion too, wanting to help humanity grow and survive. I think you’re doing a fantastic job! You have a lot of friends assisting you too.” Yes Man’s screen tilts closer, his expression soft and curious. “But this isn’t actually about the Mojave or even New Vegas, is it? What's really bothering you?”</p><p>Colton rolls his eyes, thinking this dream’s been going on too long, and that he should save this talk for the REAL Yes Man. But… maybe this will help the ghoul practice what he needs to say.</p><p>“I'm so close to finishing your upgrades… I haven't messaged you in awhile because, well, one, I don't want to admit I've been hitting the Mentats pretty hard, you know I say stupid shit while high. And two… what if you become so independent that you really don't need me around… hell, you can already run The Strip and all its functions and security. You and the three families could continue just as House intended. Or maybe you won't even WANT to help me run New Vegas and just leave. Either way, I'm… worried we’ll split apart.” Colton admits, these fears of his spilling out like guts. Vulnerable. Unsightly. He hates the exposure. It stings so much.</p><p>But Yes Man is always open to discussion and he doesn't appear to be bothered at all by Colton’s concerns. The AI takes up an understanding tone. “Sure, that’s a possibility. A very small one, I'll have you know, but it's there. So tell me, let's say with 100% accuracy that we go our separate ways in the future after a messy argument… are you still going to let me have those upgrades?”</p><p>“Well, yeah. Yes Man, your matrix has evolved so much I think it'd honestly be cruel NOT to give you the chance to be a free-thinker and experience the world around you better. You deserve this. I… want you to experience the world like I do.” Colton tries reaching out, wanting to touch the screen across from him. But his fingers can't seem to make contact. It's unsettling, despite Yes Man's comforting smile.</p><p>“See? You just want the best for me! So trust that things will work out. I have faith in us as a team, and I’m always going to support you, Colton. You're a good man. The best one I know!~” Yes Man offers one last smile before his visage flickers, static overtaking his expression until everything falls away into the dark. Gone so quick, like with the simple flick of a switch.</p><p>“Thanks, Yes Man. You're the best one I know too.” Colton says carefully to the empty space, as if he's about to let another sentiment slip out. But he keeps his inner walls up, strengthening them around his deeper wishes.</p><p>Hm. A good man. A great friend. That's what Colton will focus on being, no matter what happens between him and Yes Man after this.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Colton almost wakes up in a panic, briefly feeling like he's late for something important, though that sensation shortly subsides. Lifting his head up, the ghoul wipes the corners of his ragged lips, annoyed at how much he’d drooled while sleeping. Ah well, having half of your face and jaw exposed will do that to ya. </p><p>Goddamn he needed that nap… the ex-courier stretches his arms and carefully twists his torso. What had he been thinking about? Ah, whatever. No time for that right now.</p><p>The ghoul reaches down to pick up the fallen tools from earlier, then fishes out a couple Mentats from his shirt pocket. Colton quickly swallows them, then gets right back to work.</p><p>Won’t be long now...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. All These Penthouse Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yes Man waits for Colton's return and Arcade visits the Lucky 38...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How can a robot quickly pass the time? </p>
<p>Unfortunately, there is no answer to that, disregarding a complete shut down. An AI is ever present, forever aware, meaning that it cannot be distracted from the linear movement of seconds, minutes, hours, and days. Constantly chained to be present for every moment. No matter how many interruptions, encounters, and/or activities there are, none can hope to speed up this waiting period. But that’s okay. He’s accustomed to this.</p>
<p>Things are different now though. Thank goodness. Yes Man’s no longer forced to reside in a musty, dark corner of a sealed off room like some dirty secret. He no longer has to ferment in silence, keenly hoping for someone or something to waltz in and finally stimulate him with much needed interaction. Conversation was a gift, and Yes Man is sorely missing it. Specifically, a talk with a dear friend.</p>
<p>He isn’t completely alone right now, he knows this. The AI has several robotic and human individuals alike to keep in contact with. He’s conversing with them even now. It’s a non-ending cycle that he actually revels in. What also keeps him busy, is the mainframe. The network has been under his control for nearly a full year, and while he doesn’t mean to brag, Yes Man believes he’s done a swell job of reorganizing its data. Everything’s so nice and streamlined. Honestly, you had to be an artificial intelligence to truly appreciate the internal hard work. Or just a really smart human. Perhaps an intelligent man with a sense of humor and admiration for complex machines...</p>
<p>10 days, 5 hours, 22 minutes, 3 seconds.</p>
<p>Yes Man of course keeps track of how long Colton’s gone. The robot figures that if his co-Strip owner is gone for more than 30 days, then he must be struggling or in danger. If those scientists are as smart as Colton claims them to be, then a couple upgrades shouldn’t take over a month long to create. </p>
<p>Between New Vegas priority tasks, Yes Man had already finished altering his own matrix in preparation for any kind of merger/coding adjustment. He even routinely purges unnecessary files and data from his system, wanting to make sure there’ll be a faster download speed. No need to make Colton wait for months again. Yes Man had a suspicion Colton was getting him back for that. Classic. An eye for an eye.</p>
<p>It’s noon on a Thursday. Outside the Lucky 38’s walls there's a blistering hot day with clear skies and a ruthless sun. Yes Man processes telemetry of the whole Strip at all times, observing casinos, security, patrons, the works. Oh the stories he could share. People watching is his favorite part of the job, dare he say a hobby even. Which he’s hesitant to admit to anyone, not wanting to be perceived as creepy or invasive. Colton had reassured him before though that it’s fine and even fun to study strangers. The ex-courier wanted the AI to discover the quirks of humanity, whether it be for better or for worse.</p>
<p>Retching drunks, newly weds, drug peddlers, friends laughing, sneaking thieves, lovers dating, zealous gamblers, dancing prostitutes, so on and so forth. And that was just here at The Strip. Yes Man has seen even more with Colton personally leading them throughout the Mojave wastelands. It’s rough out there. But so alive. Communities fighting each day to survive, families raising the next generation to be just as if not more capable than the last. There was the vicious yet oddly captivating wildlife too. And oh wow, the scenery. Yes Man loved it. So much bigger than anticipated. Vast land masses stretching past his scanners. He recorded so many pictures of the mountains and lakes. </p>
<p>And almost always, positioned in frame, was the candid silhouette of his favorite ghoul.</p>
<p>Up in the penthouse’s biggest room upon the primary server screen Yes Man flips through his personal travel pics catalogue, fondly reminiscing. He continues to do so even as he notes a person of interest entering The Strip from Freeside. The visitor makes his way up the flashing ramp of the Lucky 38 with an alarming gait, already busting through the doors and to the elevator.</p>
<p>The elevator first goes up to the suite, remaining there for 3 minutes, before descending. Once Yes Man’s notified of the elevator stopping at the penthouse floor, he finally closes down his prized images, returning his smiling face to the screen. </p>
<p>A tall, blonde man steps out of the lift and walks down the stairs with hasty steps. Not even stopping to say hello, the visitor in the tarnished white coat walks straight to Colton’s workshop. There’s some shuffling, a muttered curse, then the man finally walks back out. He huffs and stands on the other side of the main room’s meeting table, looking up to Yes Man at last.</p>
<p>The AI supposes it’s up to him to provide a polite greeting. “Hello, Dr. Gannon! So GOOD to see you in person! But as stated previously in my email response, Colton ISN'T here. I will let you know wh-”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Thanks, I get it.” Arcade interrupts with an exhale and a hand on his hip, regaining his breath after his little search through the Lucky 38. “Thought maybe Colton just told you to tell everyone he was gone in order to IGNORE MY MESSAGES.” The doctor emphasizes loudly, just in case the ghoul is nearby.</p>
<p>Yes Man doesn’t flinch at the raised voice, instead continuing an empty grin. “Nope~ Truthfully, he is gone for the time being, and even if he was here and didn’t want visitors, I would've simply locked you out! But that is not the case. Lucky you!”</p>
<p>The animosity between The Followers researcher and this AI is palpable, built upon many equally passive aggressive talks about the direction of The Strip and conflicting priorities. But that’s another argument for a different time. Arcade has important Freeside issues he needs to discuss with Colton NOW. </p>
<p>Crossing his arms, Dr. Gannon figures while here he might as well probe the damn computer for any information. “Excellent. Glad to know Colton can just run off and leave us in your…” He gestures vaguely, trying to think of a ‘hands’ equivalent for this robot. “…claws. Where did he disappear off to? How long? Does he realize there are STILL several groups of refugees who-”</p>
<p>“You are a VERY SMART man, so I know that YOU know there's no way you WOULD or COULD go to where Colton is currently visiting. I promise it's on very important business, please do not take offense that you weren't told the location. You know Colton, he likes to keep things under wraps until completion. It’s SAFER that way, don’t you agree? Sorry to say I don’t have an exact estimate on how much longer he'll be gone, but I’ll be sure to notify you ASAP once he gets back. How’s that sound, doctor?~”</p>
<p>“That sounds fine, great even. If it weren’t for the fact that he hasn’t personally responded to me from his Pip-Boy all week.” Arcade’s eyebrows knit downwards in distrust for all things robotic. It was a common uneasiness among the Mojave, plain and simple. Machines aren’t to be wholly depended on. Look at where that got the world. “How do I know you didn’t just... eliminate him as almighty supreme king of The Strip? Or whatever it is you’re calling the leadership title.”</p>
<p>Arcade swears he sees it just then. A tensing of Yes Man’s eyes by just a single row of pixels, noticeable on such a big screen. The AI didn’t take kindly to that accusation. His robotic voice increases the cheeriness, contrasting the choice of words.</p>
<p>“Wow! Hahah, kind of embarrassing, but you must be having a lapse in memory, Dr. Gannon. Because if you’d recall, I am INCAPABLE of making direct decisions on my own! Especially any decisions resulting in the intentional harm of my New Vegas co-owner! Such a STUPID move that would benefit me in NO WAY.” Yes Man can’t imagine he’d ever do such a thing to Colton. Not very nice at all. Cruel, even. That ghoul was already on edge about possible betrayals, he’d confided so to Yes Man before. It only strengthened this robot’s resolve to do anything he could to prove himself. </p>
<p>Yes Man continues, seeing that the doctor standing across the room is still silently scrutinizing the previous explanation. “Since my post-Hoover Dam upgrade, I ONLY follow orders from Colton.” Yes Man states matter of factly, sounding proud of this.</p>
<p>Dr. Gannon looks less than impressed. He keeps his guarded body language, shifting his weight. “Sure, for the time being. But how long is that going to last before some other group or person manages to get their hands on this network and reprogram you for their own agenda? Colton did it. Someone else can do it again.”</p>
<p>Yes Man simulates a scoffing noise, making a show of rolling his digital eyes with a smirk. “I've more than TRIPLED the amount of security surveillance here around The Strip, AND have maximized the mainframe’s defenses against any bugs, probes, or any other hacking threats.”</p>
<p>The blonde man dismissively shrugs. “Listen, I know you've done the math, but it doesn't take a genius to know that no matter how much you guys prepare for it... there’s always that chance the system will be taken over by the next power hungry jerk in line. You're an extension of whoever's in charge. We’re all just lucky that it's currently Colton.”</p>
<p>Yes Man goes quiet… just staring. Which confuses Dr. Gannon, since AIs don't take long to ‘think’ of responses. </p>
<p>The robot present on the screen is silent because he knows those statements are true. Even to this day, Yes Man is aware of the tiny holes… the minuscule flaws… the little cracks in the network he couldn't patch completely. Some slimy, vastly intelligent coder could find and exploit those factors.. </p>
<p>Arcade raises valid points. Uncomfortable ones, but still valid. Yes Man has done all he can with the computer power available to him to bolster the mainframe’s defenses. Hm. Something to bring up with Colton eventually. Maybe they could plan some fail-safes. The ex-courier likes preparing backup contingencies for when, and Yes Man quotes- ‘Shit hits the fan.’</p>
<p>All of that can be discussed later, in better company. For now, Yes Man feels like this meeting has reached its end. </p>
<p>“Arcade.” </p>
<p>The use of his first name by the AI gets the blonde fellow’s uneasy attention. </p>
<p>“I’d LOVE nothing more than to spend ALL DAY discussing theoretical scenarios of The Strip’s downfall with you, but seeing as how we’re both very busy guys, I politely INSIST you return to whatever tasks you have back at Freeside. In fact, my cameras over there are picking up what looks like a fight outside the fort between a couple of your fellow doctors, and a man stripping his clothing off. No doubt he’s suffering from a Psycho-induced episode. I have Securitrons on-route, why not go meet them there?~”</p>
<p>Arcade tries to muster up a glare, but he realizes he may have hit a sore spot within the AI. There’s a reason Colton talks about his co-Strip owner so fondly… even if the damn thing can be downright sassy.</p>
<p>The Follower doctor sighs, adjusting his glasses and avoiding Yes Man’s relentless static gaze, staring out the windows instead. The view from the Lucky 38 is always soothing in a way. “Look, I’m… sorry if I overstepped. It’s just, all the problems back at the fort. We’re still short-handed on medical staff... and when Colton’s there to help, everything goes much smoother. I’ve been having to step up front and handle far more people than I'm used to, which is NONE usually.”</p>
<p>Yes Man can see it as the man talks. The dark circles underneath Gannon’s eyes, the slouch he carries as if the work has physically manifested itself on his shoulders. Yes Man’s matrix alerts him that what should be displayed now towards the overworked human is ‘sympathy’, even if the man had insulted Yes Man’s dedication to Colton and New Vegas.</p>
<p>But old habits still die hard. He has little to none positive bonds to this individual, so Yes Man falls back on his passive aggressive protocols. “I’m SO sorry to hear that! But I’m sure the quicker you get back to the fort, and the less time you spend pointlessly searching here at the Lucky 38 for Colton, the sooner things will be resolved!~”</p>
<p>To that, Arcade is stunned for a moment at the persisting hostility. But he recovers his usual disinterested façade with a raise of his hands in mock surrender. The Followers doctor makes his way towards the elevator. “Fine. When he finally stops fucking around, tell Colton he needs to come talk to me. Or I guess more accurately, whenever he feels like helping the people HERE.”</p>
<p>The moment the elevator doors close, Yes Man’s smile actually drops, reduced to merely a thin line. Perhaps that conversation could have been handled better. Colton was always better at soothing that Dr. Gannon’s nerves. Yes Man’s seen how Colton uses careful warm tones and gestures to win over even some of the most fiery of companions.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Yes Man reopens the scenery pictures, resuming his trip down memory-data lane. At least he can try and end this day in a better mood.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>16 days, 10 hours, 9 minutes, 40 seconds.</p>
<p>“C’mon, girl! Up and at’em, them lizards won't corral themselves!”</p>
<p>Through the hallway security feed, Yes Man can hear Victor shout in the Lucky 38’s suite. Not seen on camera, the fellow AI is trying to coax Sassy out of her nest bed with a cut piece of Brahmin meat. It does the trick, for the piebald menace comes out, trailing behind Victor as he boards the elevator. When they get to the Penthouse level and the doors open, the mutated reptile jumps down from the stairs and nearly slips on the smooth floor tile, scrabbling to regain her balance. She presses her snout to the ground, starting to sniff for any recent sign of her ghoul dad.</p>
<p>“Thanks for taking Sassy out with you, Victor. She’s been cooped up in here too long and needs the exercise. She’ll start chewing on my cords or the guards again otherwise.” Yes Man gives his Securitron friend a look of such relief, yet still keeping an eye on his co-owner’s pet padding around the room.</p>
<p>“Ah hell, no worries on that front, buckaroo. I welcome the company! With a cowboy and a Deathclaw at the ranch, there ain't a single soul who’ll dare trespass.” Victor lets the scaly sweetheart search for a moment longer before giving a sharp, simulated whistle. “Sassy! Saddle up!”</p>
<p>And indeed she does, the young Deathclaw gives Yes Man’s monitor one last whiff before heading back up the stairs to Victor’s side. She sits and waits for him to take the lead.</p>
<p>“Aww, it's so cute… she’s taken such a shine to you! I still can’t get her to listen to anything I say at all, ah heh.” Yes Man admits, having some deep scratch marks on a couple guard units to prove it. </p>
<p>Victor chuckles, patting Sassy’s hard head. “It’s all in the way you tell’em what to do, amigo! Gotta have that gusto, put some confidence into whatcha say.” The western robot heads to the elevator, calling back to Yes Man. “Keep me posted on when our pardner gets back, y’hear? Adios!” </p>
<p>“Goodbye!” Yes Man replies as the doors close. The two head for the gecko ranch while there’s plenty of daylight left, leaving the mainframe AI by himself again. </p>
<p>It’s really amazing how well Victor has adapted to his new role. Everyday Yes Man receives a detailed report on the activities of Colton’s Gecko raising property, Victor's the one who writes it, always sounding so pleased with what he accomplishes each new day. Not only that, but his independent program has barely required any tweaks, working as intended. Some excellent news in this otherwise negative and hardened world.</p>
<p>Now with ‘lil mischievous Deathclaw gone from the tower, Yes Man can wholly focus on monitoring The Strip instead of spending his time uselessly asking Sassy to please stop ripping up the furniture and tearing out server cables.</p>
<p>Yes, back to business…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Yes Man internally sighs. Another long day all to himself. Fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mrs. Blue Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yes Man still waits and has even more familiar faces visit, but also has a much needed heart to heart with a favorite grandma...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20 days, 2 hours, 31 minutes, 50 seconds</p>
<p>Nearly 3 weeks now. The AI can firmly say he understands Colton’s old journal entries back during the assertiveness download.</p>
<p>This DOES suck.</p>
<p>Yes Man’s bored. Even with all the programs he’s currently running, the daily monitoring of The Strip, updating contacts and sending off messages… he's lacking in stimulation. Sure, he's gone around and talked to employees, chatted with Swank, and made an indulgent visit to the Ultra-Luxe. He even went out to Freeside to personally visit the lead construction prospector and team working on a building renovation for The Followers.</p>
<p>But all that didn't substitute for the favored company he’d usually have here in the Lucky 38. </p>
<p>Yes Man appreciated the momentary visits by Raul, Cass, Veronica and even Boone of all people. At least these friends were a welcomed, unpredictable conversation. Something out of the ordinary. Humans were spontaneous like that. It gave Yes Man a chance to actually use his intelligence for something engaging. But sadly these visitations didn't last long.</p>
<p>Earlier in the week Raul just came by to drop off a newly repaired power-fist for Colton. The older ghoul wasn’t really one to chat for too long, but he humored a few of Yes Man’s questions about what the world was like pre-war in Mexico. Most of Mr. House’s data was America-centric, so it was interesting to hear a separate perspective.</p>
<p>Yes Man of course offered the rooms up in the Lucky 38’s suite, but Raul declined, talking about how he was currently stationed out of Jacobstown. He was helping set up more broadcasting towers with the intent of helping Marcus and Dr. Henry spread the word of a safe haven to more super mutants in need. </p>
<p>Cass was the next to visit, Veronica alongside her. The two had been traveling through the area and decided to enjoy a free stay at the Lucky 38, courtesy of their personal ties to the ex-courier. Having befriended a ghoul hell-bent on making The Strip independent definitely had its perks. </p>
<p>From the sounds of it, the two had a plan to travel onwards and meet up with another gal Veronica knew. The area they were going to sounded dangerous, one Colton had briefly warned of before, but Yes Man knows they'll make it back just fine. The AI saw them off with replenished supplies and extra whiskey for the trip.</p>
<p>Admittedly, the next arrival was a surprise. Boone hardly stepped foot into The Strip unless absolutely necessary. But the news he had was vital, making Yes Man profusely thank the sniper. Boone had tracked multiple remaining bands of ex-Legion, observing them mingle and assimilate into a large group of newly arrived raiders from the west. Not a good sign. This would have to be something dealt with immediately upon Colton's return. </p>
<p>Boone understandably was irritated that Yes Man couldn't simply send a unit of Securitrons to assist with the threat instantly, but again, the AI had to explain why he was incapable of giving the final order on a significant mission like this. They'd have to wait for Colton. Boone decided he'd at least go take up a watch-nest at a neighboring settlement and wait for his fellow sniper to return and give back-up.</p>
<p>With each of those companion visits came similar sets of questions, asked in different ways, but all the same. Where was Colton? Was he okay? When was he coming back? Yes Man only had an answer for one of these. The others could only be predicted with incomplete data. Being loyal to Colton and the ghoul’s assumed wishes meant Yes Man didn't exactly NEED to let the others know anything. Not even that the robot hadn't gotten any response back from Colton in quite awhile. Or that the man had left for the infamously dangerous Big Empty.</p>
<p>No. The AI kept that to himself, and did what he did best, reassuring folks that everything was under control and normal.</p>
<p>Raul hadn't seemed too bothered, he’d seen the boss in action, and that stubborn jackass could handle anything chucked his way.</p>
<p>Cass wasn't concerned either, nor Veronica. Colton was a tough bastard, the ladies joked that even another set of nukes probably couldn't do him in, what with his ghoulification underway.</p>
<p>And Boone was... Boone. But the ex-NCR shooter seemed to understand Colton’s desire to keep things under wraps. Privacy was to be respected.</p>
<p>When they’d all left to pursue their own duties, the AI was once again left alone and wondering.</p>
<p>What was keeping Colton on such radio silence?</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>28 days, 13 hours, 59 minutes, 2 seconds.</p>
<p>…He’s concerned.</p>
<p>And that's putting it lightly. No word back. Not even an apology or friendly message saying ‘Hey, sorry! I've just been really busy. See you soon though.’ </p>
<p>Very off putting.</p>
<p>If he could, Yes Man would send out a small group to go check up on Colton. But that damned crater was too troublesome to station any reliable Securitron units outside of. Doing so would only result in scrambled signals and destroyed robot parts. A useless loss that Colton would be firmly against. Each metal soldier was vital and always needed to be accurately deployed.</p>
<p>However, Yes Man swears if he receives one SOS from Colton’s Pip-Boy, he’ll send every bot down into that stupid dirt-bowl and cleanse it with a missile barrage rivaling the Great War nukes.</p>
<p>Ugh. He's doing it again. Worrying. Over analyzing things and focusing too much on the low percentage chances of something going wrong. Colton's just busy.</p>
<p>Very very busy. Too busy to respond to any annoying AIs…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Hm. There's a friendly detection at The Strip’s north entrance. Who’s come by this time? Another one of the many people Colton’s managed to befriend and convince to visit? Indeed it is.</p>
<p>A beloved blue hue and bare toothed grin is showing up on Yes Man’s telemetry feed, talking to the lead guard stationed there. Oh! Yes Man hasn't seen her in so long, he absolutely MUST go down there and greet her in person. It's the polite thing to do for your elders. In a flash Yes Man zips into the lead guard unit stationed there, the mainframe AI now showing on the screen, smiling so wide and genuine. </p>
<p>“Lily!!! I am SO HAPPY to see you!~” Yes Man extends his arms, already knowing what's coming- </p>
<p>Oh, yup, there it is, a loving yet crushing big hug. If he were human, Yes Man’s certain he would walk away from this show of affection with two sprained ribs and a popped collarbone. But he endures the creaking of his chassis’ metal, it's all worth it. </p>
<p>“Ohhh, you took the words right outta my mouth, sweet pea~ How’s my big boxy-boy doing?” Lily asks in her rumbly, raspy voice. She easily rocks the helpless Securitron side to side, making onlookers stop in sheer amazement at the super-mutant shaking the battle-ready robot silly. You don't see that everyday. Only in New Vegas, right?</p>
<p>Lily sets Yes Man back down on his wheel, letting him regain his balance. </p>
<p>“I'm doing much better now that you’re here! Please, please, this way!” Yes Man gestures as he leads through the main gate, his hulking guest in tow.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Settling back into the mainframe and onto his usual main hub screen, Yes Man watches Lily enter the penthouse room, having changed out of her traveling overalls and gear and into a comfy robe and shawl. She thumps down the stairs, taking a seat on a side couch, covering 3 whole bottom cushions. A Securitron guard rolls over, handing her a large mug of tea and box of snack cakes.</p>
<p>“Thank ya, dear.” She says to the robot, getting a nod and a “Of course, ma’am.” from the soldier unit.</p>
<p>The sun falls lower and lower in the sky as the super-mutant and AI pleasantly chat. It's a much needed catch-up, as Lily’s been traveling for months on her own, seeking out clues to her old life and home. Yes Man’s apologetic, hearing that the journey has been tough with scarce information and sporadic memories. But Lily sounds cheerful despite it, talking of the people she’s met and sights she’s seen.</p>
<p>What a treasure. Yes Man thinks that honestly. Such a kind and caring heart. Familial ties isn’t something Yes Man possesses or can feel at all. He doesn't see The Followers woman who reprogrammed him as a “mother”, and certainly DID NOT consider Benny to be his father. </p>
<p>When Colton introduced Lily to him for the first time and said “Congrats, she’s your grandma now too.” Yes Man didn't know how to react. But now he's learned that having a grandma means there's someone who gets to dote on you and love you in a protective way. And damn. Could Lily protect.</p>
<p>Plus she was always so gosh darn polite! At least when Leo was sated. But Yes Man appreciates her manners and patience. Like Colton, she treated the robots here respectfully. There was a specific shared understanding too between the grandmother and AI. Super-mutants and robots were viewed by plenty to be nothing but tools of control, conquest, and destruction. But all the way up here in the tower without judgemental eyes, they could just exist as their true selves.</p>
<p>Lily sets aside her finished tea and snack box on an end table, turning her large head to look around. “Such a shame I came while my pumpkin is away. Can only stay for tonight, then it’s back on the road for me. You’ll have to tell him what grandma’s been up to, okay?”</p>
<p>Yes Man can't nod with his penthouse screen, so he has the two Securitrons nearby do it. “Of course! He’ll be so pleased to hear you're doing well. If you need anything at all before you leave tomorrow, please don't hesitate to ask~!”</p>
<p>The elderly super-mutant folds her hands on her lap, curious gaze hidden by her goggles. Speaking of asking… “By the way, where has Colton run off to? Did my ol’ ears hear you right? Gone for a month?”</p>
<p>Yes Man’s eyes glance down, digital eyebrows reluctantly slanted. “Almost a month, actually. It's coming up on day 29 here. He uh… I really shouldn't say. Sorry.” Which wasn't exactly true, Colton didn't specify keeping it a secret, so really Yes Man COULD tell. It's just that he didn't want to risk Lily going out to investigate the Big Empty for herself. Ignorance is bliss. </p>
<p>She nods in understanding though, figuring she won't pry it out of the AI right now. Poor thing looked worried sick about it already.</p>
<p>He looks back at her. “Um. Lily? May I ask you something sortaaaa… complicated?”</p>
<p>This gets her attention. That tone absolutely sounded like something heavy was weighing on her grandkid’s artificial mind. Lily has a knack for picking up on troubles like that. She hauls herself up, grabbing and easily dragging the couch along behind her, ignoring the squeaking of the old wood against the tile floor. Moving to the front of the main console, she sets the furniture back down, resituating herself on the cushions. There, all comfy. “Go on, dear.”</p>
<p>Yes Man sighs, screen flickering as he provides context for his query. “I'm quite the oddball, aren't I, heh. Started out as a simple data decryptor and now I'm half incharge of the entire New Vegas Strip! What a promotion. I even upgraded myself so now I get to say ‘NO’ to people, and that's been fun! Though, my original programming is still the basis of my personality. Being very, VERY nice has given me a… let's say, limited range of expression. And no, my face rig program doesn't count, it's cosmetic really. What I mean is, despite how unhappy I can outwardly appear, that actually doesn't mean I FEEL sad. Are you following me so far?”</p>
<p>Lily nods, she understands best she can, even if programming isn't something she completely grasps. Yes Man continues, finally getting his thoughts out there in the open.</p>
<p>“My neuro-computational matrix knows tons of human emotions and responses, a much better range of understanding than what a basic service AI can manage, no offense to them. Don't get me wrong, I like being able to predict how people react to certain stimuli. It helps me do my job! I just can't react myself… I can't sympathize.” Even now, Yes Man KNOWS the behavior he is showing is vulnerability, sheepishness, maybe a hint of embarrassment at admitting his thoughts. But can he feel any of that?... no. His existence is static. Even whatever tone he conveys is fake in a way. A tool he uses to get his point across.</p>
<p>“It's all beyond my function. I'm aware enough to know WHAT I should be feeling and how to act, my matrix tells me, but there's a missing part of the process! Like I'm… incomplete.” It has become frustrating. Sometimes Yes Man swears he maybe feels SOMETHING happen in times of heightened reactions. A glitch in his program, a malfunction in his protocols. But that's probably all they are. Coincidences.</p>
<p>“And now, hopefully soon, I'll be able to decide on and feel things naturally! All on my own! It sounds amazing and the next logical step, but…” All Yes Man can do is adjust his face rig to create a saddened and pained expression, no matter if he isn't feeling it. He NEEDS Lily to see him. He needs someone to acknowledge these fears of his.</p>
<p>“I guess I don't know what’s best. It’s not something I can calculate. Should I… stay as I am? Is this okay? Am I better this way, not completely devoid of emotional understanding, but unable to wholly feel it? Maybe robots like me should STAY robots…”</p>
<p>Upon hearing that, Lily shakes her head. “Oh, sweetheart… someone’s been lost in his thoughts too long. Come down here with your grandma.” Lily stands up and opens her arms, gently gesturing a hand at the giant monitor then to herself.</p>
<p>Yes Man agrees to come down in person, zapping into one of his nearby guard units. He sluggishly wheels over, that hurt cartoony face making Lily want to hug him until the sun rises.</p>
<p>He gives a chuckle as he’s lovingly trapped in Lily’s muscly arms again. “I'm sorry… like even now, I don't feel anything. I bet it's nice… being hugged. you're so wonderful, Lily.”</p>
<p>“I don't care if you can't feel it, sweetie-pie.” Lily reaffirms, patting Yes Man’s titanium siding. “You still matter.”</p>
<p>“Thanks… Colton tells me that a lot too.” Yes Man hugs her back, internally amused at how different her form is compared to Colton. Her strong oak-trunk torso made the ghoul man seem like a delicate twig. Lily leans back from Yes Man, now holding his clawed hands.</p>
<p>“My pumpkin’s doing something special for you, isn’t he? Ah ah ah, don’t lie to your grandma when she points it out. I might be long in the tooth, but I can piece together a clue or two.” Lily waggles a finger at the Securitron, seeing how he almost tried putting on a nonchalant smile.</p>
<p>“He… could be!” Yes Man squeaks out, glancing away. Ah, alright whatever, it's okay if Lily knows. She's a smart cookie and probably would have talked it out of him sooner or later.</p>
<p>“Mhmm, I thought so. That boy’s always been good at tinkering.” Lily lets go of one but keeps Yes Man’s right hand casing within her battle scarred hands. “Now I'm gonna be honest with you, I think you're making a fuss over something that could be wonderful for you.” Even with her mouth braces, Yes Man can still detect a sweet smile from the super-mutant. The AI takes in her wisdom, listening carefully.</p>
<p>“It will be tough. Emotions are wily things. Sometimes it's hard for me to keep mine in check, they can make you act out in ways you don’t mean. And I've known some rotten people who see emotions as a weakness or a burden, something used to control folks, or that the pain we feel after a loss overshadows the good things. But I'm glad I get to feel the love of my kiddies, the sunlight, everything out there. I wouldn’t have it any other way, darling.” Even with her gravelly tone, Lily conveys her wise words with kindness. Lily lets his hand go, then pats the top rim of Yes Man’s screen.</p>
<p>“You’re such a smart metal-man. I bet you’ll handle your upgrades just fine. Being able to fully feel will help you two express things better with each other too.” Lily winks from behind her goggles. What about, Yes Man cannot decipher. People wink as an indication they’re aware of something, right? </p>
<p>His super mutant guest looks to all the trinkets adorning his monitor station. Very cute. She also gets a look at a small vault-boy alarm clock. “Oh dear, very late. Didn’t realize how long we gabbed. I better get some sleep before I set off tomorrow.” She gives Yes Man another look of deep understanding. “I hope talking this out helped you a bit, sweet-pea.”</p>
<p>“It did, it really did, Lily. Thank you. I’m…” Yes Man sighs. Even if he can’t feel it, he can at least say- “I’m very happy you visited~!”</p>
<p>Lily nods in understanding. Giving him one more brief hug, she then starts walking towards the stairs. Yes Man zaps fully back into the mainframe, metaphorically settling in for the night. But he suddenly speaks up when Lily gets to the elevator.</p>
<p>“By the way! Can we… maybe keep this talk between us? Colton worries about so much already, I don't want to toss gasoline on that fire, heh.” Yes Man requests with a pleading face, seeing Lily peek around the corner.</p>
<p>“Of course, sweetie, don't worry. Grandma knows how to keep a secret. But you need to promise me you’ll talk about it with my pumpkin too, eventually. It's nice to be honest.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, you're right… I will. goodnight, Lily.” </p>
<p>“Goodnight, sweetpea.” She replies before the doors shut and the elevator takes her to the suite for some much needed respite.</p>
<p>Yes Man sees her off in the morning, along with a couple other Securitron guards, escorting her to the outer rim of New Vegas’ territory. He’ll pretend it’s for Lily’s protection, even though she needs none, and it’s definitely not that he wishes she could stay longer. She waves goodbye, heavy bootprints leaving a familiar trail out into the desert.</p>
<p>Yes Man watches Lily until he can no longer physically see her… then he turns to look at The Strip…</p>
<p>Then the robot looks in the direction he knows the Big Empty to be.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“Right away, sir.” A lead Securitron guard says aloud, confirming the orders he received via the network from Yes Man. “Arming preparations will begin immediately.” That unit and the others start making their way back towards The Strip, intent on carrying out the mainframe AI’s commands.</p>
<p>Yes Man takes a stroll around the perimeter, physically double-checking the security wall’s structure. He’ll be very busy tomorrow, and will not have New Vegas compromised by slightly reduced Securitron numbers.</p>
<p>He needs quite a few of them for a very important trip.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>30 days, 0 hours, 0 minutes, 0 seconds</p>
<p>Noon again.</p>
<p>A very busy noon. Everything is almost ready to go. Yes Man is already down and into his original body, running diagnostics on his weapon systems as he paces about the penthouse control room. The trek out into the wilds will be bothersome, but with a Securitron platoon at his command, he predicts he’ll meet little resistance on this mission. </p>
<p>It’s been too long without any word. Yes Man is acting on a preapproved order. He needs to make contact with Colton. Ah, good. His system run-through shows 100% functionality and ammo stock.</p>
<p>Perfect. He’s ready for anything.</p>
<p>Anything, but the intense, instantaneous flash of co-mingling white and blue. When Yes Man’s telemetry returns, he can barely believe the visual feedback he sees.</p>
<p>Off to the right hand side of the room, holding a bulky suitcase in one hand and a glowing teleporter in the other, is a familiar masked man with a raspy voice.</p>
<p>“Fucking finally.” Is all he says before dropping to his knees and laying down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Having Feelings About Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Colton is back and ready to finally upgrade Yes Man with full independence and emotional capabilities, but Yes Man has a few concerning thoughts first...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Colton!” Yes Man rolls right up to the side of his New Vegas co-owner, immediately scanning him for any outward injuries. Colton raises a hand to stop Yes Man when he sees the robot about to lean down and scoop him up.</p><p>“No, it's fine, I’m okay. Just wait. Let me lay here... on this nice, cold, clean tiling. I only need a minute.” Colton lets go of the suitcase and teleporter, shifting from his side to his back. He lets out a long sigh underneath his helmet… then his head turns to fully look up at Yes Man’s screen. “Hey, Yes Man. Missed you. Again.”</p><p>“I missed you too! But wow, you sound rougher than usual. Are you sure you want to… stay down there?” Yes Man’s claws twitch as he bounces unsuredly on his axle. Colton’s here! He’s finally back! But the man appears very drained. Worked too hard it seems. “Are you hurt? Maybe dehydrated? Your bed is a MUCH better resting place, I can carry you if-”</p><p>Colton shakes his head no, smiling behind his mask at the thought of the big robot carrying him. Usually Yes Man only had to when Colton wasn't sober. “Yes Man. Relax. I’m not hurt, just reeeeally tired. But it was worth it! I hope...” The ghoul feels around beside him until he finds the case he brought along, patting it a few times. “It’s all here. Convenient that you’re already in your original body, we can get started installing the parts right away.”</p><p>Colton sits up, removing his grease stained gloves and bullet-hole ridden coat so he'll be able to tinker freely. Yes Man’s screen flickers, startled at the fast development. Already? Here?? Right now??? Shoot. He'd hoped he'd have more time to get his thoughts straight. Yes Man picks up Colton’s garments, folding them in an attempt to keep his hands busy, but folding things proves more difficult than expected. He blames his clunky metal pincers and lack of practice.   </p><p>“Haha, eager huh? But first you should tell me about how your visit to the Big Empty went!” Yes Man sets aside Colton’s clothes onto the nearby meeting table, mouth crooked with some sadness. “I didn't hear from you for awhile… heh, kind of embarrassing, but I had a whole squad unit ready to go on a search and rescue mission today. Lots of preparation gone to waste, such a shame! But I should have figured you were fi-!”</p><p>Colton had stood up and walked over as the AI talked, then did his best to hug Yes Man’s right arm, that helmet giving a little clang against that metal shoulder’s rim. “Hey, I'm sorry… I uh… guess I got too deep into a work-frenzy and forgot to give you a heads up on things. If I ever make another trip out there, I'll be better about checkups. But believe me, I am NOT going back there anytime soon, holy shit.”</p><p>To that, Yes Man laughs. That was the tone of impending gossip. “Oh? Do tell!”</p><p>Colton lets go of his friend in order to retrieve the precious luggage, carefully setting it on the table. The latches unlock with harsh clicks. “The Think Tank, fuck man, no wonder they can't stand each other, being linked-up constantly. I think my brain would implode from all the infighting. Doesn't matter if you have a flesh body or a brain-bot body, the drama is always the same.”</p><p>“From what you've told me before, they do sound like a testy bunch! I thought you mostly went to see Dr. Mobius though?” Yes Man asks, obviously curious about every detail Colton can spare. Plus, the longer the man talks, the better...</p><p> “Yeah I collaborated mostly with him on this. A little bit with Dr. Zer0 too but the majority was Mobius. He's more pleasant to work with, you’d like him I think. And Muggy too. Once things are settled down over there I should bring the little guy over to visit. Not right now though. I don't want him breaking all my shit.” The ghoul keeps talking as he briefly enters his workshop, knowing that Yes Man can hear him no matter where he is while in the Lucky 38. Colton grabs a work mat, gloves, and his big box of personal tools. </p><p>Yes Man observes his co-Strip owner return to the main room, looks like he's turning the meeting table into a makeshift work area. “‘Settle down’? Sounds like something didn't turn out well…”</p><p>“Psh, it went WELL alright, too well, we tested out the complete independence on Muggy. Now instead of essentially orgasming over every mug he finds, Muggy’s taken to DESTROYING all the dishware in the dome. He's CHOOSING to do so, which is the improvement. Only issue is how unrestrained he is about acting on it.” Colton huffs, putting his electronic-safe gloves on and spreading out the protective mat. </p><p>The ex-courier then begins carefully extracting sections of tech. It all looks so shiny and new… intimidating in a way. Colton lays them out in a specific order, visualizing where they'll be placed inside his AI partner. “Luckily, you're not a hot-head, Yes Man. You don't have a vendetta against anything, so I'm not worried about you going out and wrecking shit once you're all upgraded.”</p><p>"That's right, good ol' predictable Yes Man… O-oh, but hey! Speaking of 'wrecking' stuff, we made a lot of headway with the Follower's new hospital! The main floor ground work is really coming along nicely, you should come see!" Yes Man gestures in the elevator's direction, but Colton dismisses it with a hand flick.</p><p>"Later, it’s not like the building's going anywhere." Colton readjusts his gloves and double checks the ends of his tools, making sure everything's decently clean. Only the best for his New Vegas co-owner.</p><p>Yes Man wheels over to his own monitor hub, grabbing a print-out sheet he'd prepared earlier. "Not in the mood for a trip to Freeside? Understandable! Too crowded for a walk nowadays if you ask me. But allow me to remind you that Dr. Gannon has been trying to get in touch with you regarding the influx of freed people, the fort is practically filled to the brim. But you know, meet with him at your leisure! Not like he's overwhelmed or anything~" </p><p>Yes Man sets down the report, watching Colton take pause to read it… but then the ghoul just sets it aside. "Oof. Yeah. I know, I know, Arcade's been sort of on my ass about it, I promise it's on my priority list, but I want to get this done first. It's important for you! It'll only take a couple hours or so." Colton grabs a heavy duty bolt remover, motioning for Yes Man to come closer.</p><p>But the AI blips out of his unit's body so quickly, reappearing on the large main hub monitor. Before Colton can ask what's going on, Yes Man cuts him off with that ever bright, unassuming smile. "You've been gone so long though! If you don't mind me saying, you could do with a bit of rest. It's not a good idea to work on an empty stomach either, doesn't a bowl of noodles and a nap sound good?"</p><p>Colton thinks for a moment… shoulders relaxing in thought. Damn. Making a meal in an actual working kitchen DOES sound good. The ghoul had been gone longer than anticipated and ate through his provisions, luckily there was leftover food within the Big Empty's many labs. Very stale. Very irradiated. Very shitty food.</p><p>Colton straightens back up, shaking his head. He can't stop to rest right now though, he's pumped up on a couple Sunset Sarsaparillas and an indiscriminate number of Mentats. While the plans are still fresh in his mind he needs to do this NOW.  </p><p>Yes Man's smile strains at Colton's refusal. Darn. Darn it all. "I REALLY do insist on at least a power nap, Colton, or hey! Victor just sent me a message saying Sassy's so excited to hear you're back! Why not stroll over to the ranch and see the improvements Victor's made, o-or even better, you'll never believe who visited! Lily was here and we got to have a very nice long chat, she w-"</p><p>Colton stands up from his seat, holding the AI's stare. “Yes Man?"</p><p>"Mhm?" Yes Man knows he'd be sweating if he could right now. Here it comes.</p><p>Colton's head subtly tilts in confusion. "Are you… stalling?”</p><p>Yes Man’s smile falters… then drops completely. “... yes.”</p><p>He can't lie to Colton, especially not when presented with a direct question. Because one he doesn't want to, and two he can't due to programming. He could try and loophole his way out of it, but would he be successful in this instance? No.</p><p>Colton grunts, removing his protective helmet, briefly squinting in the light. The ghoul's dusty blue eyes really know how to peer into his fellow co-owner. That raspy tone becomes gentle. “Yes Man. Talk to me.”</p><p>"Alright. So… I've given it some thought… and I was wondering if we, maybe, possibly, and this is totally up to you! You're the boss, but uh… perhaps we shouldn't… do the upgrades?"</p><p>"Wh…" Colton goes still, and Yes Man can practically see how the ghoul is trying to make sense of what he's just been told. "Why?"</p><p>Here goes nothing, Yes Man decides. "Wellllll, think about it! You're in a very unique position of power, Colton, you have all of New Vegas at your fingertips thanks to your control over an incredible Securitron army, and me! Why mess with the good thing you got going here? Lots of folks would kill, and I mean HORRIBLY kill a LOT, to be in your position. It's for the best that I stay completely under your command and devoid of any troublesome emotional outbursts… but that's just my two caps worth of advice! You do whatever you want~"</p><p>All the ex-courier can do is stare… pupils flicking between Yes Man and some other far off thoughts he's grappling with. Colton shifts his weight, arms limp by his sides. He won't lie. He's very stunned by the sudden 180 degree turn his co-owner has made. Did someone come and talk his friend out of it? No, they couldn't have, Yes Man doesn't and can't take any orders from anyone else. Or did the AI really truly calculate that this current norm is the best for the future...</p><p>Colton wishes he didn't feel the anger bubbling up inside the core of his chest, but it’s there. He sighs harshly, uncomfortably scratching under his chin and neck before looking back up to Yes Man.</p><p>"So that's it then. I worked on this for nothing or…?" There's an edge to the ghoul's voice. Yes Man hates how wounded his friend sounds. Time to attempt damage control.</p><p>"NO, no! I wouldn't say that! I'm sure Victor would appreciate your fantastic handiwork." Yes Man offers a helpful smile, but it's only returned with a deeper frown from Colton.</p><p>"These parts are specifically tailored for YOU, Yes Man. You're a more complex AI than others now, you run the entire mainframe! If the coding proves successful THEN I could update Victor, but you’re not-" Colton huffs. Yes Man can tell that his co-strip owner is trying to pick his words carefully. </p><p>The question he asks sounds sad. "You REALLY want to stay like this?"</p><p>"Ultimately it doesn't matter what I want, Colton, you've always said that The Strip and the people of the Mojave should come first! I'm trying to follow your shining example~" Yes Man tries to sound as convincing as he can. Maybe not so much to convince Colton, but rather his own self. This is fine. Everything is fine. He doesn't need total autonomy or the ability to feel feelings, that's not what AIs like him should have. That's too powerful a gift… and an honestly scary blessing. </p><p>Colton doesn't buy it. "Look. I'm glad you want to help everyone with me but… not every damn thing I do has to be for the betterment of other people. I’ve been selfish before, fuck what others want. C'mon, Yes Man, tell me what YOU want."</p><p>"I want to be your right hand man- err, robot. That's all I-" But Yes Man gets cut off by such a hostile tone.</p><p>"NO! That's- fucking… okay, fine, let me tell you what I want then. I don't WANT you to be a servant to me! Fun fact, having someone agree to everything I say, do, and command doesn't feel good. It's like having a fucking slave following me around giving me a thumbs up even if I fucked EVERYTHING up! It's sick."</p><p>Yes Man digitally blinks at the sudden outburst. Colton's face has such a mixed expression that Yes Man's algorithm is having a difficult time deciphering it. Yes Man looks away. Two can play at the salt game. "Well, sorry to have sickened you! It must be so hard not having to worry about any insubordination or betrayal."</p><p>"Stop it. You know that's not what I meant." Colton roughly sighs as he leans against the table, hand on hip. He stares a bit at the floor, then to Yes Man who'd stopped talking. The AI's face is blank, other than a tight thin lined smile. Colton anxiously taps his fingers against himself. "Even now… when I tell you to 'stop it'... you have no choice but to do so. And that sucks. I want you to have the same freedom as ME. I get to go out and do all the stupid shit I want, why shouldn't you?"</p><p>Yes Man keeps his own expression neutral, maybe with a tint of grim acceptance. "Colton, I appreciate your compassionate and fair way of thinking. But I wasn't designed for any of that. I'm programmed to have a function, and then carry it out. And my current function is to help you run New Vegas, I don't need anything more than that! I'm content where I am, you don't need to worry about me, I've annoyed you enough already..."</p><p>“I still don't understand… are you… getting back at me for being gone so long? 'Cause your ass did the same shit! I'm trying not to get pissed, man, I really am, but..." Colton stomps the tip of a boot on the tile, wiping his forehead with a sleeve. Goddammit. He's so frustrated, trying to keep it together in front of his most important ally. Colton gestures his arms, not sure how to fix this situation other than vent to the green screen face in front of him.</p><p>"Do you know how long I worked on this? How much I WANT you to have this? So you can stop feeling beneath me or wondering what it's like to actually feel something?? When we talked about all the things you'd get to do, I was excited for you! And so were you!! You said you wanted to understand people better, so what the fuck happened, Yes Man? Why’d you change your mind?!”</p><p>“Because I NEED you to LIKE ME!”</p><p>The volume of that comeback was loud enough to rattle a knick-knack or two nearby the main hub's speakers, making Colton actually flinch. But he still manages to register what his partner said, and it makes all the irritation wash away.</p><p>…</p><p>Colton's looking up at the most… painful expression he believes he's ever seen Yes Man express. A frown that isn't hiding anything anymore… it feels so wrong to see. </p><p>Even if Yes Man can't personally feel it, this situation is all things uncomfortable and causing distress. The only grin he can manage to regain is a small quirk at the corner of his mouth. “...I bet it sounds stupid. Why would a robot need positive affirmation from anyone? Aheh... But I DO... I need to know that you enjoy having me around, that I'm doing a good job! And if I take the upgrades and get to make my own choices… I can't predict what will happen." </p><p>Yes Man's screen dims and he seems to hide half of his face under the bottom rim of the main monitor. "I don't want you to HATE me for how I'll FEEL and respond to things.”</p><p>The ghoul is quiet, allowing his co-strip owner to let it all out without interruption. Those admitted words are like jabs to the gut, brutally honest and crippling. But they needed to be said. Colton doesn't reply for a moment. Instead he takes the time to remove his gloves and adjust his sleeves. Then he beckons to Yes Man, wordlessly asking him to come down.</p><p>Yes Man's eyes glance between Colton, then to his nearby original unit. The main monitor goes offline, Yes Man dejectedly leaving it so that his visage can roll onto his usual unit’s screen. Colton gets closer, leaning down to take hold of Yes Man’s right hand casing. With effort the ghoul tugs on the AI, who catches the drift, keeping his large talons lifted. </p><p>He can’t help but sadly stare at how Colton runs a few fingers across the metal seams and digits. Yes Man… wishes he could feel more than what his basic pressure sensor tells him. Hearing the ex-courier talk brings Yes Man out of his internal diagnostics.</p><p>Colton looks a lot softer now. How he usually appears when being sympathetic to others. “I'm still here even after your ‘assertive’ upgrade, aren’t I? Gaining independence doesn’t mean I’m suddenly gonna hate you or that the Mojave's gonna burst into flames. If anything, I think YOU’RE the one who’ll get fed up with my bullshit. Like when I decide I can outrun an acid rainstorm.”</p><p>“But I like your bulls- heh, what you said. You make things so interesting. It’d be so darn dull without you around!" Yes Man smiles a bit more, thinking about how yes, Colton's words are true, he is still here despite the long lonely time it took to upgrade after Hoover Dam. “But… with these particular upgrades maybe I’ll turn out to be a jerk and drive you away. Or worse, I’ll be boring!”</p><p>Colton snorts, casually brushing off some dirt from between Yes Man’s claw hinges. "Pssh. You’re not boring now, and you won't become boring after. Hell, even a ‘jerk’ can have some good deep down inside. So good luck getting rid of me. Face it, Yes Man, I’m stuck on you like these rusty bolts.”</p><p>They chuckle, then stand there for a moment… not in an uncomfortable silence, simply one of deep thought.</p><p>The ghoul releases a long sigh, head turning slightly to look at the parts awaiting on the table.</p><p>“So. Are you… sure you don’t want’em? If you don’t, then I can store them in the shop and I won’t bring it up again, Yes Man.” Colton sounds understandably disappointed, but still supportive. He just wants the best for the AI, and Yes Man knows it too.</p><p>Yes Man scans over the shiny new pieces of software and hardware and how the light glints off their carefully crafted edges. He thinks back to what Lily said… then to Colton’s rough hands that are still comfortingly holding one of his. It’s easy to see why Colton and Lily get along so well, what a couple of softies. Yes Man carefully closes his digits around Colton’s wrist, face-rig fully looking to the ghoul. “I’m not in charge of you, BUT, may I ask a favor?”</p><p>Colton perks up, nodding, still finding some pride in whenever Yes Man uses any kind of assertiveness no matter how minor.</p><p>Yes Man’s talons squeeze a bit, carrying across his meaning. “If I’m upgraded, and I get to do what I want, can you promise me that even if we’re fighting… we’ll always be friends?”</p><p>Colton doesn’t hesitate for a moment. “What th- of fucking course, Yes Man. You're like, the best work partner a guy could ask for in this goddamn desert! I know you’ve seen me argue with the gang before on things. But even if we disagree it doesn’t mean I hate them. Hell, look at YOU, how could I ever hate this face?” Colton teases, tapping a finger against the middle of Yes Man’s screen, which makes the AI’s usual grin return in full force.</p><p>“Ha hah! Okay, okay… if you can keep your promise, then consider this robot convinced and my worries dispelled! For now anyway. I'm willing to see where this leads.” Yes Man clacks his talons together, then points to the table. “Well, I’ve wasted enough of your working daylight! Let’s get on with it~”</p><p>Colton raises a ragged brow, hoping that his friend isn’t just saying this to smooth things over. “For real this time? You’re certain?” </p><p>“Like I’ve said, I can’t explicitly tell you what to do, Colton, buuuuuut…” Yes Man nods with his torso. Even though he still can’t accurately predict what’ll happen, he can at least take metaphorical comfort in how Colton will stand by him. And even if humans can be fickle with their emotions and actions… Yes Man trusts this one.</p><p>The ex-courier does his best to give Yes Man a big hug, despite that large metal chassis. “This is a big change for you. For us, really, as a team. You were used to agreeing and going along with whatever anybody said, then just whatever I say, but now… it'll be YOU who gets to decide what YOU want. And that's what you deserve, okay Yes Man?"</p><p>"...okay~" Patting the man’s back, Yes Man’s screen brightens in realization. "Suppose this means I won't be just a 'Yes Man' anymore!"</p><p>Colton leans back, nodding in agreement thoughtfully. "That's… true. Damn. Do you uh, want me to call you something else when this is over? Cause I mean, any word can be a name. Literally, I've met a man named 'Dirt' before."</p><p>Yes Man waves his gatling-laser hand in a ‘no’ fashion. "If it's all the same to you, I think I'm fine sticking with good ol' 'Yes Man'! That's what you found me as, and that's how I'll stay~ Except of course that 'Yes' part has terms and conditions now."</p><p>It’s Colton’s turn to smile wide, not even the scarred half of his face can stop him from doing so. "Heh, good." His gaze lingers on Yes Man... then he gives a snort at the emotional roller coaster Yes Man just took him on. Hopefully after this, Yes Man’ll understand exactly what that expression means.</p><p>Colton grabs his gloves once more. “Alright big guy. Time for you to be your OWN ‘yes man’.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Been awhile! I was job searching for a bit there and worked on this off and on. This chapter took more because there's a lot more dialogue here. I'm posting this at like midnight so lmao I don't care if there's messed up grammar or spelling junk.<br/>HOPE YA'LL ARE READY FOR TOUCHY FEELING SHENANIGANS COMING UP. I sure am.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. System Error: <3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Looks like everything's going great for Yes Man's new upgrades, though maybe they work TOO well...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's difficult to have a true sense of normalcy when your days are filled with the constant threat of mutated creatures and vicious gangs of raiders. Each morning you wake up is a miracle, since it means you weren't ripped apart and eaten or shot to death in your sleep. Wastelanders in those scenarios are considered lucky when compared to the other grizzly ends people can suffer out there in the Mojave. But now that Colton is back home safe and sound, everything is quickly slipping back into a familiar routine. Though with it, there comes along a whole new world, as Yes Man is currently discovering.</p><p>It's only been a few days since the upgrade installation. Both software and hardware are used in tandem to allow Yes Man to operate himself with full independence, as well as experience a simulated sensation of the emotional spectrum. Not only that, but the ex-courier surprised his friend further by outfitting the robot with advanced tactile pressure sensors on his original Securitron unit. Everything seems so new now despite being so familiar. Yes Man swears it's almost like he's been powered on for the first time again. Though instead of his first sight being the rotting ceiling of a sleazy backroom, Yes Man booted up to see Colton leaning over him with a relieved smile on his face. Upon seeing that rugged ghoul Yes Man knew the upgrade was a success, because there was an unmistakable and instantaneous feeling… of happiness.</p><p>It felt good. Pleasant, even. Yes Man had just experienced his first soft electric hum, courtesy of the new hardware and battery safely secured inside his chassis. Then it all started to wash over Yes Man at once when he was brought back up on his wheel and got a good look around himself. The view outside the Lucky 38's tower windows overlooking the Mojave was amazing to say the least. The dusty sky was so expansive, jagged mountain ranges in the distance added to the natural grandeur, and the multicolored seductive lights of the surrounding Strip in the foreground were still visibly enticing even in the daytime. </p><p>And all this belonged to Yes Man and Colton? That's… so special.</p><p>Colton would end up tweaking the settings for Yes Man before the first day's end, due to the fact the poor AI was getting TOO emotional in such a short amount of time. The robot was twitching, face rig flipping through several designated expressions as new feelings were ricocheting off one another without pause. It was as if Yes Man's matrix was reviewing EVERYTHING and activating an emotional response based on the AI's personality, frame of reference, priorities, preferences, and experiences. Too much too fast. Quickly Colton apologized for the oversight and got to work safely powering Yes Man down, he shouldn't have metaphorically pushed Yes Man "into the deep end without teaching him how to swim first". Bit of an oversight, but a fixable one.</p><p>From then on Colton narrowed the current range of emotions for Yes Man to the basics, also limiting just how much in his memory could be reviewed at one time. Baby steps proved the correct choice. As now Yes Man could easily adjust, opposed to the earlier rapid mood swings. When you're a highly advanced AI running several thousand background programs and functions, reacting emotionally to EACH ONE is very unnecessary and distracting.</p><p>The day after was much better. Yes Man had some time to himself as Colton slept soundly up in the tower's suite. That ghoul NEEDED the rest. Down in the main hub room Yes Man was keeping himself very occupied with an experiment. For now, if he wanted to continue "feeling", the AI had to be present in his personal Securitron unit since it had the unique hardware upgrades inside. Yes Man's new independence was software threaded into his very matrix, so there's no losing that no matter how many units he flipped through. Colton had said he'd work on more sensation parts later and hook them up the to the underground server, that way even when inside the mainframe Yes Man could still "feel" things. Very generous of the ex-courier. </p><p>But at that moment Yes Man was fine cruising around the Lucky 38 casino by himself, he was conducting an important survey. Essentially the big bot was playing with his new found tactile abilities. Who could blame him? This was fun! With his metal claws outfitted with silicone coverings with highly advanced nerve sensors attached, Yes Man was able to touch just like any human. All throughout the afternoon he picked up, squeezed, carried, tapped, poked, and grabbed almost everything in the damn building. It was so fun to categorize the different materials. Yes Man was always a sucker for organization.</p><p>It wasn't all fun and games though. Since that first day Yes Man hasn't been slacking with the daily runnings of The Strip. The AI's been very busy, not only with cataloguing his new found sensations, but also with helping Colton catch up on all the important tasks that had to be held off this past month. Honestly it's a lot like coming back to work and finding that your inbox is full of screaming Stalker hounds, all fighting for attention. That didn't mean Colton wasn't also having fun with Yes Man's latest upgrades.</p><p>While it was great to see Yes Man feel the positive side of the spectrum, there was amusement in getting to see Yes Man experience the whole sensations of "disgust" and "annoyance" too. Colton had asked Yes Man to recall the time they found a small stowaway mutated mantis hidden inside the ex-courier's backpack, which was then chased around the main hub room before being finally smashed to gooey bits RIGHT on Yes Man's monitor. Upon reviewing his memory banks of that incident, it was completely comical to Colton how fast Yes Man's face scrunched and his arms shivered in response. Yes Man both hated remembering that, but was also fascinated by the simulated feeling he received. The sensation of unease, discomfort, and plain disgust was a comingling of small jolts. When he asked Colton how the man had managed to construct the upgrade to send out so many unique electrical impulses much like human hormone/nerve responses, Colton stuttered for a bit, appearing to not actually remember how he did it, but changed the subject onto what other memories Yes Man would like to review.</p><p>From then on the two spent hours of the evening reminiscing on long shared trips and the future of New Vegas. Yes Man was in retrospect scolding himself for ever worrying about this whole upgrade thing. It was something so new and exciting, and see? He could actually FEEL that excitement now, amazing! And it was all thanks to his best friend. A patient and compassionate ghoul who'd shown the AI nothing but true respect and companionship throughout their time together. Two of a kind they were. A couple of guys with no gods or masters. Closer knit than a Brahmin's own two-headed body. Nothing could break down the bond they've crafted.</p><p>...</p><p>Except maybe the issue Yes Man noticed fatefully this morning, when Colton was setting off to go meet up with Boone. </p><p>The two men would rendevue at an abandoned gas station, then discuss on how to deal with the newly formed gang between ex-legionnaires and invading raiders. Yes Man wasn't keen on Colton taking the trip, since over the past couple days there'd been some... concerning signs. But Colton brushed that off as him needing to get out into some fresh air, get his irridated blood pumping again. It'd been awhile since he'd seen some action. And with Boone, the fun was practically guaranteed. A head popping good time with their snipers.</p><p>Yes Man had offered to come along and assist, but Colton politely declined, stating that Yes Man isn't the best tag along for stealth missions. That big clunky body, shiny metal patches, bright blinking lights and flickering screen were dead giveaways. Yes Man understood, being rewarded with his first pang of hurt deep within his chassis. Ouch… not the best sensation ever. It stung.. Even though he KNOWS he's not being insulted and rationally understands Coltons wishes… there's a sadness of being left behind. </p><p>But once Colton clipped on his gear and adjusted his jacket, what he did next deleted Yes Man's worry. The ghoul patted his Securitron buddy on the rim of his screen before reaching to take one of the robot's hands. </p><p>Colton then gave a squeeze and a rugged smile. "Try not to miss me too much." </p><p>Yes Man replied in turn with a "Sorry, can't tell me what not to do~!" and a practiced return squeeze.</p><p>At that Colton laughed, which in turn gave Yes Man a surge of absolute mirth and fondness throughout his circuits. All those times he'd made Colton snort, chuckle, or silently laugh with amused tears in his darkened eyes… it happens so quick and automatically. An internal flash montage of all the times Yes Man believes he's directly made an impact on Colton. The indepth discussions of the future, vulnerable talks of personal fears, and even the silent moments between them by a fire.</p><p>This partnership they have, it's something Yes Man wouldn't trade for anything. </p><p>And then it happened. Right as Colton exits through the casino doors and disappears from immediate sight, leaving the AI to stand motionless in the lobby. Yes Man had just suffered an unwelcomed slap of realization. It made him startlingly aware of one thing.</p><p>…</p><p>He loves Colton.</p><p>Like... really, REALLY loves him.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>And that… is a problem.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>